The Feeling of Revenge
by Lunalunar
Summary: It was a simple plan for revenge on every single Marauder. One by one she would take them out and break their hearts, hurt their pride, and make them feel everything they deserved. There was one small problem, love was thrown into revenge.
1. Chapter 1

The Feeling of Revenge

Sirius Black/O.C.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: Yes, I have other stories out. Yes, I do plan to finish them eventually. But here is this. I am actually excited for this one somehow. Review and let me know please!

* * *

**Monday - June 5, 1995**

Standing there in the hallway everything came rushing back in. It wasn't the dark room. Nothing there reminded me of anything except for the Slytherin colors. The green and silver seemed to swallow me in and remind me of the years I spent at Hogwarts, but that wasn't what made my vision blur. It was farther down the hall. I could just see light at the end. A little glimmer of what once was happiness, but wasn't anymore. I felt my world shift in that very moment. My legs buckled. I reached out for the wall to steady myself, but my breath was already hitched. I hadn't seen those eyes since _that _day.

But why should those eyes make my legs buckle? Why am I feel so weak? Does the heart normally beat this fast?

I shivered, I couldn't remember a feeling like this in years. And maybe I haven't felt this in years because for the first time since that day, I remember.

I remember what love is.

But most of all, I remember who _he _is.

* * *

**Thursday - October 21st, 1976**

I'm not proud of who I am. I'm probably not proud for all the wrong reasons, but that's not what bothers me. What bothers me is, I'm always too late. I'm always just too far away to reach out. I'm never ready to take that step. And sometimes that's all it takes is one step.

But last year, I was there. I was there in the courtyard. I saw it happen. I saw my brother's eyes. The fear, the sorrow, and the pain. It's something that haunts me. I rarely paid him little attention before. I knew he got his fair share of picking on in the years, but this time, this was the last straw I could take. I didn't want to fight his battles, he was capable, but his heart was soft. This summer though, I noticed it wasn't soft, it was broken. As his older sister, that left me feeling like a tiny part of me shattered as well. It was as if a petal dropped off a perfect rose, the petal of happiness gone from his heart. And I saw it, I saw it every single time I looked at him. It was what set me to change.

The whole cause of the pain and misery I witnessed everyday as my brother sat alone in his room, reading, and reading was due to four boys. The boys that enticed the female population. The boys that sauntered around as if they never did anything wrong. But I knew better. I had seen them push the innocent around. I witnessed them break hearts and stomp on people they believed were beneath them, but now it was time for them to taste their own medicine. I had been watching them closely over the last couple of weeks. Ever since the start of school in fact. They would get what is coming to them, finally.

"Amelia, are you even listening to me?" I tore my eyes away from my reflection. I had been brushing my long silky black hair, attempting to make it look perfect for today. Today, the day I drip my poison on the cold perfect Gryffindor boys, I had to look perfect.

My black eyes that were as dark as the night sky turned upon my best friend. My face crinkled into a smile, "Jemima," I teased, her least favorite nickname I've given her yet. Her hazel eyes sparkled in annoyance. "Sorry, Jennifer Fawley, I wasn't really listening. I was thinking of adding a hint of fountain to be honest."

"Merlin knows you could use it. You are so pale!" She laughed, her blonde hair bouncing with each wave of laughter. The two of us couldn't be more opposites. She was a beautiful tan blond, where as me? Amelia Freya Snape, I was pale as can be with dark black hair. Together, we shone like the day and night.

"We don't really have time though." I looked down at my silver watch, it read seven forty. I wanted to make sure we got down to breakfast close to the same time the 6th year Gryffindor boys do. Jemima knew that too, she was well aware of my plan. And today, since Sirius Black was fresh on the market, he would be my first target and most likely my hardest.

"Fine, at least tie your tie right though." She said in an exasperated voice. She told me this every day. My tie was never on straight, but she was always there to fix it for me. So why would I bother ever figuring out how to do it properly? Smiling Jemima fixed the glossy green and silver tie, in the same motherly way she did every day.

Once she was finished she held out her hand, waiting. I lifted mind as well and we high fived with a grin, our last ritual of the morning. Today, we put good use to the name of Slytherin.

The walk to the Great Hall didn't take long. After seven years of being at Hogwarts we were comfortable enough with all the passage ways and our speed on the staircases. What we weren't comfortable with still, was the chill that enter in the dungeons around this time of year. Autumn was descending upon us as the leaves took their last breaths and changed right before falling to the cold hard ground. But right now, it was just another hard reminder that it was our last autumn here.

A shiver crept up my spine as I thought about that.

Our last year here. How bitter sweet it was.

I knew in my heart, somehow, this year would be my best yet.

It was too much great relieve that we finally made it to the Great Hall. I loved feeling the warmth the glorious dining hall brought us. No longer did I need to pull my Slytherin cloak tightly around me. I let it loosely hang around me, showing of my curves in this wretched uniform.

"Amelia," Jemima hissed in my ear. We were just about to head by our usual spot, when she spotted the exact group of boys I wanted to see.

"That's a code Black." I smirked and as stealthily as I could I slipped away from my best friend. Casually, I headed towards my brother who was farther down the table where Black and his friends were walking to their spot at the Gryffindor table, closer to the front of the Great Hall. I noticed the flicker of glances between all the boys. It was as if they wanted to hex my brother, but not on my watch.

I held a lot of grace and pose when I wanted, but this time I dropped all pretense and stumbled forward. I let my books fly forward and my legs slipped from underneath me and I landed on the ground with them. Briefly, I looked up and saw my 'Advanced Potion Making, Grade 6' had landed right by Black's feet. My dark hair was curtained around my face, but I shyly peaked around it and with years of practice aimed at much worthier boys, I flicked my attention up, only to met grey eyes of the lady killer Sirius Black.

"Are you okay—" He gave one of his famous smiles, but faltered at the sight of my tie. Or maybe it was because he didn't recognize me. Either reason, his face fell out of a smile. His friends still looked at me curiously, but each with a different expressions within their eyes. Potter wore a look of concern as I lay on the floor and he tapped his hands together. Lupin was picking up the last of my books with a frown, and the last boy Pettigrew seemed to be shying away because of Slytherin robes right behind Potter.

"It's Amelia," My voice came out as a timid whisper, but I calculated it. I knew exactly how to respond. I had watched Black enough to realize what would move him towards a girl.

"What a lovely name." He grabbed the rest of the books from Lupin and with his other hand helped me up. Somewhere behind them, in my peripheral, I saw Severus sit up in protest. He was about to act, thinking these horrid people were hurting his sister, but he didn't act. His friends were watching as well, hoping I would take care of myself. "Is there a last name to it?" He questioned, but I didn't answer.

When I was up on my feet, I brushed off my skirt and then took my books out of his hands. I looked down at my feet and spoke softly again. "That's my little secret." Looking down at my feet once more, I pushed past him and headed down to the end of the Slytherin table. The whole time I felt his eyes on my back. I had grabbed his attention, even if on a tiny thread, soon I would have him wrapped around my finger.

Today seemed to take forever. I had a packed class schedule and today was just like any other. Except Transfiguration was taking forever to finish. Professor McGonagall was pushing a lot harder topics on us. My dream in life was to be Unspeakable. Why? That's the mystery of it all isn't it. So that's why I took Transfiguration, Potions, Arithmancy, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, and Ancient Runes. A full load for most students, but I have my reasons. Slughorn has been very gracious to me and has been working hard on getting me in the Ministry. I have the top grades of my year, but that doesn't mean much if I slack.

Today though, I was slacking. You couldn't really blame me. Double Transfiguration on a Thursday for your last class of the day, you would be day dreaming too. I was mainly day dreaming because we were discussing how to transfigure large objects, such as say a bed into a knife. The amount of power in your words will affect the outcome of such a large object. I already knew this. I read most of the book already, which is why I wonder why I wasn't put in Ravenclaw sometimes.

"Before I dismiss you, I want to stress how important this essay is." Professor McGonagall announced. I perked up from my seat ever so slightly with the quill tighter in my right hand. "I know a lot of you have been working with practicing your non-verbal spells, but transfiguring large objects is harder to do with non-verbal. Please make sure you go into length with best practices in the essay." She turned and looked at several students in the class. Her eyes landed on me with a proud smile before she cared on, "Make sure it is at least 10-inches of parchment and due next Thursday." Her strict eyes met Charlie Baker, a fellow Slytherin. "Class dismissed!"

I couldn't scramble up fast enough. Neither could some of the other students. Jemima and I shoulder our bags just as her stomach gave an uncomfortable growl. We couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't wait, I really want a steak." She told me just as we headed out into the bustling hallway.

I couldn't help but give her a look, "You eat like a Hippogriff."

"Someone has too." She shrugged and pulled on my hand, telling me in her own way that she wanted me to go quicker. Looking behind her, she giggled. Then her eyes caught mine. "We have company."

I was tempted to turn around, but I knew better. When she said we had company, it usually meant a boy. I haven't had a fling in a while, not this year at least. I could go for a snog, but there wasn't time for that.

"Amelia! Wait up!" I bit my lip and winked at Jemima. "Amelia!" The familiar smooth voice called out again. This time I did stop walking. Jemima joined me as well. Turning around we saw Sirius Black with only his best mate, James Potter. It must have been a long day for Black, at least in his mind. His tie was askew and his shirt was un-tucked on the left side. The more I looked, the more bothered I felt. Can't he at least try to look nice?

I smiled regardless. "Can I help you with something?" I innocently asked. I faked as if I didn't recognize him, but really what Slytherin didn't know of the Blood-traitor Sirius Black?

"We, I mean, this morning I helped you with your books." He ran his hands absentmindedly through his hair. What I found odd was the way his words came out. I always heard rumors of how much of a sweet talker Black was. Or maybe this is what they meant?

"Oh," I covered my face with my hands acting embarrassed. Jemima patted my back, playing with me. "I am so sorry! I was in a hurry. I really needed to talk to Evan Rosier before Potions and I just, I'm so clumsy sometimes."

Potter and Black exchanged looks. "It's okay," Black reassured me after the silent words were exchanged between friends. "I'm Sirius Black, by the way." He held out his hand to me for the second time today. I looked over at Jemima before I took it. He gently grabbed it and like many purebloods I had dated before, he planted a tiny, but sweet kiss on the back of my hand.

"I think I've heard of you before." I believe that one stung a bit. I feel like usually a girl would giggle and say I know. But I didn't. His hand twitched slightly as he pulled away.

That's when Potter jumped in. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet. He looked between me and Jemima with very curious eyes. "I'm James Potter, sorry we didn't get to properly met earlier."

"Not to worry." I waved dismissively, then turned back to Jemima. "Oh! I'm sorry, you both know my name, but this is my best friend." I grabbed her and pulled her forward. "This is Jennifer Fawley, we're both in Slyhterin."

"That's why I didn't recognize you. Sorry, I don't talk to a lot of Slytherin's." Black tilted his head and both of us. He seemed to be taking in our appearance. It was then Jemima's stomach growled. We exchanged looks this time, both holding back a giggle. "Why don't you two come to dinner with us? I am sure Remus and Peter would love the company."

I felt a tiny hand reach onto my arm. I knew right away it was Jemima. She was urging me to say yes. I was opening my mouth to say yes, but I thought of something.

_Take it slow. Black loves a challenge._

"I would love to, really I would, but we can't." I grabbed the strap of my backpack and held it tightly. I gave another look of disappointment. "I mean, I can't." I corrected. "I have a wicked essay due for Arithmancy."

"Then breakfast, you can't say no to breakfast tomorrow morning? Fawley can come as well." Black held eyes that would make any girl melt, but I saw through it. It was the same eyes he used on countless girls for a snog. I would know, I used the same eyes when I wanted one as well.

"You are asking a Slytherin to breakfast." Jemima scolded at his Gryffindor robes. "I'm sorry, but I am not letting my best friend _near _a Blood-traitor like you." She spat and then pulled me away. It was very spur of the moment. I could tell it stirred something because Black went to reach for me, but I was already several steps ahead of him.

When we neared the Great Hall, Jemima finally spoke. "I think that will help."

"He is a Blood-traitor though." I shrugged.

"I'm not saying he isn't. The _filth_, but we still need to do this right. I love your brother just as much as you do. Someone has to do the dirty work." We high fived and then sat at our usual spot.

"This is just like banishing a boggart." I sighed, my eyes casting towards the Gryffindor table then back to my empty plate.

"What's just like banishing a boggart?" Both Jemima and I jumped. Prewitt, always did this to us. He would sneak up behind us every single dinner and scare us. He was a 7th year with us as well. We made a trio, but this year he's been hanging out with the boys more and more. Part of that is because he is Qudditch captain, the other part was he claimed we were ruining his chances of getting a girlfriend. I always laughed at that. He was ruining his own chances.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about." To prove my point I tugged on a couple strands of sandy brown hair.

He shoved my hand away. "I know what that means, Amelia Snape has found her next victim."

I was mid way through piling salad onto my plate when he said that. I couldn't help, but set down the serveware and glare at him. "I do not plan victim's, usually the guys come to me."

"What about —" I covered his mouth.

"This isn't up for discussion."

Jemima giggled, just another dinner.

* * *

**Friday - October 22nd, 1976 - 8:48 PM**

His hands were slowly creeping up my skirt. This uniform was begging to come off. We were tightly cramped in a cupboard that had my name on it all school year. I deepened the kiss, my hands tightly clung to his now mess of brown hair.

"Edwin," his name passed through my lips. I couldn't get close enough. I just needed that physical touch. Our lips drew closer, our breath mingling into one. His tongue followed my lead, his callused hands roamed free. Slowly with delicate movement, he reached underneath my shirt to unhook my bra, but that's when we heard a noise in the hallway.

Quickly we broke apart. I flushed bright pink and straighten my appearance. Wanting to lose no time, I gave a feeble attempt to straighten my Slytherin tie and left the cupboard that Edwin and I shared every time we felt stress. It was our routine. I would always leave first at any noise. Of course as my luck would have it, it was just a 5th year leaving the library. Curfew was almost upon for the older students, about an hour left. My mood was gone though. I would wonder back down to the dungeons, probably bother Prewitt.

I wondered aimlessly. Not even caring if Edwin made it back to the Ravenclaw tower. He and I had a deal, it was never love, just lust. But who needed love anyways? It was just heartache and pain.

I found myself right in front of the grand windows that laced the back of 3rd floor corridor. It was often one of my favorite spots. Time and time again, I would find myself here thinking.

Throwing my legs up I sat on the windowsill and looked out into the starry night. It was beautiful. I could just see the trees in the dim light swaying to a soft breeze. Out in the distance I could see smoke coming from Hagrid's hut. The small comfort of Hogwarts all around me. I hugged my knees tighter and rested my cheek on the cool window pane.

Distantly I could hear footsteps, but I paid no attention. Curfew on Friday was ten for 5th years and up. I wouldn't get in trouble. I just wanted to sit in my own thoughts. But the steps grew closer and closer. When they were finally to close for me to ignore, I turned my head.

"Black," I straighten ever so slightly.

"Amelia," he greeted right back. He dared to sit next to me on the windowsill. Our black shoes touched each other. He turned to look out the window, not saying a word. I followed his eyes. He seemed to be looking right where I was moments ago, the soft billowing smoke on Hargid's hut. It was a soft silence before he focused on me. My black eyes locked with his beautiful sky grey eyes. "You've only told me your first name." He commented, his hands wring together. He seemed to be hiding something.

Of course I really was. I purposely didn't tell him my last name. He would know though, simply ask the right people and he would know. The only downfall to my plan. "Does a surname really matter?"

"No, I'm just curious. You are a Slytherin." Black's eyes were locked on my features. They narrowed slightly, then crinkled in the smile that twisted on his lips.

"Names don't make the wizard." I lifted my head off the window pane. I leaned forward slightly to shift into the dim torchlight. "And if I told you, you probably wouldn't talk to me."

"Do you really think so? I like to think I'm better than most purebloods." I genuinely laughed at his comment. He frowned though. "You can tell me, or I can find out other ways. I am just curious and I can figure it out in a heartbeat." There was a devious sort of look upon him when he said he could find out. A part of me knew he could.

"We could make it a game." I suggested. I knew he was competitive enough to say yes. There was no way he wouldn't take the bait. This was Sirius Black. If he wanted something and was interested enough, he would get it.

"A game," the words came out thoughtfully. He reached up and tugged his well past five o' clock shadow. "Then tell me about yourself and I'll see what I can gather. As a Slytherin, I'm going to assume you are pureblood."

"Half," I corrected, this lead him to smile.

"Does Fawley know this? She seemed pretty animated about status." His posture changed. No longer was he wring his hands, but now he was paying attention and not moving an inch. I had Sirius Black's full attention. A part of me wondered if he was always this way with girls. Did he listen to them and then lure them in? Is that how he got his snogs?

"Jemima? Oh she knows. I'm not going to make the same mistakes my mother did." I scrunched my nose up. Just thinking of my father made me sick.

"So your mother was a Blood-traitor." Black nodded. It was hard to tell in the dim light, but it seemed as if he was surprised by the news.

"I wonder sometimes. I feel like Tobias used some form of Muggle witchcraft. As stupid as that sounds, I like to believe mother is a smart woman." It was true I really did feel that way. And I also felt like this was enough for tonight. I stood up and smoothed out my skirt, noticing now how rugged my clothing was. If Black was paying attention I'm sure he could notice I was snogging earlier.

He stood up as well. "I take it you don't like your dad, considering you call him by his first name."

I didn't say anything. If I wanted to keep up the sweet and innocent act, I would have to keep my mouth shut on how much I really hated my father. I smiled instead and changed the subject. "Sorry to cut this short, Black. I am very exhausted."

"I can walk you back to the Slytherin common room." Taking a step forward, he suggested.

I smirked, "That won't be necessary, I'm a big girl."

"Amelia, can I be honest with you?" He question, but I didn't respond. I kept looking down at my feet, waiting for him to speak. He seemed to of gotten the hint because he carried on. His voice echoing in our empty hallway. "I've never met a Slytherin like you before and I intend to find out why. As of right now I feel like you were placed in the wrong house."

My eyes tore away from my feet. They looked right at him. I knew mischief was playing on my face. "There was no mistake here. I'm in Slytherin for a reason." And with that I turned and left, leaving him one of the biggest hints I could have. At least in my mind. This game could go on for as long as it took, because I couldn't help smiling after my departure.

* * *

**Saturday - October 23rd, 1976 - 1:11 PM**

"You swear?" I leaned closer over the table. Jemima and I were seated in the far corner, closer to the Restricted section with some of Sirius Black's former fan girls. These were girls he once dated, but he dumped them for one reason or another. I didn't care why, per say, I just cared on how best to get him back.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Snape." The beautiful blonde by the name of Mary MacAnderson told me. She was a 5th year Ravenclaw. And as sour as can be about Sirius Black.

"So everything was going great until you said you loved him?" I repeated, actually interested. I turned to Jemima who was furiously writing with her quill. Taking more notes than she did back in History of Magic and that was saying something.

"He would take me out nearly every night. Find a different classroom or cupboard and surprise me with roses. He was anything a girl could ever ask for. And then like I said, I admitted I loved him and he got all weird." Mary's current best friend, Katie Foulwer patted her on the back. Mary produced a hiccup of tears. "Slowly he got distant, then as cold as can be he broke up with me."

"It was the same for me! Don't you worry!" Katie looked right at me. She dated Black well over a year ago. "I, in the heat of our kisses, said I love you."

"And how did he respond?" Jemima looked up from her notes and both the girls.

"Said 'Fuck', I'll never forget. Just 'fuck', then the dirt bag up and left." Katie's eyes were so venomous I think she could have a basilisk running in fear.

It was one thing we were finding out, Jemima and I. These girls, when Black broke their heart, they fell hard. It made me wonder why. What was I really getting myself into?

"Huh," I pondered. "How did he ask you out?"

"Me?" Katie pulled her hand away from Mary's back. She folded them like a saint over her heart. But she was far from it, even if her light brown hair nearly looked like a halo in its ponytail. "It was so sweet, we bumped into each other when I was leaving detention with Professor McGonagall. It was from there every day he would try to get to know me. Then—" She gave a dreamy sort of sigh, "One day after a series of questions, he produced a single pink rose and asked me if I would be his girlfriend."

"You said yes of course." Jemima smiled weakly, barely looking up from more scribbles.

"He gave me so much attention. He listened and asked questions, what guy does that?" Katie noted with an irritated click of her tongue.

She was right of course. Boy's didn't really care to listen to our hearts, they did it when they wanted something. I sighed, "Got it, thanks girls."

"Hold on, I don't." Jemima set down the quill and pushed the paper's aside. "Listen, I know you said that he would lure girls in. We've heard it before, but what I want to know is his habits with his friends, if you've noticed any."

She was my best friend for a reason. I grinned.

"Obviously he's closet to Potter." Katie said, barely pausing she carried on. "Shame he's head over heels for Lily Evans." A dreamy sigh passed, as if given the chance she would date Potter.

"I'd say he's next closest to Remus." Since Mary was done hiccuping, she joined in. "He was always so kind to him too. I am pretty sure besides caring for himself Sirius would do anything for Remus."

I looked at Jemima. Our eyes locked in acknowledgement. "Huh," I grabbed the quill and scribbled down a thought.

_Backstab - Sirius with Remus_

"What about Pettigrew?" I asked after I finished my note.

"Oh, Sirius picked on him." Katie shrugged, she seemed to have nothing more.

"Anything else worth noting?" Jemima pressed, she wanted more. Needed more, this wasn't enough dirt. I'd have to dig deeper if I wanted more. Both of us would.

"Last year, when we were dating I remember this incented because Sirius was really closed up." Katie's face screwed up. She was thinking really hard about something. I waited patiently, but I was really curious. I never noticed at any time last year Black closed up. Then again, I never cared for him last year. He was just another reason why my brother suffered so much. "What bothered me the most was that Remus wouldn't talk to him. Since then he's been even nicer for it."

"I heard rumors though that it had something to do with your brother, Snape." Mary interjected, with a flip of her blond hair. "Rumor was he nearly killed him and Remus and James flipped."

"What do you mean, nearly killed my brother?" My eyes widened. I peered between the two girls in front of me, but they merely shrugged. It wasn't something they probably knew about. If I had never heard about it..."Wait a second. I remember my brother—Nevermind, thanks girls."

"Sure, let us know if you need any more information." Katie smiled and got up, Mary following closely behind.

We waited till they were out of sight, then poured over our notes. The more we read them, the more we realized how similar Black's movements were. He would always act as if he wanted to hear everything about his latest fling. He would listen and find out every last thing about her. After that point he would begin to snog her. The relationship would escalate, but every single one would end with the words 'I love you.' It became clear to me that he never did this for love. Of course, that could be concluded because the girls he more or less chose were model worthy.

I looked at the last page. We had gathered that my easiest victim after Black was Lupin. It was coming up with the plan that would be the problem. Jemima and I bounced back ideas back and forth, but nothing sounded good enough. Then we couldn't decide if I should do Black and then Potter, or even if Jemima should help out. She was willing too. Jemima always loved my brother as her own. She was an only child and to her, I was family.

In the end, we spent all afternoon in the library figuring out nothing. Around five we called it quits and headed to the Great Hall for supper. I was famished, something about plotting really does make you hungry for some reason. We were relatively close to the Great Hall when there was a commotion going on. It had to have been about a floor away. We rushed down the stairs, realizing it was probably a duel. I was interested, it was probably another fight between Canton, a 7th year Gryffindor, and Marston, a 6th year Slytherin who was as pureblood as they get. They've fought several times this week already and managed to land in the hospital wing at least once.

"Snape!" I felt a tug on my arm and looked to my left to see Rosier with his green eyes look at me. "It's your brother."

I groaned, "Let me guess, Potter and Black."

"Not sure, but I would hurry." He advised and lead the way.

My heart was throbbing in my chest. I could feel my breath pick up as we quickened the pace down the winding corridor. It wasn't the pace that we were running at, it was fear. What would happen to him this time? Would it be just as bad as the fight last year? How could it be. He lost his best friend, Lily. My heart twisted now, this time with pain. I'll never forget the looks on their faces when he called her a mud-blood, even if she was one. He still cared for her and it was all their fault.

My blood tingled when I saw the four group of boys surrounding the one Slytherin. Where were Severus friends? Why was Rosier the only one to get me and why didn't he bother to defend my bother? I growled and felt Jemima slip behind me.

We watched at a safe distant.

"Well, Snivellus? What will it be?" Black was twirling his wand in his hand and his eyes were locked on my brother.

"Personally, I could always wash his hair." Potter suggested when Severus didn't answer.

I hated that, his hair wasn't that greasy! It had gotten that way recently because he stopped caring about his appearance. And why? Because Lily hated him thanks to Potter.

I kept my eyes fixed on them, waiting for a chance to intervene. Pettigrew was giggling like a school girl and Lupin was slowly backing away. I found that odd.

"Maybe I should wipe that smile off your face." Severus threatened, pulling his wand out as well. He was outnumbered and he knew it. Even if students were watching, no one would go against Potter and Black.

"Oh please you are going to hurt yourself." Black snickered, which was the last straw. I hated that they thought my brother was weak. He wasn't and he wasn't a greaseaball like they said.

In a last minute decision I ran past the four boys and pretended not to notice them. I felt my shoulder bump against someone, but I didn't know who. I just kept looking with my head down and pretending to cry. I let a couple of sobs come out as I ran for my brother. "Severus!" I cried, daring to look up just in time for him to drop his guard.

"Amelia," He question in his dead pan voice. The voice that had been without emotions since last year. I hoped maybe he would be getting better, but it still sounded as if the happiness was stolen from him by a dementor.

I grabbed onto him and held him tightly, this time a real tear slipped out. I couldn't stand to see him this way. He repeated my name a again, but I hid in to his chest.

"Sorry Severus," Jemima's voice echoed somewhere behind me. I dared to turn my head to my right where her voice was coming from. She pushed passed a couple of Slytherin's who dared to come out of the shadows. "I don't know what got into her, I think it was because we ran into Richmond."

I could almost hug Jemima. Richmond is an ex-boyfriend of mine. The only steady boyfriend I've ever had. The boy was a real prat if you ask me, though I broke up with him.

Severus made an impatient noise. I felt him shift, his eyes had to be looking right at the four he hated most. It was obvious he wanted to finish the fight, I knew him well enough to understand that.

"Amelia, I don't have time for your stupid lover's fights." His voice had anger in it, but I felt the love in the way he held me. He'd always be there for me, no matter what.

I pushed away and wiped my eyes. "You're right, always you are." I dared to look at Black. He had furrowed brows and was holding back words. I glanced away before our eyes met. "Can I eat dinner with you and your friends?" I sniffled.

"Amy, you can't —Jennifer." He protested to her. But she shrugged as if it wasn't any of her concern if we caused him discomfort.

"Jemima wants me happy." My black hair fell over my face, blocking my fake tears.

"I do too!" Severus felt defeated. He put a hand on my shoulder and began to lead me towards the Great Hall. "You are so impossible, you know that?"

I bit my lip, "I love you." I hoped and prayed that at least Pettigrew heard.

"Dinner and that's all." He told me.

But that was all I needed. Jemima stepped close to me, grinning ear to ear and I knew. I knew how easy it would be to lure Black even closer into false security. There was no way I could fail now. Nothing, is sweater than revenge.

* * *

**A/N: Again...let me know what you think. I am not sure I will continue on with the story. It was just an idea I had. Thanks for reading :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Feeling of Revenge: **_**Chapter 2**_

**A/N: I just wanted to say thank you to my one reviewer,** BlowBlowWinterWind**. It was enough to make me write this next chapter! Thanks again for the wonderful review. Enjoy! *I will try to update once a week.  
**

**Oh! Also, I should mention this story is rated M for language and sexish stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Thursday - October 28th, 1976 - 5:21 PM**

Black had not attempted to seek me out, not even once since I cried into Severus' arms. I made a point though, of sitting with my brother at least once a day usually at dinner. To be fair to him, tonight I said I wasn't going to bless him with my presences. Severus doesn't like me hovering around. His friends don't seem to mind so much, but being the older sister I suppose it was getting bothersome. I could only sit by my brother for so long. Jemima and I both noticed that when we would sit with my brother, Black would give us curious glances. It was something, but not enough. Which is why today, as I entered the Great Hall I was going to take action.

Jemima gave me one last encouraging look. The plan was for me to head over to the Gryffindor table and personally talk to Black himself, but when I looked over I noticed something that would work much better. Edwin, was talking with his cousin. A smirk traced my lips. I left Jemima standing alone while I took charge. Some things just work out perfectly and this was one of those times, it was almost like a fairy tale.

"Edwin," I cooed and took the open spot, not too far down was Black.

"If it isn't my favorite Slytherin, Amelia." Edwin smiled right back and gave a peck onto my check.

I patted him away. In the process I noticed a couple of heads turned. It was one thing for the Ravenclaw Edwin Bowyer to be at the Gryffindor table, but for a Slytherin that was another thing.

"I just had a quick question." I ignored all the looks and focused my eyes solely on Edwin.

"If by question, you mean booty call, then yes go ahead and ask him. Pay me no attention." Edwin snickered at his cousins comment. I however frowned.

"Shut it Brown, before I hex you." I said coldly. My eyes glanced up at the boy across from us, in the process I dared to glance at Black. His interested was piped, he was looking at us with a inquisitive expression. It couldn't get much better than this. I would get a snog out of this and Black's attention. Just like banishing a boggart.

I turned back to Edwin, with sweet gentle eyes. "I was wondering if you could help me with my Charms homework?"

Brown said something rude, but Edwin talked louder. "I would love to help you with your Charms homework." He reached out and tugged lightly on my ponytail. "Your hair is up, I can never say no when you wear your hair up."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Same place as usual?" His hands still lingered in my black long hair.

"I'll be in the library, so if I am a little late that's why." I said projected stronger than I normally speak. I gave one last smile and got up to leave, but that's when everything went wrong. My luck was too good. It was as if the sky opened open and rained on me, because as I stood my body collided into someone sturdy. As I stumbled backwards, my back falling towards the Ravenclaw table, I felt numb. I attempted to breath in, but the air didn't want to come in. Edwin reached out with his callused hands and helped me up, just as my eyes flickered onto who I bumped into.

As Ilocked on, my chest began to burn. Tears were welling in my throat and behind the corner of my eyes. I felt sick to my stomach. "Richmond," I whispered harshly. The only one I ever loved. The one I gave my whole heart too, Fredrick Richmond.

"Do watch where you are going you filthy half-blood." His green eyes were cold with hatred as he looked down on me. The only way he would ever view me, down through cold eyes. I shuddered, once remembering the kindness in them. Now looking into them I saw nothing good.

I shook my head, letting black hair fall out of my ponytail and into my eyes. "Believe what you will, but we both know I am of better blood status than you'll ever be." It was a lie. I knew it was, and the way he laughed, his brown hair bouncing with each laugh, he knew it was too.

Richmond reached out with his soft hands and rested it on my cheek. I felt some distant part of me _wanting _to lean in. I pushed the feeling back as far as I could. Farther than the oceans stretch, I let go of the weak, wanting part of me. I stood my ground and I stood tall.

"Look at you, such a fine whore you've become." The words hit me like a stunning spell. I longed to reach for my wand, to hex that sick smirk off his face. But I didn't get the chance. Just as a tear finally did slip through the cracks, Edwin pulled his wand out. It was pointed right at Richmond's throat.

"Richmond, turn around and leave before I blast that smile off your face." Edwin, who never had much affection for me other than the lust I brought, actually stood up for me.

I felt the tears lighten a bit, but they were still coming. They became even worse when Richmond merely laughed. That was it, I couldn't take anymore. I swallowed, "Just forget it, he isn't worth it." I pushed passed Edwin and Richmond and headed out of the Great Hall. Not a minute to spare either, because the flood gates flew open and I was sobbing. I didn't know where to go from here. The Entrance Hall looked like a blur through my teary eyes. I heaved a breath and let my feet carry me to the chilly dungeons.

_I love you, Amelia. _

His stupid voice trailed my mind. I hid away and with each step I took I was closer to reaching the Slytherin Common room. I could find my solace there. I could find something that Richmond didn't taint.

"Amelia!" His voice still taunting me. This felt so much louder, so much more different. It sounded kinder. I couldn't handle this right now. I ran even faster.

"Amelia," This time it was closer and desperate. The more I heard it, the less it sounded like Richmond. I took a wild step and turned around. My hair spun onto my wet cheeks and stuck there. I felt my eyes were puffy and my nose was beginning to run straight down. I was an absolute mess and there was Sirius Black, with a handkerchief in hand and his famous half smile on his lips.

I stood there stupidly, feeling unprepared as he reached out and kindly wiped away my tears, one by one.

"There," He said softly before placing the handkerchief with the initials S.B. within my hand. "This time you have a real gentleman to wipe away your tears."

I gave him a questioning look. "A real gentleman?" I repeated.

"Last time you ran to Snivellus. I'm giving you the chance to run to me." His hand lingered within mine. He kept smiling, but I snarled.

"There is nothing wrong with _Severus_." I corrected sternly and pulled my hand off. I kept the handkerchief though and wiped away some more angry tears.

"I hadn't even realized you were friends with him." The hand I had just abandoned, he held out to me, waiting for me to take it. I hesitated for a moment before I grabbed a hold and let him lead me away from the dungeons. "I have so much to learn about you Amelia, the Slytherin." He mused in a whisper

"He's a grade lower than me, how would I not know of Severus Snape?" I found the tears fading away. Each step I took seemed to clear them away. My thoughts were no longer focused on the past, I was moving forward all thanks to Sirius _Bloody_ Black.

"So you are a Seventh year?" Black walked over a trick stair and kindly stirred me over it as well. I tried to pinpoint where he was taking me in the castle, but we had done so many twist and turns I wasn't fully sure where I was.

"It would appear that way, now wouldn't it?" It hit me then as we reached the last of the staircase. We were on the third floor. He was taking me to the windowsill we first had our long conversation at. He was good. He was damn good at the art of seducing women. I inwardly groaned, no matter what I did, I could not let him get the upper hand. This all had to be calculated. I had to be different and more importantly I had to stand out. If I wanted to hurt Black, I couldn't just be a fling. I had to be more.

"Since you are a Seventh year, you must have your life figured out?" He broke my thoughts and somehow managed to get me to focus on him.

"In a way yes." I smiled, not answering his question completely. Instead I took my time and seated myself on the windowsill. He followed the suit and this time, I made sure our feet didn't touch. "If you must know, I aspire to be an Unspeakable."

He let out a low whistle, "That's a big dream."

"I dream big." I shrugged. "What about you?"

"As you know, I am sure, that I will need to get a job. Mum doesn't like me enough to give me even a knut." Even though it was a serious topic, he as smiling. That surprised me. I wondered if it was too painful for him to cope with and that's why he smiled. He smiled to hide it all."Not really sure to be honest. I was hoping for an Auror."

"Really?" I cocked my eyebrow. "Dreaming big I see." I studied his features even closer. He wasn't lying. I could tell that much. But the more I looked, the more I realized for once Sirius Black lacked confidence. I couldn't imagine him not being cocky. I found it odd, but I didn't say anything. I needed to stay on task. I had to get the upper hand.

"A simpler question." Idly, keeping to my innocent act I had been playing with him, I played with the hem of my skirt. "What's your favorite color?" Yes, it was a simple question, but there was a reason. I was testing him. What would he say and how would he word it.

He straighten his back and leaned in closer to me after thinking about it for a moment. He quirked in eyebrow. "Truthfully," He said in a soft gentle tone. I almost rolled my eyes, but refrained. "Red," Sirius whispered as he cupped his hand on my check. "It is the color that tinges your cheeks with beauty." He let go and his hand fell to my lips. Gently he traced my bottom lip with his index finger. "It's the color that blesses your lips and most importantly, sweetie, it's the color of love."

I felt laughter bubbling forward as he pulled away. I know now why girls swooned over him. He could make the simplest things sound romantic. Question was, how could I turn this around? Or how could I interest him.

A smiled passed on my lips. "Your charm may work on a Hufflepuff or even a Gryffindor, but darling I am a Slytherin. You will need to try harder."

To my great surprise, he laughed. It was a deep laugh and a bit raspy. It was the first time I had heard him laugh. I never paid him enough attention to hear him laugh, it was almost contagious. "If we are playing at that game, then I guess I should tell you I know you aren't as innocent as you pretend."

My eyes began to widened, but I stopped and kept on smiling. "Oh?"

"I saw you with Bowyer." I tried not to laugh at him. "Everyone knows he's the biggest playboy."

"Next to you of course." I reasoned right back. He just smiled at me. "And that means nothing. Bowyer is in a couple of my classes. He is very good at Charms."

"Charms in a broom closet." He was quick to respond.

I had to admit one thing, Sirius Black was observant and smart. "I like to consider myself a pureblood." It was the only thing I could think of to retort with. Most pureblood were not as wild as Black was when it came to their love lives.

"I'll just have to watch you closely." He glanced at me, his eyes racking my body. "Back to the more serious questions, love." He cleared his throat. I straighten my back knowingly I let him get the upper hand once more. "What is your favorite color then, since mine seemed to be rubbish?"

"Pink, it's so soft and innocent." It wasn't true, not in the slightest. My favorite color had to be lavender. It's also my favorite scent. It's calming and beautiful in its own way. I wasn't really sure why I said pink to him. I think a part of me didn't want him to get to know me at all.

"Pink," He repeated. Black's eyes never left me. In a way, it made me feel nervous. I was used to boys looking at my figure, but the way he did it made it seem like he was looking past that. Maybe even underneath it all. He really was a pig. "What about your favorite class?"

"Easily Transfiguration." I smiled, that one was actually true. It was one of my top classes and even though I was in Slytherin, I loved Professor McGonagall.

"Huh," He pondered.

I gave him a moment before interrupting, "Does this really have anything to do with figuring out my Surname?"

"No, but I'm interested in more than just the surname." He threw on his winning smile. "You are very beautiful, Amelia."

To my surprise, I blushed. I hadn't blushed since before Fredrick, sorry _Richmond_, broke my heart in my fifth year. It was a weird feeling to have the blood rush to my cheeks, but why did it happen? The only thing Black said was truthful words. I had heard it dozens of times with my many flings. No, they weren't flings, they were ways to forget the pain. Boys that I used without caring for their feelings. After fifth year, I found I did as I pleased and no one would stop me.

I shook my head. It needed to be clear. I had to get this right because if I couldn't break Black's heart and even affect his friends, I would have to resort to spells. I wouldn't want to do that. I don't like people to know how good of a dueler I can be. But I doubt those boys would even take me seriously with a wand. The more I learn about Black the angrier I seem to get. Every little rumor I hear takes me back to deeper hatred. Being with him just proves the point. He uses the same ploy to lure girls in.

"Can I ask you something?" One thing I learned from talked to his ex-girlfriend's was that rarely did they ever really meet his friends. They would at meals, right before his morning snog, but never anything else. I was daring to push where no girls had gone in Sirius Black's life. I would have to wouldn't I?

"As long as it's nothing to profound. I'm not much in a thinking mood tonight." His smile fell upon his lips once again. He really did smile a lot, was that part of a trick as well?

"No, I promise it's not." I, oddly enough, smiled back. He nodded to urge me on. "I was wondering if I could meet your friends."

He obviously wasn't expecting that question. He stared at me open mouthed for a moment and then he balanced out. He closed his mouth and sat up. "I would be delighted. You already met James, I know everyone else is curious about Amelia, the Slytherin."

Black held a hand out to me. I didn't hesitate and took his hand within mine. Together he walked me up to the Gryffindor Tower. The walk was pleasant. He continued to ask me questions and I continued to answer them. Sometimes I was lying other times I told the truth. He was curious about my childhood and about what Slytherin's I knew and were close with. He was, I could tell trying to figure me out in this walk to the Tower. When we were close, but not fully there he stopped me. He explained he would get his friends out so I would not have to venture into the Gryffindor Common Room myself.

I couldn't help but smirk at this. The lion still didn't trust the snake. And rightfully so. If only he knew how devilish I could be. He wouldn't even be wasting his time, but then again if he knew I was a Snape, would he use me? Would he knowingly dangle me around and hurt me the way I am planning him, just so my brother would be enraged? It's possible. I bet he could be as cold-hearted as me.

"Amelia," I turned my head in the dim torch lit hallway. No longer was I looking at my sad and old mary-janes, but now I was finding myself staring at the four boys circling around the wall I was leaning up against. I smiled, each of them were gorgeous in their own way. Gorgeous and fragile.

"I'll start with Remus here," Black's hand was on the tall boy with light brown hair. I knew he was Remus Lupin, I didn't live in the forbidden forest. What did surprise me, was that the girls were right. Next to Potter, Lupin was his best friend. That was made obvious by the way he chose to introduce him next. "This is one of my best mates, Remus Lupin."

I took a step forward as Lupin extended a kind hand out to me. I ignored the hand, and instead went all the way up to his cheek, where a scar as if a dog scratched and left a mark above his cheek bone down to the corner of his lip. Slowly I traced the lines with careful fingers. The marks were still pink, they were fairly new. "I'd love to hear the story behind this." I finished tracing and pulled my hand away, noticing his hand fell to his side. "Lupin," I bit my lip and whispered his last name softly.

He shivered ever so slightly. "There wasn't an exciting story behind them, I promise." He smiled and ignored Black, Potter, and Pettigrew's chuckles.

"One thing I can tell you, is that any story is exciting if you put a good enough spin on it." I reached out and tugged a piece of Lupin's hair that had fallen on his forehead. "Like," Once again I traced the angry red scars. "You were protecting a vicious black dog from Dementors. But the thing about the dog was, it was so scared and weary that it attacked you by mistake."

"No, you're right Amelia. It was a big black dog." Black was laughing. I couldn't understand why, but he seemed to find my comment funny.

"I have a scar too." Pettigrew, who was standing next to Lupin held out his arm. I took a moment to examine it, acting interested when in fact I could care less.

"You were protecting the female dog weren't you? It's Pettigrew right?" He nodded timidly at my question. I took it as my turn to carry on. "Females can't stand to be separated from their mate. You boys are so romantic." I cooed and held my hands up to my chest as if praying for how sweet they were. When I turned to smile at Black, I noticed Potter. His eyes were cold when he looked at me. All over his features was distrust. "It must have been you Potter, you conjured up the Patronus." I carried on. I needed everyone to trust me and I knew Potter was fickle.

The distrust vanished, Potter was a puzzle indeed. He bounced on his feet. "I would do anything for a cute little black dog. Right Padfoot?" I raised an eyebrow and followed Potter's line of sight to Black.

"And it's a good thing you do." Black punched his best friend playfully. "Anyways," Black shook his head, it was as if he was trying to tell his friends to knock it off. "I'm going to walk Amelia back to her dorm. It's getting late for the Slytherin Princess."

I cringed inwardly.

Slytherin Princess.

"Be careful, Padfoot." Potter advised.

I tilted my head. "Has Black never been alone with a Slytherin before?" I questioned and this caused his friends to cast glances at each other. None of them meeting Black's eyes.

"If you are asking about girlfriends, no I've never dated a Slytherin." He held out his arm waiting for me to take it, but I stood there wondering about his words for a moment.

"Maybe you should keep it that way." Finally I broke the silence and took his arm.

* * *

**Friday - October 29th, 1976 - 8:03 AM**

"Amelia!" I groaned and tried to roll over again. My blankets were snatched from me. I groaned and opened my eyes just as my curtains around me pulled away and the dim greenish light from the black lake poured at my eyes. "Amelia!" Jemima looked flustered as she hovered over me. She was partially dressed for today, her tie was missing and her cloak. "You slept in your uniform." She commented finally focusing on my curled up figure.

"What?" I muttered and looked down, sure enough my uniform was wrinkled. I groaned and laid back down on my pillow. "It was a late night."

"When did you get back anyways?" Jemima walked away from my bed and grabbed her tie. From the looks of it we were the only two left in the dorm. I glanced at the clock on my night stand. One glance told me that breakfast was close to finishing and classes would be starting soon.

"Half past two in the morning." I stood up and grabbed my wand off my nightstand. I hated to do this, but I didn't have time to change. I used my wand and straighten out the wrinkles.

Jemima made a face, "At least use a freshen up spell as well."

I rolled my eyes, but knowing Jemima was right I flicked my wand once more. My clothing now smelling fresh out of the laundry.

"Care to tell me what happened yesterday? The whole Slytherin table saw your run in with Richmond." Jemima finished her tie and headed over to me. Mine was a right mess. Not even bothering with straightening my tie, she un-did the disarray that was supposed to be a tie and began over.

"It was nothing really." I shrugged. Her nimble hands were nearly done with my tie. I swatted her hand away, not wanting to talk about it anymore. I finished my own tie for once and headed for the door, not even bothering with my book bag.

Jemima grabbed both of our bags and hastily followed me out. "Not what I meant, what was with Bowyer?"

I slowed down a bit as I ascended the stairs to the Slytherin Common Room. "That he defended me? I have no idea. He has never done that before."

"Both Prewitt and I were surprised he pointed a wand at Richmond." Jemima agreed.

"Will you be more surprised to find out that Black followed me out?" I grinned from ear to ear.

Jemima literally stopped mid-step. The two of us stood there for a moment in the drafty common room before she began walking again. "Is that why you were out so late?" A knowing smirk crossed her lips.

"With Black? Oh no, not yet. This is about love, not lust." I paused and opened the exit into the hallway. Together we stepped out and hurried. I really wanted breakfast before any of my classes today, otherwise I wouldn't make it with the amount of sleep I had gotten. "Black and I hung out until at least eight. I was able to convince him to let me met his friends."

Jemima bit her lip in excitement, "And...?" She pressed.

"Went as well as we could hope. I think I at least got Lupin wrapped in devil's snare." I held out my hand and she gave me a high five.

"That's wonderful, only a matter of time." She pulled her hand away and picked up the pace a bit more as her stomach gave a growl. "But, if you weren't with Black till two in the morning, who were you with." She asked, but I had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"I went to Edwin of course. I promised a snog and you know." I shrugged. "I was upset over Richmond, can you blame me?"

"I can, it's a habit you need to stop." She sighed. "I allowed it when it first happened, but this behavior needs to stop. If you want to be proper, you'd be looking for a suitor."

"I know Jemi—"My words were cut off as a familiar arm made its way around my shoulder. "Prewitt," I said as he pulled me and Jemima into the Great Hall.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you can call me by my first name." He groaned.

I shrugged his arm off my shoulder. It was getting heavy. "I know I can, but I don't want too. We don't want your future girlfriend to get the wrong idea."

"Any luck with that girlfriend thing anyway?" Jemima looked right at Prewitt who shot her a look. "I take that as a 'no' then." She giggled into her hand, I turned away from her as not to giggle with.

"This isn't about me this time." Prewitt turned his eyes back onto me. He gave me another look, before sitting me down in our usual spot. I tried not to make a face. He never sits with us during breakfast anymore. It was a rather odd and it somehow was bothering me. There was something going on or he really was worried about me.

"We were going to sit with my brother, you know." I told him, hoping he would get the hint and sit with the Seventh year boys instead of us. He didn't though, he shook his head.

"Rumor has it Rosier has been working the courage to ask you out. He loves you guys over there." Prewitt in formed.

Jemima and I giggled, "So?" We questioned in unison.

"So, you can do better than Rosier." Prewitt informed me. He shot a glance down at Rosier, Severus, and Mulicber.

Severus was looking down the table towards me. Our black eyes locked and I smiled at him. He didn't return it. He never did anymore. My smile quickly faded. "I don't have much time to be picky. Then again—"I cut myself off. They already knew I didn't plan on getting married for a while. Prewitt always thought that was a bad idea because by then there would be no Pureblood left me. I always said I could get a Half-Blood.

"It's not much of your business, Prewitt." Jemima interjected with cold eyes. This is why she was my best friend, she would defend me to the end of the earth.

I smiled and grabbed a muffin. The Great Hall was diminishing with people. Most students were already heading to class. Older students had a bit more time before their first class, but most of the second and first years were gone. My eyes naturally travelled over to the Gryffindor table. To my surprise the exact boys I wanted to see weren't there. I traced the rest of the table and gave up. I didn't see them anywhere.

I shook it off and finished my breakfast, laughing and talking with Jemima and Prewitt. It felt as if last nights run in with Richmond didn't happen. A part of me knew I had to thank Black for that, but I really didn't want too.

Once breakfast was done, the three of us headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts, arms linked. I was ready for the day to finish. I only had two classes on Friday, but still. I was ready for the weekend. Who wouldn't be?

We were nearly there when the strap on my bag gave way and everything spilled out. I gave a great sigh and told my friends to go ahead of me. They obliged and left me to sort out the mess.

"Amelia," I looked up as my essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts was held in front of me. Black was smiling down at me with his grey eyes twinkling. "I've figured it out." I noticed as he handed the essay back, he was very careful to hold it away from himself. It was as if he was trying really hard not to see my last name.

"Figured what out?" I question absentmindedly. I looked up as I shoved books back in my bag. He was wearing the Black smirk.

"Your last name, you are Amelia Lewis." He told me proudly, but when I laughed he knew he was wrong, and the proud look fell off.

"Lewis is a fourth year Half-Blood in Hufflepuff. Sorry, mate." I stood up, coming up to his chest.

He frowned and tucked a strand my messy, not washed hair, behind my ear. "Well, my next guess is McCrevey."

"Not even close," I informed him and shouldered my bag. "McCrevey's have two boys."

"I am out of Half-Bloods for the time being." He gave a sigh, that sounded fake. I could tell by the way his eyes danced he was amused. "Here," Black pulled out his wand and fixed my strap. "I didn't want Prewitt to get mad at you, so I broke your strap."

"That was awfully nice of you." I rolled my eyes.

"I try really hard." He shrugged and patted the top of my head. "I'll continue tonight, if you have no objections I'll meet you after your last class of the day."

"I only have Charms left after Defense. I'm done at 1 o' clock today." I told him. His smile brightened.

"Perfect, I can skip Herbology." Black grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Till later," he whispered and dashed off to his first class of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Feeling of Revenge: **_**Chapter 3**_

**A/N:Thanks for reading so far. Hopefully you like it as much as I do.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Friday - October 29th, 1976 - 5:53 PM**

My side was literally aching from laughing. I never knew Sirius Black could be this funny. We spent the whole afternoon talking in one of the many abandoned classrooms. I was amazed to find how much the time flew. Most of it was spent with him asking me countless questions. And with each question I was careful. I was careful for two reasons. I didn't want to reveal to much about myself, I didn't want him to figure out I was a Snape. I also kept at a distance because he was actually a good person at heart. I could tell why girls fell over him, but I wouldn't fall for him. Anytime he genuinely made me smile, my mind kept going back to Severus solemn face.

I glanced up from my laughter. "I should go get dinner. Jemima will be wondering where I am." My silver watch was telling me it was nearly six and I wanted to catch at least some dinner.

He looked a little sad to see me go. I was starting to tell the differences between his smirks. His half corner smirk was showing, he was planning on keeping me. "Why do you call her Jemima? Her real name is Jennifer right? Why not Jenny?" Black reached up and loosened his tie. It was already half off and his shirt was un-tucked. Some girls found this attractive, I thought it was appalling and sloppy.

I bit my lip, not because of his appearance. Should I tell him or blow it off? It was a deep question and something with a lot of meaning between Jemima and I. Not only that, what good would the information be to Black? I was planning on crushing his heart. The less he knew about me, the less he could use against me. "Another time," I settled on saying. Quickly before he could say anything I jumped off the desk. My hands automatically started to brush off my skirt, but he grabbed my hands and stopped me.

With both of my hands held tight in his, he kissed the finger tips. I pretended to melt at the touch. Inside though, I wanted to hex his lips off. I waited patiently for him to speak. "The Slytherin that has captured my attention." He whispered, my eyes flashed. "I want to be able to spend more time with you, I feel the need to get to know you."

"Don't be silly," I wished I could blush on will for added affect. I settled for looking through batted eyelashes.

"I'm not, love. I just want to get to know you. So," He let go of my hands and with his wand he produced a single pink rose. In my mind it was as cliché as it could get, but I accepted it none the less. "Would you care to sit with me and my friends during the Halloween Feast on Sunday?"

I was caught off guard. I blinked several times, this time not meaning to bat my eyelashes. I guess what caught me is he said with his friends. Had I made that good of an impression that I was allowed to be around them? If that were the case things were going smoothly. But this was a snag in my plan. If I sat with them during a meal, Severus would notice. There was no way he wouldn't. And once he did, what then? Would he storm over and cause a scene? I didn't want him to know my plans. He wouldn't let me go through with it. He would tell me I was being childish. Surely Severus would tell me he didn't need me to do this for him. I guess in a way, yes I was doing it for him, but I was doing it for myself as well. I hadn't been a very good sister to him, I wanted to make it up in my own way. Even without him realizing it.

"I think," I paused, still unsure of what I thought. "Yes, alright." Not sure why, but I agreed.

"You mean it?" His eyes lit up. I couldn't help but smile at his excitement. I wondered if it was real excitement. I could never be too sure with him.

"I'll have to talk to my brother." I admitted, I knew it would snag Black's interest.

"Your brother? You ever going to tell me his name?" He asked right away. I shrugged.

"I know that you already know who he is. And let's just say he wouldn't fancy me hanging out with you one bit." I grabbed my bag off the floor and headed for the door. My eyes glanced outside, it was getting even later. The sun was starting to set and soon it would give way to evening. I sighed, another day almost done.

Black followed me to the door, close to my heels. He grabbed the bag I just put on my back and carried it. Again, he was being polite. I didn't like it, but I didn't say anything either. "That narrows it down you know, saying I know him."

"Hardly, I'm just convinced you don't want to find out." I opened the door and stepped into the dead hallway. Everyone had to be just finishing up dinner. Down the hall a bit I could hear some milling students, we weren't too far from the Great Hall. I wanted to make this quick, less I get caught.

"The secrecy is half the fun." He admitted and followed me out towards the Great Hall. "Until Sunday," Placing my bag back on my shoulder, he kissed me on the cheek. I flushed bright red. Sometimes I couldn't control my feelings, I thought hard about Severus being dangled and mocked by the boy who could act kind to me. Maybe I would reveal my last name or drop a bigger hint.

* * *

**Sunday - October 31st, 1976 - 1:33 PM**

"Look, I don't trust her is all." I stopped walking mid-step. I knew that voice, that was James Potter. He was arguing just around the corner. With who I didn't know, but my curiosity was enough. I slipped behind a suit of armor in a nearby niche, thus abandoning meeting Jemima in the library for a cram session. I leaned flat against the wall and strained my ears, but that wasn't really necessary. The boys were not keep quite at all.

"Why because she's a Slytherin?" Black's voice rang right back. My heart picked up. I felt heat rising to my cheeks. I was glad I stopped, they were talking about me. And I couldn't have walked in on a better conversation even if I planned it.

"No, Sirius, I know her last name. I saw it on the map." Potter informed Black. After those words there was a bit of shuffling and the sound as if someone was shoved. But I ignored that, what did they mean by map? And how did Potter find out my last name? Not that it was that hard to do...but still.

"Don't tell me," Black practically shouted. "Besides, James you could have read it wrong. Or it's even possible the map wasn't right."

"The map never lies!" Potter said without hesitation.

Another voice was added in. This voice was much closer to my hiding spot and I recognized it as Lupin's. "It could, I mean we have had some errors before." Again there was a movement of feet. They were coming closer. I breathed as silently as I could and slipped closer to the wall. There wasn't much more room for me to hide. Hopefully they would move on and not stand right in front of this particular suit of armor.

"I made sure it was accurate!" Pettigrew's little voice squeaked. I almost felt bad for him. Whatever he made sure was accurate it seemed that Black didn't believe him.

"The map never lies." Potter said once more with a fierce voice. More so than before. He meant what he said and the fact that he knew my last name, was evident in his anger. They believed him as well.

A silence fell between them and I dared to poke my head around the corner. What I saw surprised me. I knew Potter and Black were close and I had never really seen them fight, but right now they were at each other's throats. Both were trying to tower over the other with scowls. Black had gained the upper hand by grabbing Potter's shirt.

"Look," Potter growled, his anger did not dissipate. I caused the mayhem I set out to do just by being a Snape. I couldn't help but grin in my little niche. "I just don't understand why you don't find a nice little Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw to snog or shag for that matter. You are messing with a Slytherin, you know better than that!"

"There is just—you wouldn't understand!" Black actually physically shoved Potter away. I nearly gasped, but caught myself and instead let out a breath. I hoped no one noticed as Potter stumbled back to a standing position.

"She's trouble and I'm telling you. Don't just make her another girl to add to your list." He shoved Black, but it wasn't as harsh not like how Black shoved him earlier. He gave his friend one last look before turning away. "If she makes it on either your snog or shag list I don't think I can talk to you. Keep that in mind Black." Potter spat and disappeared from my view.

"James!" Pettigrew whined as the first boy stalked off. He looked at Potter, than back to Black. It was as if he couldn't decided which side to take. In the end he followed Potter, leaving Black and Lupin together.

As soon as the footsteps faded Black sighed. His hand rang across his forehead, pushing his black hair out of the way in the process. He stopped and his grey eyes focused on his remaining friend. "Has he told you Amelia's last name?" He questioned.

"No, but I reckon it doesn't matter." Lupin clapped a hand on Black's shoulder. "You have proved time and time again that a surname does not make a person."

If I wasn't planning on backstabbing all of them, I probably would have blushed by how kind Lupin was being. But that fact remained that I was and they were all capable of being cruel.

"Thanks Moony." Black stepped back from his friend. I had to shrink in the shadows, afraid that he would notice me. My breath hitched ever so slightly. "Sadly, I think it has to do with her surname and the fact that she is from Slytherin that has James all bent out of shape." He turned away and began to walk down the hallway, out of my view.

"Let's just see what happens. If her surname is that big of a deal, whoever her brother is will most likely pull her away tonight at the feast." Lupin followed after. I saw him walk past. I eased a bit and listened until their feet were completely faded away.

The minute they were gone I ran for the library. I couldn't take it much longer, I had to tell Jemima what I heard. A couple of minutes searching and I found her in the far corner, off from where we usually sat. When I sat down, she started to reprimand me for being late, but when she saw my expression she stopped and listened. Like only a best friend could, she nodded and gasped at the right times. After about five minutes of me explaining she spoke out.

"They are right about one thing." Jemima leaned back in her chair and smirked. "Shame you can't back out now though. Your brother is going to freak."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. She was hoping to get a rise out of me by reminding me of my brother. "I will have to tell him somehow or we just have to occupy him." My fingers automatically began to tap my nose, something I did when I was thinking.

"He was going to find out sooner or later. But—" Jemima trailed off. Her eyes narrowed at the book case behind me. I took it as a sign that this conversation was over with. I grabbed the books she had laid out and look at the Charm's lesson she was studying. I couldn't focus though. I read and re-read the sentences twice over before I understood what was being said. After half a page I glanced up at Jemima. Her eyes finally pulled away from the book case and landed on mine.

"I'll deal with Severus." She had a look on her face that I rarely saw. She was full of mischief. I couldn't help but grin as she packed up her books. "How do you feel about some accidental magic?"

My lips twitched up, I was smiling with her. "Depends, you aren't going to make my Chocolate Frogs attack me like you did in third year, right?" I giggled. Following her motions I packed away the rest of her stuff. Another day of homework wasted.

"No, but it might be worse." She held out her hand to me. We linked our hands together and headed out of the library.

We may just make fools out of those boys yet.

* * *

**Sunday - October 31st, 1976 - 5:48 PM**

I'd been standing and waiting for a while outside the Great Hall. I kept fidgeting with my, now, short hair. Jemima promised she could reverse it, but I wasn't used to the shoulder length curls. We hoped it would disguise me enough so the Slytherin's wouldn't recognize me. It worked so well that Black and his friends, who just arrived looked right over me. I couldn't help but giggle softly to myself. I had no choice but to walk over to them through the crowd. It wouldn't have taken me so long had the crowd not been so thick over by them. Several girls were giggling around the attractive boys I was heading towards. I hated having to push through, the girls were annoying.

Smoothing out my black dress, I smiled as I finally made my way in front of them. "Happy Halloween," I greeted, making sure my eyes grazed every boy. I let them linger the longest on Potter.

"Amelia! I barely recognized you." A couple of nearby girls groaned as Black held out his hand to me. Without hesitation, I took it.

"Jemima and I got into a fight. It was a well aimed hex on my hair and her hex one." I explained dismissively. My lies around them were becoming flawless.

Lupin tilted his head to the side. He wore a look that showed he was sorry. "I can fix it for you, if you would like?" He pulled out his wand.

I smiled, "I'll fix it later, but thank you Lupin." I patted him on the back, then stirred us into the Great Hall. My stomach was ready to give. I was ready for this feast to start.

I kept my eyes on the boys around me, I wanted everyone here. I needed to make an impression, which is why I wanted the four boys. That's when I noticed Potter inching away, I narrowed my eyes at him. "What's wrong Potter?"

The words were barely out and I was forced to hold back a gasp. I had seen the hall seven years of my life. Each year I swear Hagrid out did himself. This year the pumpkins that floated above the darkening magical ceiling were even bigger and more beautiful than last year. The candles that hovered were a beautiful black and in between them were what looked like magical bats. They flew in a pattern, not one flew out of their little circle. It was a truly astonishing decorating choice. I gaped at ever each and last one as a dreamy sigh escaped my lips.

I was brought out of the decorations when Potter's voice rang in my ears. "I want to find Lily, see if she won't reconsider sitting with us." He filled me in. At his words, his friends let out a groan. My eyes darted between Potter and his friends. That's when I decided to grab Potter's arm and pull him away. If I wanted to gain his trust, it had to be through Lily Evans.

"Trust me on this one, it would be better if you didn't." I pulled him to what I knew to be their usual spot. He didn't look to pleased at me. He had time to glare and then turned to Evans. I let out a sigh, "You'll thank me later." I promised.

"And what do you know? You are a Slytherin." It must have been uncharacteristic for him, because Lupin gave him chastising look and Black started to scold him for being 'rude'.

I held my hand up, let him spit words at me. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. "I may be a Slytherin, but I am a lady first and foremost. Mr. Potter, I know what a girls heart yearns for." I reached out and patted his hand. His hand twitched, as if my touch were fire from a dragon. "Trust me."

It was just me and him. His hazel eyes locked onto mine. They were searching me. "Why should I?" He asked coldly when he couldn't find anything. I feel he was hoping to cause me to flinch. But He was out of luck, I just smirked instead.

"Evans is a beautiful girl," _And a Mudblood_ "From what I know she is very smart and I know she's incredibly nice." _She deserves better than you, Potter. _"Which is why I will help you win her heart. You can mark my words, by next year she'll be fanning over you."

There was strong tension. His eyes stayed upon my black ones. They narrowed farther and farther as he tried to read me. If he only knew how good of an actress I was. He'd never be able to read my kind smile.

After moments of us staring, he broke out into a goofy grin. He then reached out and ruffled my hair. "I'm glad you think so. She really is beautiful isn't she?"

I wanted to say something in agreement. To push this even farther, but Dumbledore stood at the podium and the hall silenced at the great man before them.

"Welcome older students to another wonderful Halloween feast." His eyes twinkled among us. I couldn't help but smile at the old man. "To the Seventh years, may this one be spectacular."

Out of instinct, my hand twitched to hold Jemima, but when I turned to my right she wasn't there. It was the first feast she wasn't next to me. I turned to the Slytherin table. She was looking right at me with her usual smile. I could tell she longed to wave and tell me it was alright, but she stopped herself mid-way. Her hand looked awkward in the air. I tried not to laugh as she covered it up by patting my brother on the back. He looked rather startled by the affair.

"—First years, may this be a magical night with good food, great company, and awe. May it not be the last, but the first of many." He paused, letting the words soak in. Not a moment too late, he carried on," Please, due tuck in!" Dumbledore waved his wrinkled hands above us all and the golden plates were filled with food.

Some students cheered, but I was too hungry. I dove right in to the platter of turkey and grabbed a potato. My stomach had been waiting for this all day.

"So, Amelia." Lupin's voice broke through the chatter of merry students and clatter of dishes. I perked up ever so slightly during my devouring of the turkey. "Sirius said you were a Seventh year. Does this mean you have any plans for the future?"

And it started, the small talk. It was enough though, I could handle this easily. "Slughorn is working on lining up some interviews for me over Christmas break for a ministry job."

"You must be promising if Slughorn is helping you." Lupin looked up from cutting his own meat and gave me a smile.

"I know I would never get help." Pettigrew mumbled. I only heard him because he was so close to me.

I chewed my food quickly in hopes to still catch the moment. "What about you Pettigrew and Lupin? Plans for your future." I made sure to ask Pettigrew first. I could tell he was lacking self-esteem. If I could encourage him, I am sure the boy would be easy to sway.

"Just skip over me." Potter pouted, even went as far as to set his fork down and cross his arms.

I laughed, "Everyone knows you don't need to work. Granted, you are a blood-traitor, but your family still is pureblood." Swallowing another bite, I turned my attention back to Pettigrew and Lupin.

Still, even though I urge Pettigrew with my eyes, Lupin spoke first. "I would love to teach, but we will see where life leads me."

Even though I could care less, I smiled. "Charming, I think you would be a wonderful teacher." I clapped my hands together and stared with dazed eyes. He returned the smile, that was enough for me. I felt sickened by myself, so I turned to Pettigrew. "I am sure you have big dreams as well, Pettigrew?"

He put down his fork, still with some food in his mouth he spoke softly, "I dunno, I will probably help my mum with the tea shop."

Lie. "That is lovely. I absolutely adore tea." _I hated tea. _Give me pumpkin juice any day. Despite that, my words had the desired effect. Pettigrew blushed. That was good enough for me. I suppressed my grin and before anyone could bring up anymore idle chit-chat, I turned my charm on Lupin.

I used what I knew. And what I knew was a lot. I did my research through other girls and several informed me of his love for Arthimacy. I lured him in instantly about the topic. The other boys ignored us completely. That was fine by me, I was actually enjoying the conversation.

It wasn't until my second piece of pumpkin pie that Black said something to pull me away from the academic conversation with Lupin. "I didn't know there was a Qudditch match next week." Of course I knew. I wasn't one to miss a game. Even if I wasn't a big Qudditch person.

Potter gave me a look, "Do you live under a rock? It's Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw."

I bit my lip, it obviously matter a lot to these boys. Both Potter and Black were on the team. Potter was a chaser and Black was a beater. "Oh, I've only bothered to go to maybe three games, I think?" I lied.

"You're going on Saturday. We have to beat Ravenclaw by 150 points to be ahead of Slytherin." Black clapped a hand on my shoulder.

I knew oh to well that Slytherin creamed Hufflepuff only weeks before.

Lie, lie, lie. "Really? Do you play?" I widened my eyes to appear interested.

Pettigrew snorted laughter. He abandoned his pastry and looked at me in disbelief. "Does he play?"

"Finest beater Hogwarts has had the blessing of having." Black said proudly. He and Potter high fived.

"I'm a chaser." Potter filled me in after their exchange.

Any regular girl would coo and observe their muscles at this point. The girls would inflate their ego, I had to do better. I scrunched my nose and grabbed Black's arm. Lifting it up in the arm I examined the muscles and let out a tut. "Aren't you a little scrawny to be a beater?" His friends snickered.

"Here I thought you were to nice for a Slytherin." Reaching his arm out of my hand Black messed up my hair.

"Black, I'm being honest! Aren't you?" Pouting slightly I fixed my hair.

He frowned and then shrugged. "You'll have to see for yourself."

"I told you there was a reason I did—" What Potter wanted to say, I didn't find out. I was guessing it had to do with him not liking me, but he was cut off.

"Amelia, it took me forever to spot you." Edwin's smooth voice filled me. I found sudden interest in my nails.

Everything was going perfect! Probably why things were most likely going to wrong from here on out. I could already feel Black's gave traveling between Edwin and myself.

"Jennifer wouldn't tell me where you were and Severus had no idea." My eyes dared to flash to the Slytherin table. What I saw was Jemima, a lollipop in her mouth, holding back Severus with wild motions. My heart speed up, automatically I shot from my seat. I wanted to avoid this conflict at all cost.

"Edwin," I breathed, with my eyes and my movement I tried to warn him this wasn't a good time. He wasn't getting the hint. To be fair to Edwin though, tonight would be a perfect night for a snog and then some. Especially after all the sweets I ate. "It's Halloween night, Merlin bless your Ravenclaw mind, but I hope you don't want to do homework tonight."

Edwin's eyes flickered down to Black. He grinned with what he thought was understanding. He assumed I was attempting to get with the best shag at Hogwarts. "If you had other plans with Black that's fine." As he said it his eyes locked with Black. Two of Hogwarts playboys reached an agreement within their silences. I didn't have time to correct them though. Jemima was losing against my brother. What was worse was his friends noticed the commotion with a quick assessment. They realized I was with Blood-Traitors.

"She's all yours, mate." Black had arched his eyebrow up. He was itching to say more, but didn't press. He was obviously curious how I knew Edwin Bowyer.

"Forty minutes," I said. Things were going so well and I wanted to keep it that way. My hope was that by Christmas my revenge would be finished. If that was my plan I had to push forward. I looked from Edwin and back to Black with a winning smile. "Give me forty minutes and then meet me at our spot."

His grin was wide, he loved that I referred to it as our spot. I smiled right back and disappeared with Edwin.

* * *

**A/N**: Thoughts? Questions? Comments? Let me know...I'd love to hear opinions. This chapter is shorter, but the next chapter will be longer and is actually turning out to be my favorite so far. Though there aren't that many.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Feeling of Revenge: **_**Chapter 4**_

**A/N: ****katchile94, I was smiling when I read your review. Why? Because I already written Lily's part in this chapter. I do hope this chapter answers your questions about Lily. And thanks for reviewing and reading :)**

**Also, I accidently made this chapter really long. I hope you don't mind. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Wednesday - November 3rd, 1976 - 7:10 PM**

"That variance is wrong Lupin." I had been standing behind him a while now. Jemima urged me to pay him a visit since we spotted him. Finally I gathered my courage when I noticed his Arithmancy homework.

"Hmmmm—Oh hey Amelia!" Puzzled from which variant I was talking about, he glanced up with a hearty hello. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" His eyes were kind, clearly he welcomed my company. It was obvious from his voice and how he cleared his bag off the seat next to him for me.

I obliged, "Jemima and I were just leaving. We finished our Potions essay and I saw you." I pulled my attention away from him and went digging through my bag as I talked. Finally I found my Arithmancy book. "Here," I flipped through the pages till I found what I was looking for. "In the case you are using the letter U, it should be —" I scanned the page, but he found it first. Our fingers collided and I jumped away in surprise.

"Sorry," He said timidly, but unlike me kept his hand on the book. "It should be six. Good eye, Amelia."

"It's one of my favorite classes." I admitted, it was one of my favorites. I somehow had a hard time lying to Lupin. Black was so easy to lie to. He ate everything I said up, but Lupin it was just something about his aurora. I couldn't lie to those kind eyes.

"It's one of mine as well." The right side of his face, right where the scar traced tugged into a smile.

"Then why don't you borrow this for a bit of light reading?" I closed my book and pushed it towards him. "I find Starlights Guide to Advanced Arithmancy covers it better than the books Professor Klatcher has us use."

He stared at the book in disbelief. His eyes were twinkling though, he was interested. "Are you sure?" Finally after moments of what looked like internal struggle, he reached out and examined the binding. He seemed to be in awe over the beautiful black leather book.

"I have most of it mesmorized, why don't you just keep it." If I was letting him borrow it, why not just go the extra mile?

His face lit up and I knew I had pulled the right heart strings.

"I couldn't keep this." Lupin protested. Even though he protested, his hands were already flipping greedily through the pages. I could tell that look anywhere. He was excited for the knowledge he would find.

"Next Hogsmeade visit I plan on stopping at the book store." I leaned forward, my eyes focused into his blue eyes. "Starlights, the author of this book came out with a new one. I think I read in a magazine it was supposed to be over two thousand pages. We can read it together if you like."

He frowned, "The next visit isn't until the end of November." His face turned from sad to thoughtful. He suddenly grinned. "What if I got my hands on the book sooner?"

I made sure to look through my lashes, "I'd probably kiss you." I admitted sheepishly.

He blushed, I noticed it even before he busied himself with putting away his homework. Awkwardly he cleared his throat as if trying to make my comment disappear. "The other guys should be finishing up detention." He paused and shouldered both his bag and mine. Being the gentleman he was, he held out and a hand to help me up.

I couldn't help but hesitate, he really was nice. He was breaking ever law I knew. The enemies of my brothers shouldn't be so nice.

"Why don't we head to the Gryffindor Common room?" He suggested the minute my cold hand landed in his clammy one.

I bit my lip, that was easy. "Letting a snake in the den? Tsk tsk."

He smiled but didn't say anything more. If we made any noise as we were walking through the library we would probably get kicked out for a week. But the minute we were out he opened up.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it. It had been a long time since I had an in depth conversation about different areas of magical studies with someone, let alone a boy. The last time I recalled was with Richmond, which was my first conversation ever with that boy. That was the whole reason I fell in love with Richmond, for his mind. I wouldn't go for that again, but I enjoyed this conversation. It was so real and a hundred times better with Lupin.

The conversation carried us all the way into the tower. It was there I cut off mid-sentence on the proper way to cast the Disillusionment Charm. I had stopped because the Gryffindor Common room was like nothing I had ever seen before. It was so warm and inviting, I couldn't help but take in every last bit. From the squashy red carpet to the comfy looking maroon arm chairs. Even in the moonlight it looked like a home compared to the dark and dreary Slytherin Common room. I stood there taking it all in till Lupin finally dragged me over to an empty table made for four students.

"Everyone is gapping." I commented as my eyes were still looking around at our surroundings. As I glanced over, it dawn on me. My Slytherin tie. Apparently because of the simplest fact that I was a Slytherin and they were Gryffindor's I was automatically a threat.

"Couple things will make this better. First is don't glare at anyone. Second, don't cast any spells. And third, once Sirius and James get here your name will be cleared." Lupin reassured me, but I still felt tense. Where he leaned back and made himself comfortable, I sat so straight that I would make even Jemima proud.

"If you don't mind me asking, how many O.W.L.'s did you receive?" He had picked up on my personality very well. I could tell by his questions. He was only trying to lighten my mood. He by discussing school, I would lighten up. And it did, I felt my back slouch.

"The highest you can get. Sadly my lowest was History of Magic. I only received an E."

He chucked, "Only an E she says." He kept staring at me. His eyes were a very piercing blue. I couldn't read them though. Was he trying to figure me out? Or was this how he talked, giving the person full attention? "I'm surprised you aren't a Perfect."

For some odd reason I blushed. Why would I do that? "I was supposed to be Head Girl this year." I nearly covered my mouth with my hand. How was it he could so easily gain the truth out of me? It was starting to drive me up the wall. What was it about him? Was it how genuine he was? He was going to spoil all my plans.

"But?" His blue eyes urged me on.

Again, all too easy I was crumbling. That's when I realized, he was a male version of Jemima. That's why it was so easy. "I declined for personal reasons." At least I found sense to end there, I couldn't tell him the real reason why I declined. It was as simple as it would ruin my revenge. By the time I had received the badge, my mind was made up. I wouldn't be Head Girl no matter how proud I was of the achievement. My brother always came first in my heart.

"Amelia," Both Lupin and I turned. Black, Potter and Pettigrew must have been done with detention because they stood in front of our table, all with smiles.

"What brings you here?" Black 's smile was the largest and I could tell he was pleasantly surprised.

I returned the smile as he and Potter sat down, leaving poor Pettigrew to pull up a chair.

"I found out she was brilliant." Lupin beamed before I could even answer. "We were just going over this book she leant me." Which wasn't entirely true. We had gone over the book, but stopped a long time ago. Regardless he grabbed the thick book off the table and passed it over to Black.

When Lupin had looked at the book he was delighted, Black was however was much different. He merely passed over it without a smile. It made me giggle. How odd that the two were so unlike, but yet so close as friends.

Black raised an eyebrow at my giggle, "Amused?" He asked.

"No, not at all." My eyes twinkled. But I was amused. This was a great evening. Not only had I gotten Lupin's heart, I had also gained access into the Gryffindor Common room. I wanted nothing more than to run straight to Jemima and tell her that we can start phase 2 of our plan.

"You lot got out early." Taking back his book, Lupin filled the silence that had descended upon us. Yet at the same time he seemed to be looking down upon his friends. Not in a mean way, but in a parental.

"You know old Flitwick, he has a soft spot for me." James leaned back into his chair and ruffled his already disheveled hair.

"Still a detention is a detention." Lupin scolded his friends. He really was being parental to them. I wondered if this was normal for him? More and more he seemed like Jemima to me. Probably why he was a Perfect.

"Snape deserved it!" At Pettigrew's words my head snapped and my fist clenched. Right away I knew they weren't talking about me. I softened my grip on my hands when I noticed Potter watching me closely.

I had to make up for my clenched fist. I had to make it seem like it was a big deal, but not enough that I was upset. "I take it personally when you hex a house member. Unless it's Viktor Yaxely." I commented, thinking that would be good enough for Potter

"Why don't you like Yaxely?" Black questioned, leaving no room for Potter to interject. For the boy seemed ready to respond coldly to me. "Not that I do."

"One his head looks like he was attacked by Cornish Pixies. Two he harasses Jemima an awful lot."

"He is ugly, especially compared to me, isn't he?" Black winked, I snorted.

"Personally," I dared to step on a nerve I picked up on Halloween, when I left with Edwin. "I think Edwin Bowyer is better looking than you."

Black's eye twitched. He seemed to want to retort, but Lupin interjected. "How do you know Bowyer, by the way. Isn't he the top student in Seventh year?"

"Also the biggest womanizer." Black coughed under his breath.

I shook my head, ignoring Black's spluttering words. "Second to me, as of right now. We study a lot together and the top spot varies between the two of us. I wasn't a hat stall for no reason."

"Really?" Lupin mused.

But it was Potter who stole my attention away. I was shocked he even said anything. "What was the stalling for?" It was odd the way he asked it. Then I realized why, his eyes were focused on the other part of the room. My eyes traced his gaze to the familiar redhead that I knew oh to well. Lily Evans was huddled in the corner opposite of us and was laughing with two of her friends. Of course Potter would be eyeing her, the stupid git.

I tore my eyes away. Looking at her and knowing Potter was eyeing her as well made me angry. She couldn't forgive my bother for one slip of the tongue, which is why I avoided her all this year.

"The hat couldn't decide between Ravenclaw and Slytherin." I looked over to Black. "I'm sure you know how it is. My mum was banned from her pureblood family, but they keep in touch with me. Since, you know, even though I am a half-blood I am very promising."

Black seemed to swallow back words of regret, but nodded in agreement. "Then you keep in touch with your Pureblood grandpartents?" His words sounded disgusted. But at the same time, it was in a voice I couldn't put my finger on. It was one he used often when talking about family. It was a voice far from his cocky self.

"I try too. I usually visit them during holidays, unless my brother needs me." The truth came out so easily. I shouldn't have let it.

"Family is really important." Pettigrew squeaked. When I looked at him though, he quickly looked down feeling embarrassed. "That's what my mom says anyways."

"And she's right, Peter." Lupin reassured his friend.

I noticed Black shift next to me at these words. He seemed to feel uncomfortable. He shot up suddenly and held out his hand to me. "As nice as this chat is, I'd like a word with the lady." He gave his friends a nod. They seemed to know what he meant by it. Only Potter protested at the gesture.

"I am coming with." He announced and Black made a strong face. Obviously they had discussed this before and Black already said no. "I won't ruin this, not like with Kyla Kowlizick."

"You gave commentary any time one of us moved." Black glared harshly at his friend. I was close to giggling. Apparently Peter was too, he shoved his fist in his mouth, less he get wrath from his friends.

"You were young and foolish!"

"James, it was my first snog." Not Black's best counter, especially because Potter still looked determined.

So determined he reached out and patted Black's cheek. "It could have been your first shag had I not been there. You were so frisky."

Black had enough of the conversation. He grabbed on to my hand and pulled me up. "It would have been, had you not been a prat." Black glowered. The awkward conversation seemed to be done. Potter had sat back down with his friends. The two stared a moment longer. I just stood there, until finally Black lead me away to what I assumed to be the boys dorms.

I was proven right when Black opened the door. Books and clothing were strewn across the floor. The walls were plastered with muggle and wizarding posters alike. These included half-naked girls, Qudditch, and muggle gadgets that I knew oh to well.

There was so much going on it took me a while to decipher whose bed belonged to who. I gathered by the photo of Lily, that Potter's was closest to the door. Across from that bed seemed to be Lupins, if I was judging by the books.

My eyes followed Black to the bed next to Potter's, where a motorcycle poster hung right above the bed with a girl only wearing heels leaning against it. I tried not to giggle. That was so like Black.

"I usually don't do this, but," He paused and bent over his trunk. He rummaged for a moment before pulling out a red and gold Quddich shirt. My eyes widened and right away I noticed the number 9. Black's jersey. "It would be my honor if you would wear this to the game on Saturday."

I must have looked stupid because I felt like a troll just staring at the jersey. Never had I been asked to wear a jersey before. And the more I thought about it, the more my eyes widened. How could I wear Black's jersey? My friends — no my house would kill me.

Then again, I had to, for Severus. I smiled and grabbed the shirt out of his hands. On a whim, I pulled him into a hug. "I'd be honored to wear it, Black."

* * *

**Saturday - November 6th, 1976 - 9:40 AM**

You ever feel ready to slip into the floor? Disappear with the wind? I wish I could right now, but I settled for complaining to Jemima.

"I'm going to die." I pulled my cloak tighter around me. I was getting way to warm for some reason. As we neared the Great Hall I realized why. For November it was incredibly warm out. It was never suppose to be this warm.

The gods were against me today. I thought I could get away with my cloak at the Qudditch match, but they had other plans. I'd eventually grow too hot for it and have to shed some layers. When that happened everyone would see Black's jersey.

At least we planned it right. If I could get breakfast at the last dreads before the match, less people would see me. The match would most likely be too crowded for anyone to care about my supporting.

"I can officially say you are the only Slytherin supporting Gryffindor." Jemima chuckled under her breath, just as we sat in our spot.

I had half a mind to throw the blueberry muffin I just starting eating at her. I settled for taking a bite and frowning at her. "I lost a bet, yes, a very serious bet."

"You lost a bet, eh?" I jumped at Prewitt, who found it fit to sneak up behind us. Eyed me curiously as to what I meant and then took a seat. "Took you two long enough to get down here."

"Blame Amelia, she's having a wardrobe crisis." Jemima laughed. With intrusion only a best friend could have, she pulled off my cloak revealing Black's Qudditch jersey.

At that very moment I felt like I was as red as the shirt on my back. I was so scared of his reaction. More than anything, I wanted the floor to swallow me whole. Maybe I would fall through to the kitchens by sheer dumb luck.

Prewitt kept looking at me. He frowned at the red then glanced at my back. "Is this what you meant by you lost a bet?"

"In short, yes." I gritted my teeth. There was no hiding now. "Not a word from you."

"Your brother is going to flip." Was all Prewitt said, but it was enough. I turned red once more.

This was for Severus. Everything would work out for the better and I would get my revenge for him.

"Severus is the whole reason she is in this mess in the first place." Jemima pointed out after a bite from her eggs.

"I don't want to know." He held his hands up. "Just wanted to say good morning to my favorite friends before the game." He stood up with a smirk only a Slytherin could pull off. "Tell Black I say hi and do tell me if he is as good as a kisser as the girls say."

"OY!" This time I did throw my muffin. It hit him right in the back as he stalked off. "You would want to know!" Jemima pulled my arm down and in a silent way told me to hush. I caught her eye and followed her gaze. Several Slytherin's were gapping at me, not because of my behavior but the Gryffindor jersey. The sad part was that, the stares weren't even the coldest. All around us girls were staring more than just daggers at me. It felt like I should brace myself for a round of crucio.

"Let's go," I muttered through the now emerging gossip.

Jemima nodded and followed me up. We nearly escaped the clutches of the Great Hall, when Black's perfect fact appeared in front of us. Next to him was Potter, looking mildly surprised. Both had their brooms in their hands and were ready for the second match of the year.

"Ordinarily I would ask for a good luck kiss," Black reached up with his soft hands and tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ears. His touch lingered just a bit. A smile formed and his eyes were locked upon me. "But seeing you in my jersey is all the luck I need."

My eyes did an awkward twitch that was halfway between an eye roll and protest.

"Promise me you will see me after we win the game." His hand that was lingering still by my face landing on my cheek. A distant part of me knew to lean in, but I wanted to punch him. My hate was bubbling forward, but I kept it in check.

"Of course you will." I promised right away with a smile that didn't meet my eyes. "I'll wish you both good luck." I nodded to Potter, who patiently stood waiting while his best friend finished flirting.

"Thanks Amelia." Potter smiled back, just as Black kissed my hand.

"Enjoy the game girls!" The two boys waved to us in unison then left.

Jemima blanched, "Foul Blood-traitors." She spat, but we both knew she didn't mean it. She wasn't prejudice, but the name would upset the boys if they heard her say it and that's what matter to her. She was funny like that. She would always say whatever would insult the person she was making fun of the most. Her favorite insult for me was tart. I hated being called a tart, it was something that wounded my pride more than once. But that was Jemima for you and I am not proud to say, that habit has rubbed off on me as well. Regardless if I think it's true about that person or not, I say what hurts them the most. Maybe it's a Slytherin thing.

As we walked out of the Great Hall, I held my head high. Ignoring the hisses and cold stares, I walked out holding Jemima's hand. She was the one who grabbed onto my hand first. She seemed to understand my discomfort. That was like Jemima, she always knew what I needed and not a moment too soon.

Naturally Jemima and I headed to our normal spot on the stands. They were filling fast with an array of blue and red. As we waited, I couldn't help realizing we stood out. Our normal spot was always by other Slytherin's and all the other Slytherin's supported Blue today. Jemima and I were both wearing red. We stuck out greatly in our little corner. With that and me wearing a Blood-Traitors jersey, I was ready for the game to start. The faster it started the faster it was over with. The faster it was over with the quicker I could get out of this jersey. I wasn't happy to say I felt like my skin was burning. I couldn't decide if it was the idea of wearing a jersey of Blacks, or the fact that it was Gryffindor's. Either way it was making my skin burn in hatred.

The time was passing slowly as people filed around us. The stands were almost full by the fifth time I glanced at my watch. Jemima ended up nudging me, her way of calming my nerves. "It's starting soon." She promised.

Just as I looked over at my best friend, my brother and his friends began to file behind us. For no reason other than I felt paranoid, I ducked down. It didn't do any good, my timing was too late. Rosier went up behind us mid-duck, and put his arm around my shoulders.

"We heard rumors you were supporting Gryffindor." He pulled me close, "And not just Gryffindor, but Black." He carried on, but I wasn't minding him any attention.

My eyes were on my brother who looked sick at the sight of me. My hand twitched to rip the shirt off, but his expression quickly changed just as soon as it had come. He was becoming increasingly good at masking his emotions, especially from me.

"It looks like they are true." Rosier plucked at the shirt. He held up the back and smoothed it out so everyone could see the words 'Black'.

My mouth turned up in a very unpleasant smile. "I lost a bet with Black." I kept the face up. I had no idea what the rest of my lie would be, but I had to make it up. Jemima gave me subtle thumbs up. I shook, despite the warm breeze.

"How the hell did you get in a bet with Black?" Severus growled. He took the open spot to Rosier's right. Mulicber took the next open seat. The three of them all turned to me coldly, but still with interest. I swallowed back a lump of pressure.

"Some cheeky mudblood called me a tart." I started, the wheels were already turning. I wouldn't give myself away just yet. I managed to slither our on Halloween, I could manage now. "Black over heard and tried to comfort me, figuring I was upset. He reassured me over and over again it wasn't true. Not like it mattered anyways." I had to stop to throw a glare at Jemima. She was giggling and they were growing louder and louder. Knowing her the way I did, she thought this lie was incredibly stupid. Half-way through my dark glare she stuffed her hand in her mouth. "I bet him I was a tart and that I could find a snog faster than him."

"And you lost." Rosier supplied with a chuckle.

"He bet he could find one faster and said that if I did I had to wear his jersey on Saturday." My eyes caught my brothers at this point. He was staring deeply into my eyes, but I didn't break contact. I wanted him to believe my lie. I knew that at this point, only Jemima could know my plan against the boys, less rumors spread. "He cheated of course. Leaned down and began to snog me."

Jemima lost it. Her fist was out of her mouth and she was laughing with Rosier. They both found it highly funny. Jemima was laughing for reasons much different than Rosier.

Mulicber on the other hand gave me a look I could fully read. "And you let him. Amelia, that's disgusting." That's what that look was, disgust.

I acted my part and shuttered. "Trust me, after the kiss I used a purifying spell on myself." It was something I would do. Just thinking about snogging Black grossed me out. "But there is more to this bet." I groaned.

Severus looked as if he wanted to retort, but he didn't get the chance.

McClang, the announcer for the Qudditch match, started to announce that the game was on. I edged forward and watched. The minute the whistle blew, Potter obtained the quaffle. He passed it to Starin, who scored.

I crossed my fingers and still hoped for a short game. Judging by the first five minutes, it appeared it would be a short game. How wrong I was. Two hours later, there was still no sign of the Snitch. Gryffindor was 150, Ravenclaw was 100. It was an incredibly tight game. Everyone was on the edge of the seat rooting for either team.

"Well aimed bludger by Black. And now it's Potter with the quaffle." McClang's voice rang out. My eyes darted and followed as they zoomed by to the Ravenclaw goals. "Potter to Starin, Starin still with the quaffle, passes it to — oh what's this?!" Heads turned, just as another goal was passed for Gryffindor. Nobody paid that any attention though. Ravenclaw Seeker, Larson, had spotted the snitch. Breath was held. It looked like she almost had it, but right before she reached it the Gryffindor Seeker snatched it with aim and precision. Screams erupted all around us. Whether they were groans or cheers the stadium filled with a roar. I was in a daze as the group around us groaned.

It took Rosier, who tapped me on my back to bring me back to earth. "Guessing you have to meet up with Black now?" He asked over the screams.

I nodded with a gulp. I got up almost automatically and made sure not to find Severus' black eyes. Darting around fans, I made my way down to the pitch. It was hard for me to keep a smile up. I was struggling in fact as I made my way to the outskirt of screaming Gryffindor's. I thought about giving up and heading back to my friends. One day wouldn't make the difference. They already liked me as it is. I could plan for another day.

I began to turn around, giving up. I had convinced myself another day would work just as well. But as I turned around a hand gently took my wrist and guided me through. I could barely keep up as the crowd parted for us, just barely. It took some time till my eyes were able to identify the owner of the hand to be Lupin. The only reason I realized it was him was because he was glancing back every so often with a grin. He seemed excited for me to be there. I couldn't figure out why, but he did.

"Sirius will want to see you!" He screamed over the cheers. Somehow, because of the way he looked at me and the happiness in his eyes, I smiled as well.

We made our way to the giggling girls around Black. Lupin's words rang true as Black broke away the minute he saw me. From the distant we were at, I could see sweat glisten on his brow, the heat that traced his cheeks and the way his lips were curving into a bigger smile. I tried not to cringe as he grabbed me his sweaty body. He threw me up and twirled me around, the happiness radiating off of him as he pulled me into a hug. As we twirled, I felt an odd feeling surfacing. For some reason, I was happy too. I wanted to scream and cheer for their win as well. What was wrong with me?

Finally he set me down. "It's all thanks to you, love. My very own beautiful and intelligent good luck charm." Black gave me wink, then reached down and kissed my nose.

_He makes you feel special, like you are the only one._

My eye twitched. "Oh non-sense," I argued, but Black didn't hear me. Potter was screaming to any Gryffindor that would listen that there would be a part at 7 pm sharp. Black gave Lupin a nodded, something that seemed like a compromise. The two stared a moment longer, commutating in silence before Black slipped back to the cheering Gryffindor's.

It was Lupin's turn to look at me with a grin. No words were exchange, not like I would be able to hear him. The cheers were loud and I was still grinning. The grin fell short when, not of my own free will, he led me away. I felt my lips twitch, ready to growl in protest. I grit my teeth instead and remained calm. Even if it meant I had to ball up my anger.

We had walked a great distance in silence. Lupin waited till we were out of range and mixed in with other students heading to the castle before he spoke.

"Sorry, Sirius wants you to party with us tonight." He admitted in kindness.

I blinked back surprise that he was apologizing to me. Regardless, I still held onto my anger. The one feeling I had to break them apart. "It's fine Lupin. I figured it was something like that."

"We do have a surprise for you before the party." His eyes glanced down at his feet. For some reason, he didn't want to look me in the eye. The more I watched him, the more I realized he was shy. He wasn't as shy as Pettigrew, but he wasn't as outgoing as Black.

I grinned, if Lupin was shy with me, I could really shake him up. Hopefully by next week I could. "We have a surprise?" I raised my eyebrow, pushing my thoughts aside. I needed to stay focused. "That means you were included with the surprise?"

"We all worked hard on it." He flipped his hair out of his eyes, but the warm breeze blew it right back. "James really likes you now since you said you'd help him with Lily. It's good really. He wasn't too fond of you before. He knows your surname, seems to hold it against you."

I bit my tongue. Why did I ever agree to help Potter with Evans? I guess in my mind I hoped he would forget, but now I would have to help him. I knew that it would get in the way of my revenge. I couldn't let that happen, I'd have to figure something out.

"The rest of you don't know? My surname that is," I finally questioned after surfacing from my thoughts.

"You could be a Malfoy for all I care." He held his hand out and like a true gentleman he guided me up the steps.

"If I were a Malfoy, you'd know. Besides, I'm a half-blood." I laughed. Out of instinct, I let go of his hand the second we made it to the top and were in the castle.

"There's that too." Lupin looked at me oddly. I wondered if it was how quickly I let go of his hand. I took the time as we walked to glance at my hand. It didn't die from his touch. I took a deep breath as we neared another stair case. Cautiously I held out my hand for him to take. He didn't hesitate to guide me up another flight. The touch of his hand was so gentle and kind. It made me nauseated.

How can someone so kind be so mean?

* * *

**Thursday – June 17th 1976  
**  
_"Severus?" I had already knocked three times. Said his name four, but he wasn't answering his door. I knew he was in there. This was the third week in a row he had found it fit to lock himself in. I left out a hefty sigh. He couldn't very well stay in here forever. School had only been out for a short time and he was already a wreck._

_I opened the door with a flick of my wand. It was good to be of age. _

_Sure enough, he was sitting on the floor with several of my 6__th__ year books scattered across the floor. He was currently bent of my Potions Grade 6 with much intent._

"_Are you writing in my books?" I gasped in horror realizing he had a quill and ink out. _

_He barely even lifted his head, despite my loud protest. "I am," He drawled._

_I nearly flipped all his books shut with my wand. I settled for rubbing my hand across my forehead. "Mom is too tired to go to the store. You know how she gets." I explained, he didn't move. His sullen eyes were still fixed upon the potion he was studying. When he didn't respond after several moments I went on. "I need you to come with me."_

"_No you don't. Go by yourself, Lia." This time he did look up. I felt my heart shatter at the empty shell that stared back at me; the empty shell of a broken heart._

"_Severus, father won't let me go alone." I protested with the truth. _

_He gave me one last look then dipped his quill back in the ink. In his neat hand writing he began to write notes upon the perfect, unstained page. I cringed at the sight, but said nothing to him defiling my book._

"_He's at work don't tell him you went alone." Severus droned on and kept writing while talking. "Besides you are of age in the Wizarding world. You can take care of yourself."_

"_What are you working on that's so important anyways?" I had the audacity to ask._

_He had even greater audacity. He grabbed the Charms Grade 6 and threw it at me. I ducked down just in time for it to hit the wall behind me. I heard the binding spilt. That was my cue. I knew better than to stay. I quickly walked out the door before another book could be sent at me. I tightly shut the door and leaned up against the frame._

_Faintly I could hear Severus mumbling. They grew louder though and turned into tiny sobs. "Those bastards will pay." I heard even louder, then a rack of sobs went through him. "It's all their fault I lost Lily." He cried._

_My heart spilt._

* * *

"Amelia, are you alright?" Lupin's voice rang through and sprang me back. My eyes glanced at him. He was several steps ahead of me. Somewhere along the line our hands dropped. "You stopped walking." He pointed out what I had just realized.

A sickly sweet smile twisted on my lips, despite Severus' cries that continued to play in my head. "Just exhausted, there was way too much excitement for today." I lied. Once again I started to climb up the stairs. My steps remaining in stride with Lupin, despite his long legs.

"Then your fourth ever Qudditch match was worth it?" He stopped walking again, but this time he picked me up and placed me over a trick step.

My stomach lurched at his kindness, but my face flushed red. "Possibly, I mean I couldn't study with Edwin, him being in Ravenclaw and all. What else was I to do?" I let out a dramatic shy.

Lupin shook his head. "Sometimes you are way too studious."

I actually let out a real laugh, not one I forced. "This coming from a perfect," I pointed out needlessly.

Lupin's eyes sparkled. "Everyone needs some fun now and again. You just need to relax more."

"If you only knew what I was really like." I whispered under my breath. I knew he still heard me, because he looked at me very curiously indeed. But he didn't press. He let the matter slide and we fell into a silence.

Since not many Gryffindor's were heading up to the tower, the hallways were silent. We could hear our own footsteps and the muttering of portraits but that was about it. It was a nice silence though. I couldn't put my finger on it, but something about it put me at ease. It wasn't often I got to walk silently with someone. Especially in the corridors, since there was always noise. Save for two in the morning after sneaking back from a snog.

Finally we made it to the Fat Lady. "Honor," Lupin said and she swung open. A smile tugged upon my lips, I was glad to hear the password had not changed. "Amelia, do you trust me?" We stood in the entrance of the common room. I wasn't focused on him, my eyes were wondering around. I was surprised it looked even friendlier in the sunlight.

I tried to take it all in before I spoke. A couple moments passed and my smile still remained. "How do you mean?" I questioned, my eyes unwillingly focused on him.

The scar on his lip twitched up as he smiled. I could see mischief in his poster and eyes. Mischief didn't always mean harm. He had good intentions behind that devious look. "Do you trust me enough to take you to our dorm in a blind fold?"

That was new. In all my years of Hogwarts and my different rendezvous with boys —Pure-blood and half —I had never once been asked that questioned. I found myself laughing at the situation. Once I started though, I couldn't stop. My mind found this way to hilarious. Here I had worked my way into the lair of my brother's sworn enemies and they were letting. I barely had to use my charm or half of the outlined plan. It was all too simple.

"Odd question to ask Lupin." I admitted once my laughter died down. He looked sheepishly at me, obviously catching my drift within the innuendo. "Alright, I trust you." I didn't thought. A part of me worried this was a trap.

Even if it was, I wouldn't let them get to me. I would win and I would fight for Severus. The only reason why I let Lupin blind fold me and sit in me a chair, with what seemed like a dimly lit room was for my bother.

I was thrown off completely. It was too dark to be a dorm. Lupin had promised it was the dorm. It smelt too clean. In fact, I smelt lavender, roses, and food. My brain was so muddled, but after sitting there for a while and not feeling any pain, I began to trust my surroundings. I began to trust Lupin.

He kept trying to hold a steady conversation, but I was distracted. My mind was busy paying attention to any shift in the atmosphere. I felt like a coward. In a way though, I felt bad for not trusting Lupin a hundred percent. But could you blame me? I was the enemy. I was planning to create a downfall for them. If I got hurt, I only had myself to blame. My foolish self…

About an hour passed. Lupin still kept up the conversation. He resorted to telling me how he brewed the perfect Calming Drought in Potions the other day. He scored so high, Profess Slughorn said he even beat Severus. I nodded and acknowledge the conversation at the right times, but the minute I heard the door open I jumped and stopped listening to Lupin altogether.

"Moony, you're boring her to death. I told you not to talk about school." I recognized Black's voice. I itched to take the blind fold off now. All around me I could hear foots steps as the other boys walked in. I counted four people, meaning it was Black, Potter, Lupin and Pettigrew.

I swallowed a way a lump of worry. "He —he wasn't boring me." My voice cracked. Why was I so scared? They wouldn't hurt me, right? Maybe they would. Like I said before, little be known to them, I am the enemy. I'm sitting here as the easy prey, blindfolded. Gods know what could happen.

"You don't have to flatter Remus." Potter spoke this time, with a chuckle. He was somewhere to my right. I felt the tension fill right back up as I clenched my wand hand. I didn't reach for it though. I tried to remain as stoic as possible.

"Can she take off her blind fold yet?" Pettigrew's voice interjected. He sounded farther away. Somewhere near the door. He also sounded excited, what could get the little boy excited?

"One second," Black responded almost immediately. I felt magic tingle around me. I couldn't help but shiver in anticipation. Once again, no pain came. My body ceased up, still waiting. "Perfect, okay Amelia. You can take off the blind fold now."

I didn't. I sat there for a while. I sensed my surroundings better first. Potter was to my left. I could tell by the way the figure was bouncing up and down. He was excited. Potter was the one I had to worry about and if he was excited this could either be good or bad.

I felt around with my mind a little bit more. Black was to my left, I figured this out by the gentle hand that found its way on my back. He was encouraging me on. I was still frozen. I couldn't pick up where exactly Pettigrew and Lupin were.

I breathed a little easier as the hand continued to rub my back. Taking a chance, I squeezed my eyes shut and pulled off the blind fold. Breathing in and out very slowly, I readied myself. But nothing happened. They obviously meant no harm. I was being paranoid. I took a chance and peaked through my left eye. A gasped escaped my lips and both eyes widened.

What fear I had was gone, it was replaced with awe. Somehow the boys had managed to block out all natural sunlight, the source of light I saw was floating fairylights. The more I looked at the lights, the more I realized they were lined up like tiny constellations. Never once had I mentioned my passion for the stars, but they had managed to litter the ceiling with my favorites.

It was beautiful.

I had a hard time pulling my eyes off the ceiling. It was perfect, romantic even. But I knew there was more to the room. My eyes fell off Hercules, to the pure white table in front of me. I was surprised that in the bouquet of not just pink and white roses, but lavender within it, which explains the smell. Again, I never vocalized that my favorite flower was lavender, but here it was. It led me to want to cry. I choked back the tears.

_He makes you feel special, like you are the only one._

_It's all their fault I lost Lily. _

Bile started to force its way. I forced a smile. "This — Black, Potter, Pettigrew, and Lupin — you boys out did yourself." I gushed. My eyes couldn't greet them. I was still busy taking everything in and hoping that they didn't notice my tears of frustration in the magical room.

"It was Sirius' idea. He just worked us like —" Pettigrew started, but Black threw a pillow at his head with a flick of his wand.

"Oy, I just cleaned that!" Potter whined.

It was then I realized the room was truly spotless. I laughed at the boy. I flicked my own wand and set it back. "Better?" I raised an eyebrow.

He nodded approval to me. Then he smiled and surprising even me he threw his arms around me into a tight awkward hug. "Be good," He told me. Then he went on in a whisper that only I could hear, "I mean it Snape."

I felt the color drain out of my face. A shiver spilled right down to the tip of my toes. Fear of being caught surfaced and it made my head swim. Several times over I opened up to say something, but his words left me at a loss.

I watched as Potter, Lupin, and Pettigrew gathered by the door. They seemed ready to leave. That snapped me to attention. "Aren't you guys staying?" The fear still sounded raw in my voice. I hope they didn't notice.

"No, we have other things to attend to." Pettigrew answered, he wasn't looking at me though. His gaze was fixed steadily on the ground.

"Too right you are, Pete!" Potter clapped a hand on the smaller boys shoulder. "We have a party to supply." He saluted Black, Pettigrew mirrored the movements. This left Lupin to roll his eyes and shove his hands in his pockets.

The three gave us one last grin before leaving Black and I alone. With them gone, I felt like they took my courage with me. Don't get me wrong, I had been alone with boys several times in dark rooms, but something about this made me feel tense. I felt like I was wrapped in devil's snare. The only way I knew I wasn't was due to Black's smiling face, the sweet aroma that filled the air and…my ears pricked, was that the violin I heard…?

I turned my head to where the noise was emitting. There it was a violin magiking itself to play. A sincere smile fell upon my lips as I turned back to Black.

"Is the music over the top?" He was just about to sit down, but stopped and pulled out his wand with a frown. "It is, isn—"

I quickly cut him off, "No, I love the violin." For the first time with Black, I spoke the truth. I really did love the way the violin sounded. It was soft, tranquil and at times filled with melancholy. It reminded me of harder times and kept me down to earth. I smiled as the melody filled my ears and played to my heart.

"Amelia, can I be honest with you?" Black's voice that was very smooth and soft, cut through the melody. I couldn't help but focus on him. This lighting seemed to be doing wonders for him. His fair skin shown like the moon and his beautiful grey eyes danced like the stars.

As he leaned forward to get a better look at me, his luscious black hair cascaded down perfectly around his face. "I cannot figure you out at all. Maybe it's because you are a Slytherin. I really have no idea, but you are hard to read."

I broke my eye contact with him. It was becoming too hard to remain stoic. I instead focused on the food that they had prepared on the table. Everything looked so good, down to the last sandwich. I could feel my stomach gnawing at itself for one.

"For instance," The shadows that he was casting on the table shifted. I looked up curiously just as he pulled out one of the lavender flowers. "Your favorite flower isn't a pink rose, its lavender." Standing up Black reached forward and with delicate hands, wove the lavender into my hair. He carefully clipped my hair back, with a hair clip he produced with his wand. I was amazed, absolutely floored. I thought the lavender was luck at first, but now I knew he was starting to know me better than I thought. Was there a time when I slipped up and said too much?

"You also said you love tea. That's another lie, never once have I seen you drink any tea." Once he sat back down, he fixed his white button down shirt, then grabbed the pitcher that was full of pumpkin juice. "Instead, you drink tons of pumpkin juice." He poured a hefty amount into my goblet.

He was good. Damn good. "Is there a problem?" I arched my eyebrow, urging him forward.

"Only that I am beginning to wonder if you really are a Pureblood and not a Half-blood like you said."

My lips curled into a smile then before I knew it, I was laughing at what he had said. "I wouldn't lie about that."

"Yet you lie about simple things, like your favorite flower." He pointed out. I could tell by the way he said it, he wasn't mad. He was the opposite, he was amused.

"I prefer it for guys not to know me." _But yet, you've got me figured out. _It left a bitter and cold taste in my mouth. I hadn't been this easy to understand since Richmond. Was I falling apart or was Black just that good?

I busied myself with the goblet. I downed a good half of it, Black waiting the whole time. His infamous smirk never left his lips. "I plan to figure you out."

I leaned forward, he mirrored me. "You should never tickle a sleeping dragon."

He easily gathered what I meant. "I doubt you are too much for me, Sirius Black to handle." He leaned even closer to me. Both of us remained grounded, waiting for the other to cave in because of the close proximity.

"When the dragon wakes up and tries to burn you Black, you better fight." We were so close now. I could feel my breath mingle with his as I spoke. It sent a tingle down my neck.

The brave and the sly.

His head tilted to the side. I knew that look, he was going to lean in and kiss me. We grew even closer. I felt an even stronger tingle. His grey eyes found mine. They were beautiful and stormy like the sky. I breathed out preparing for impact, but he stopped. His arms crossed and he leaned back in his chair. Amused by his antics, I was left to emulate his movements. "Wentworth," He said with confidence.

"What?" I spluttered completely caught off guard.

"Amelia Wentworth, that's your surname. Your mom was Faith Harris, the biggest fall out in the Harris family. She married a muggle." His confidence was over powering. He seemed so sure this time. But he was wrong.

I wondered how he could change the topic so quickly or was that on the tip of his tongue all day. "You're thinking of Annabelle Wentworth, not Amelia."

He frowned, "Right, I was so close."

"Not even, my last name does not start with a W." I informed him. I watched him closely. He looked down at his hands, deep in thought and holding a frown on his face. He seemed to be figuring something out. His face was cold and nearly unreadable. It worried me to some degree.

Finally he looked up after a couple minutes of silence. "No matter," He said, the smile back at full force. "Let's eat!"

* * *

**Saturday - November 6th, 1976 - 8:03 PM**

My eyes didn't want to open. I rolled over again feeling warm and cozy. Vaguely I could hear the thudding of music. It seemed to tingle my senses.

"Jemima," I muttered and reached for my wand. After moments of groping at the air and not my night stand my heart started to race. My body shut up at once as my brain registered the situation. I was not in the Slytherin dorms at all. Blinking and trying to stay calm, I realized I was in the Gryffindor dorms. I breathed in, my mind was struggling to recall how I got on this mattress on the floor.

I put my hand on my forehead and rubbed the dregs of a headache that takes place from a nap.

Black and I ate, I remember that clearly. We laughed I took the liberty to lie to him some more. After we ate, he vanished the table and set his mattress on the floor. From there I remember talking to him and actually enjoying myself as we watched the fairy lights, but I don't remember falling asleep. A sigh passed over my lips. The least he could have done was wake me up before they left.

I stood up and flicked the curtains open with my wand. I peeked out the windows and judging by the moon it was night time, probably around eight. Which was much later than I had expected.

_The party._

Stumbling off the mattress, in a fog that only happens when you take a nap, I headed to the bathroom. How long had I been asleep?

Flipping on the lights I lead myself to the nearest marble sink. I turned on the tab and let the water run out till it was the perfect temperature. When it was, I splashed my face a couple of times. The feeling of warm water rushed forward and I felt the headache subside for just a bit.

With the water dripping down my face, I took in my appearance. My hair was a dilapidated mess, mixed with crushed lavender. On my left cheek I bore a line from sleeping on my watch. The more I looked the more I realized how badly the sleep must have thrown me off because I was even more pale than usual.

I glanced back at the red shower curtains, then down to the Qudditch shirt that was sticking to me. I very well could not go down to the party like this. Double checking no one else was here, I tripped my clothing and stepped in. A groan passed over my lips as the warm water hit my head. It soothed my throbbing temples.

After approximately five minutes of washing my hair and body, I called it quits. I shut off the water and grabbed the towel on the rack. I took another deep breath, cologne filled body wash tingled through. Whose ever toiletries I used, they smelt heavenly.

I indulged myself with another five minutes to finish up. When I felt satisfied, I headed back to the dorm and cleaned up the rest of our mess. I smiled then headed down to the party.

Each step down the staircase brought me closer to the thudding of music, loud chatter filled with celebration and the smell of alcoholic beverages. I grinned, how I longed for some fire whiskey and a smoke. Glancing around quickly the minute I entered the common room, I saw both Potter and Black entertaining a crowd by the food and beverages. Pettigrew stood nearby, seeming to at points to whatever story they were telling when needed. Lupin however wasn't near that group. He sat by the fireplace, that was dimly glowing, by another circle of people.

I decided to skim around the dance floor over to the punch and food. I really was parched from sleeping and if I wanted to make it through tonight I would need a strong drink. I only made it half way there before someone stopped me. It startled me because I didn't know too many Gryffindor's. I turned to the own over the arm and locked on with a set of emerald eyes I would recognize anywhere.

"Lily," Over the loud music I doubt she heard my whisper. Regardless if she did or didn't she pulled me aside without even a word to a quiet corner. At least, as quiet as it could get in the common room right now.

"It's lovely to see you, Amelia." She gushed, still holding my hand within her as we sat down.

"You as well, Lily." I said curtly, though I didn't fully mean it. Lily of course meant her words, she always did and was always so kind. I couldn't find kindness in my heart right now though.

"Sorry if this is rude, but —" She cut herself off, apparently thought it was rude.

I knew her well enough to know what she wanted to say. I had known her as long as my brother. "What am I doing here? Not snogging Kingston, though I wouldn't mind that right about now." She made a face. Lily kept my secrets from my brother, even if she hated me snogging varies guys. She disapproved of my behavior. I disapproved of her ignoring my brother.

"Amelia," Her eyes flashed down to the jersey, then back up to my eyes. She clearly recognized the small number 9 on the front. "Sirius Black, honestly?" She scowled. Something about the way her eyes rested upon me, I knew she was serious. "You can do so much better than him."

If she only knew. "You and I both know I stopped doing any for love after Richmond..." I trailed off, there was no need to go on. She knew, she knew so well. Maybe that's why I hated her so much now. She just dropped off from my life the minute Severus called her a mudblood. _It hurt._

"I won't press." She gave my hand a loving squeeze. "I did want to talk to you though." This perked my interest. I leaned in a little closer and completely blocked out the background noise. What could she possibly want to talk to me about? "I owe you an apology for what happened between Severus and I." My breath caught. I was not expecting this, maybe hoping, but not expecting. "I, it's just, Amelia it was bound to happen! His friends are against my kind. I was waiting for an outburst like that."

"Oh Lily," I whispered as her body shook. Tears were trying to force their way up, but Lily was fighting them.

"No, I loved Severus. I really did. I mean—I do, just not that part of him." She looked down at her hands. "We both know he won't change." A tear finally slipped down her cheek.

My hand pulled away. "There is still time to forgive him! He can change. He just needs guidance, from you." I pleaded for his shake and maybe for mine. I didn't want him to walk down the path of a Death Eater.

Her emerald green eyes glazed over, I knew she couldn't And I knew why. Maybe if Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew didn't intervene it would have turned out better. He would have never of called her a mudblood and maybe he would be with her. Maybe he wouldn't be going down the path he is going on now.

I swallowed, it wasn't Lily's fault, why was I so mad at her? She has a right to be upset at this situation. She was looking out for herself.

"Amelia, I still want to remain in touch with you." She broke our silent, but loud thoughts.

"What if I follow my brother? What if I become just as prejudice?" Wildly I snapped.

"You'd be doing it to protect him."

My temper began to bubble. She wouldn't forgive him. A part of me knew this all along. Severus was changing for the worse. I guess I blame her because she left and when she left he fell apart. The last bit that was holding him to the light was gone from his life. He was left to turn to the dark side. That's why my mind picked up calling her a mudblood. She left him when he needed her the most. I could only call her vile things in my anger. But she really did nothing wrong, she was always there for him. But Potter, Black, Lupin and Pettigrew were never there for him. They took his light away by pushing him too far.

I concluded she was right, I would do anything to protect my brother. Even if right now I wanted to call her a mudblood to her face. The lowest insult I could think of. As I opened my mouth to spew the insult, someone threw their arm around my shoulder. I smelt a mixer of cologne and alcohol.

"Amelia, what are you doing here with my Lily?" Potter meant it as something friendly, but something in me snapped. It was the raw anger I felt just thinking that it was their fault. My temper finally broke and before Lily could comment that she wasn't his, I turned coldly to her.

A part of me did it to upset Potter, but a part of me wanted to make something clear. I wasn't happy with her just giving up. Running away is easy, trying to fix the pieces takes time, but in the end isn't it beautiful?

"Mudblood, not another word from you." I growled. Potter shifted in surprised. I looked up at him, without a second though I grabbed his drink and downed it. It burned the whole way down, then it hit my stomach. It was then my veins felt on fire and it spread through every inch of me. It was potent and magical. I'd be buzzed in no time. "Things are getting dark Lily. This is only the tip and you broke him. You left him to turn towards the dark. He cried every night for you." My words stung her. Through the dim light, I realized her cheeks were becoming stained with tears.

"Amelia, please stop. You don't mean any of this." She was openly crying now.

"Neither did he." I hissed.

She nearly collapsed at those words, but she stayed strong. Her eyes still focused on me.

Potter and Black stook a step in. Even if they were slightly drunk they still had common sense. They were worried I would say more or worse her and I would fight.

"Amelia, your upsetting Lily." Potter pointed out, but I just rolled my eyes.

"It's fine, I was just leaving." This time I grabbed Black's drink and swallowed as much as I could before he took it away. "Now where is Kingston?" The alcohol burned even more. It was tingling through me and made me yearn for physical touch.

"Amelia don't!" Lily's words made me stop moving. Even after everything I said she was till calling back to me. But why? She didn't give Severus the same opportunity. Why do I deserve better? "Don't do this! There is no—Potter for Merlin's sake do not let her find Kingston." I was just turning to leave, I only made it two steps and the redhead grabbed on to Potter. For the first time ever it was not out of anger, but for help.

Potter looked startled, his eyes turned to Black. The two compromised and Black grabbed onto my waist, stopping me from going anywhere. "I got her, she'll stay with me." Black told the frantic girl, but she shook her head.

"No, you aren't much better." Her eyes pulled away from Black and looked to me. I had never seen so much concern within her eyes. "Amelia stop being so destructive. You are worth so much more. Please, stop running." She was still clinging to Potter as more tears fell down her face. My stomach twisted, I hated to see her on Potter. That should be my brother she was clinging too.

It occurred to me at that moment, I could still run. Black was holding me tight, which meant I could get my snog after all. But why was Lily still yelling at me? I tried my hardest to tune it out, but she was so close to me. I tittered on my toes.

"Just because Richmond left you to pick up the pieces doesn't mean you can go around destroying what's left of you." Her words stung.

My cheeks grew wet. I was confused. I was crying, really crying. "Fuck you, Evans." My body shook in Black's arms, but he held on tightly.

"Come on Lily, let's give Amelia some space." Potter advised. HE tried to lead her away, but she wouldn't let him.

Her eyes were so fierce and fixed right upon me. I flinched. She was too head strong.

"It's time you stop protecting your brother and protect yourself. He chose his path, you haven't. You can still be someone. I know you have it in you."

Her words rung and played over and over again in my head. I looked from her, to Potter, then lastly to Black. I couldn't handle this right now. I just wanted a smoke and a snog. I wanted everything to be normal. Severus to be happy, Lily by his side. I wanted the brother who protected me, who loved me, and laughed with me back. Not someone who was angry and turning towards Death Eaters for help.

I did the one thing I knew how to do. I elbowed Black in the ribs. He dropped his guard and I ran.

* * *

**A/N: I realize it was long, but all the information was needed. I hope that answered some questions. Let me know if you have anymore. Thanks for reading! Comments are greatly appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Feeling of Revenge: **_**Chapter 5**_

**A/N:**** Thanks to katchile94 for your review! I really enjoyed writing that bit with Lily. Right now, there isn't too much going on with what James and Sirius over heard, but it will blossom into something within the future. **

**Another thanks, for a second review (yay!) from InfiniteLoveLiz, I'm glad you like the story! I will let you know I have a good chunk of it written, I just have to type it up. **

**...Typically I have the next two chapters written, it just takes me about a week to type it all up. Not because I am a slow typer, I just get really busy. So do enjoy what I have this week. Hopefully you like it just as much as I did. :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

Sunday - November 7th, 1976 - 2:42 PM

Why was the sun still out?

I was nauseated . Worst of all my head hurt an awful lot, but I had to be here. No matter how hung over I was.

Last night went horrible in some aspects. It was good that I was able to relieve some pent up anger towards Lily, but who knows what Black and Potter thought now. No doubt they told their friends as well what had happened.

My head let out a painful throb, I threw my hand on my forehead and groaned. I shouldn't have drunk so much. I had an appointment to keep.

"Snape," I turned my head slowly as not to vomit. I was greeted by Chase Windersong, owner of the Black market at Hogwarts. He was just on time. And good thing too, he was so hard to set up a meeting with.

I smiled and felt glad that we were in the dimmer Slytherin Common room and not an abandoned classroom like we usual met. Then again, I could do without the curious first and second years staring at us. "Windersong," I said kindly before glaring at the young on lookers.

They shifted back to what they were doing while Windersong took the green arm chair across from me.

"Did you need cigarettes again? I swore you just bought some." His blonde hair fell over his pale face as he opened his magical briefcase.

I bit my lip, I went through my smokes way to quickly this time. I knew off hand I only had about six left. "Tempting, but that's not why I asked you here."

His hazel eyes widened. He was interested as he leaned forward and looked me straight in the eye. "Oh?"

"I need several things actually." I pulled out the sack of money Jemima had given me just moments before she left for the library.

His eyes glittered at the sight. He was greedy for money. And lucky for me Jemima gave me some that her parents sent her. Oh if they only knew this was dirty money now.

"Go on," He waved his hand, urging me forward.

"First off my list, I need a vial of your strongest love potion." My grin grew wider, because the minute I said vial he was already searching. Windersong wasn't the owner of the Black Market at Hogwarts for no good reason. He was damn good and knew how to get things that would be nearly impossible. Or things you were just too lazy to get yourself. May Merlin bless his heart.

"Love potion," He muttered. Only a second longer and he handed me a pink vial with a white ribbon."This isn't like you." He commented, I could tell he was trying his best not to push. "I don't think I need to remind you, one drop will do the trick."

"No, you really don't. I'm top in my grade for a reason." I slipped the vial into my cloak pocket, then turned back to the blond boy. "Next, I need Seduction perfume."

Windersong stared at me in disbelief. "Snape, most guys would fall over you for a kiss, what do you need a perfume to lure them in with?"

I laughed, it was the first time he ever questioned what I was buying. That was one of the main reasons I always went to him. He always had a straight up don't ask, don't tell policy.

"It's for a Gryffindor." Was I felt the need to explain.

He kept staring at me, but his hands were already fiddling around in the briefcase. "May Merlin bless that poor blokes soul in which you decide to attack." Regardless on how he felt, he still handed me the red bottle of perfume.

Playfully, I glared at him and pocked the perfume this time. "On a more serious note, if you happen to have Raspberry chocolate from Honeydukes, I'd be grateful. And on second thought, give me some more smokes."

"That's more like you." He grabbed out the last two items I requested. I took them gratefully and went to take out some money from the sack. But he paused, "Here, you look like you could use it." He pulled out a green vial in which I was very familiar with.

I gushed thanks and took a sip. My hangover was instantly gone. "Take the whole bag." I threw the money at him and left for the library.

* * *

**Monday - November 8****th****, 1976 - 5:18 PM**

"Your tie is crooked again." Jemima stopped walking and blocked my path. I nearly rolled my eyes. We would never get to dinner if she kept this up.

Despite my hunger, I let her fix my tie. "There," She patted and smoothed it with a smile. "Perfect," after checking my appearance once more, she started walking again. Apparently I looked fit for dinner now.

"Thanks, we are only going to dinner. In case you forgot." I gave her a look, which caused her to playfully shove me.

"You always need to look your best." She chided

"The pureblood in you is showing." I skipped down the last couple of stairs and began to walk backwards. I couldn't wait to get to dinner. I could smell and hear the Great Hall. It was tingling my senses.

Jemima shrugged and followed my lead. Only she faced the right way and directed me away from people. "It's going to happen sooner or later. I guess you and I just hoped later." We both giggled at her statement. Suddenly though our laughter faded when I collided into someone, naturally we apologized.

My apology fell short off my lips. I had bumped into Lily Evans. My throat became dry almost instantly. I threw a glance at Jemima, just as heat rose to my face. Right away, Jemima being as smart as she is grabbed me and tried to pull me into the Great Hall. Sadly for both of us, Lily grabbed onto Jemima's arm.

"Sorry, —Amelia, I really am sorry." Her hand shifted off of Jemima's arm onto my hand. It was warm and kind. To my own surprise, I held it back. "I know you understand my decision, just —could we still be friends?"

I swallowed, tears were welling up. I could feel them not only behind my eyes, but burning my throat. Unsure of myself, I turned to Jemima for support, but she was finding interest in her school bag. Pushing my pride aside, I spoke. "I acted foolish, but I stand firm, he deserves one more chance."

Lily held my hand even tighter. "I don't think it would, not anymore." I saw the familiar traces of tears in her eyes. One slipped down my cheek as she went on. "I missed that chance, he's too far gone."

She was right and I knew it even if it was deep in my heart. He had given up this summer. There was still a chance before we boarded the train, but he was broken now. He was turning to dark magic and those evil Gryffindor boys only pushed him even more.

"Let's still be friends." I bit back the feeling in the bit of my stomach and dropped our hands.

She pulled me into a tight hug. "Thank you," She whispered, giving me one last hug and then Lily left for her friends.

I watched her sit down and laugh with her friends. I wondered if it was alright to leave it at that? Should I really just let the matter drop? I guess I didn't have much say in the matter of my brother.

"How drunk were you that night?" Jemima pulled my thoughts away.

I smiled sheepishly at her as we entered the Great Hall. "Drunk enough that in order to recall it I need a smoke and maybe a drink."

Jemima stared at me for a while, but still kept walking to our usual spot. She kept trying to read me, but seemed to be coming up short. She couldn't figure out my thoughts, so instead she grabbed my arm. "Come on, we are sitting with Prewitt."

My mouth opened and closed. I longed to protest. My mind and sight was fogging. Everything that just happened was washing over me. Jemima just made me much more aware of the whole situation. Lily and I, Saturday night, everything it was all too much. Jemima knew this. She knew I wanted to run as my mind replayed the events with Lily and my night —well, I am not fully sure what happened Saturday night. I couldn't escape though. Jemima's words were final because she always looked out for me.

"Actually," She paused and looked down the Slytherin table. Quickly she turned her heel and dragged me back towards the end of the table.

"Severus, don't let her out of your sight for any reason." Jemima sat me down and locked eyes with my brother.

His eyebrow rose at her. He wasn't as good at listening to her as I was. "Dare I ask why?"

I glared at the pair of them. When I was satisfied with my glare, I turned my attention to Rosier who was seated across from me. "Had a good day of classes?" I grinned.

Jemima, who was about to answer Severus question, paused mid breath and stared right at me. She knew that voice oh to well. "OY, I brought you here to stay out of trouble." She grabbed my bag and shouldered it. Keeping it for what I assumed was ransom.

"I was just saying hello." My eyes naturally rolled.

Jemima wasn't amused by that answer. "We have a defense essay to work on tonight, I want you focused. Until then, I am keeping your bag." She shook a finger at me, then stalked off.

The minute she was seated by Prewitt, Severus spoke up. "What happen?"

I gave him a look. "I'm not telling my baby brother." _It would only break your heart to know Lily won't ever consider talking to you again._

"Does this have something to do with you stumbling in drunk Saturday night?" He drawled despite the snickers of his friends.

I chose to ignore him and instead ate my soup.

He sighed, annoyed at my behavior. "Something happened otherwise Jennifer wouldn't have brought you here."

I snarled, "Something is about to happen to you…" But my threat was lost. The way he was staring at me made me break down. It was unsettling, cold, and felt nothing like my brother. He seemed to just be going through the motions at this point.

* * *

-Flash back-

**Tuesday - June 22****nd**** 1976 – 8:30 AM**

"_Why don't you ever listen to me?" Dad continued to scream at me. I barely even flinched in my spot between the fireplace and him._

_Usually by now Severus would have stepped in and calmed dad down. For some reason though, Severus was still sitting in his favorite arm chair, staring out the window. It was as if the outdoor world meant more to him than this scene. Though, I could hardly blame him, I was feeling a little afraid. I wouldn't show it, but I did feel afraid._

"_Father, you're going to wake mom." I pleaded, hoping this would calm him down. I took a step forward, meaning to grab his hand, but that was apparently a mistake._

_He mirrored my movement, only took a step back. We stared each other down. A shiver fell upon my spine. _

_Why wouldn't Severus help?_

"_You know better than to leave the house without your brother." His voice was even louder this time. I knew the tears would come forth soon if this kept up. Never before had I felt so alone in my own house._

_My eyes darted to Severus, who still hadn't stirred. I didn't want to fight this alone. I couldn't fight this alone. "I had to—" My words were cut off and pointless. Dad had lost it. He picked up the vase filled with beautiful pink roses I had picked hours before. I had no time to react. He threw the vase at my feet. Cool water and glass shards hit my feet and legs. This time I let go, I cried. _

_I cried even harder once my body began to register the pain. Blood mixed into the clear water. I watched it seep around me and into the carpet. The flowers laid there, soaking up the mixture. No longer did they represent love and happiness of my garden that I tend to everyday, now they were a cold reminder of how harsh home could be._

"_Dad," Foolishly I took a step forward. I cried out in more pain as glass shards lodged their way into my bare feet. _

"_I'm leaving for work. You need to stay here." He gave me a pitting look. _

_I couldn't even look back. I was rooted in the blood water. I had nothing to react to. My eyes were staring at the tainted roses until I heard the door slam. I dared to look out the window and watch father walk by. I kept my eyes staring at the spot he went by. _

_Minutes passed, still nothing was said. Severus was looking at the same spot I was. _

_I let out a louder sob than I had been. I was beginning to choke on my tears. They were too heavy within my chest. It hurt so much._

"_Are you okay?" Severus finally broke the silence in a hollow voice. I felt like he wasn't even there and that hurt me more than the glass I bore within my feet. He didn't help out. He waited until the damage was already done, till I was already in pain._

_My heart twisted. The boy before me that shared my black hair, dark eyes and fair skin was no longer my brother. He was some empty shell. Someone I didn't even know._

_I held out my hand and swallowed back the sobs. In the strongest voice I could muster, I spoke out. "Hand me your wand." I was shaking vigorously. He didn't move to help me still. I felt ashamed my wand was in my bedroom. Ashamed for the scene I had caused and ashamed for the pain. _

_He ignored my request completely. His dark eyes were focused on my feet and the broke vase. "Amelia, dad's a muggle." I blinked at him. We both knew that dad was a muggle. What was the point in announcing it? "He's a muggle who destroys. Someone who should feel blessed in our presences, but yet he goes and hurts a precious witch." Despite my tears, my eyes narrowed. This sounded like one of those pureblood speeches I had heard several times over in the Slytherin Common room. I didn't want to hear anymore. Father may be a muggle, but he doesn't need to feel blessed in my presences or Severus'. He only lost his temper because he is going through a hard time. Money is tight and mom is growing weaker. I know for sure he doesn't want me leaving with Severus because he is afraid of losing me too. He wasn't evil because he was a muggle and not all muggles were evil._

_There was a strong pounding headache forming. This was too much. My baby brother was spewing Death Eater words, something he should never do._

_I stared at him, but it didn't help. I didn't like what I saw. I couldn't take it anymore. I did what I did best, I ran. Glass went on every part of my feet, but I didn't care. At least in my room Severus would leave me alone and in my mind he would be my brother. In my mind he would be holding my hand helping me pull out the glass._

* * *

I couldn't stop the tears even if I tried. The storm was upon me and I was getting soaked. Like a little child I flung my hands to cover my face, while my body fell into Severus. To my great surprise he held me back. It had been several months since he had honestly treated me like his sister and not some stranger.

"Amelia," He said softly, but yet his voice held exasperation. I couldn't read it without seeing his face. I didn't want to see his face. I wanted this moment to last. I buried myself farther into his chest and let the sobs wrack my body. I wanted to let it all go.

Just as the tender moment started, it suddenly stopped. I felt Severus tense up. "Stop it," He commanded. He seemed to be embarrassed as he pushed me up in the sitting position.

Wearily, I glanced up at him. Almost at once I realized why his demeanor changed. Right behind him stood Black and Potter. Sloppily, I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Severus pull out his wand. He trained it upon Potter, but his eyes were focused on Black. "What the hell do you want, Blood-traitors?" He snarled. As he spoke, Rosier and Mulicber rose to attention as well.

"We couldn't help but notice the damsel is in tears." Black held his hand out to me. The action alone made my brother stand up.

I groaned, not even knowing how to fix this. Carefully, I set my hand on top of my brother's arms. Our eyes locked at once.

"Amelia Freya—" It took all my strength to cut Severus off before he said Snape. I had to swallow back my tears and try to compose myself in mere seconds.

"Severus, I'll handle this." Even though I informed him, he didn't back off. His wand was still pointing at Potter. By the way his hand was twitching I was betting he wanted to hex them. "Now really isn't a good time." As I spoke, my voice quivered. I felt so ashamed of my tears, ashamed because I was crying in front of Sirius Black and James Potter.

"It's a perfect time!" James clapped his hand on my shoulder. Before anyone could say otherwise, he pulled me from the Great Hall.

"Potter, Black you can't just gallivant about and steal people." I broke away from Potter's grip and made sure to throw a glare at each of them. I doubt the glaring worked because my eyes were glassed over. Not to mention the way they eyed me wearily. Vaguely, I wondered how long the pair of them had been watching me before they stepped in.

"You were in distress." Black shrugged and threw his arm around my shoulder. "Most likely, it was Snivellus fault."

My black eyes crossed his grey orbs. Where his were smiling, mine were cold. "Black, my —Severus would never intentional hurt me." I corrected myself from saying brother just in time.

Black gave me a look with a raised eyebrow. "Your Severus?"

Potter cleared his throat.

I didn't let him get a word in, "This isn't what I need right now." I rested my hand on my forehead and began to rub my hand across it. The headache that came only after crying was forcing its way forward.

"Then what do you need? We'll gladly help you." Potter put his hand around my waist. Together he and Black pulled me up towards the Gryffindor common room. I felt way too awkward having two guys lead me. I couldn't explain it, nor could I answer why they both felt the need to be here. Were they really that close that they had to support their friends together? Who knew, but what I did know what I couldn't tell them what would make me feel better.

_A snog would, but really…not with them. That would defeat everything I was building._

"I wouldn't worry about it." I told them. I wanted the attention off of me. I wanted the chance to escape.

"I'm going to worry, especially after what Lily said." Potter gave my side a squeeze.

"She seemed to give us the impression that you were someone else. You can't be mad at our curiosity." Inwardly I groaned at Black's statement. He carried on with his eyes forward, so he missed my look of discomfort. "I'll be watching you closely."

Make that a snog and a smoke. Why did Jemima take my bag?

"What you mean, Sirius, is that all of us will be watching you closely." Potter correct, his eyes glittering at his friend.

"Can you do it another night? I was going to do my homework with Edwin." I just wanted to get away from them. I said the first thing that came to mind, even if it wasn't true. The last thing I needed was for them to question my life styles. The lies I built up into a pile and feed to them would crumble apart if they really paid attention to me. _I couldn't fail._

They both stopped on the stair case we were walking up. In unison their eyes racked me, as if trying to determine if I was lying or not. I kept my face as straight as possible. Potter's eyes lingered where my bag should have been. He looked tempted to say something about it, but he kept his mouth shut.

"He'll understand. Jamesy, you want to find the bloke and inform him?" Black didn't notice anything wrong with his search, instead he directed James to find Edwin. Edwin was going to be in for a surprise and I hope he knows well enough to play along.

"My pleasure Padfoot." Potter smiled at the pair of us, then slipped off. That left just Black and I.

"Come on, love." The arm that was draped over my shoulder slipped down and held my hand. I let out a small gasp of surprise at the gesture. My eyes traveled down to our intertwined fingers. I marveled at even though he played quidditch, his hands were soft and smooth. Yet, they were very strong as they held my tiny hands. Oddly enough, I found myself smiling and holding onto his hand tighter.

_It's all their fault I lost Lily._

My stomach turned, but I ignored it. My tears were kept and bay through the warmth he seemed to be giving me. I could ignore the fact that he was my brother's enemy this once, right?

As we entered the common room I immediately felt that feeling of home. The warmth of the red and gold always filled me with such a good feeling. My smile grew even wider as he secured a spot in front of the fireplace.

"Now that it's you and I, let's talk." His body shifted closer to me. I could feel not only the heat of the fire, but now the heat from his person.

I didn't dare look at him, less I lose myself. Instead my eyes focused on the dancing flames as the licked the life out of the logs. "Okay," I whispered only to let him know I was there. True was, I didn't want to have this conversation, it was going to loop around to Saturday night.

"Amelia, you really are a mystery." He pondered out loud. "You have no idea how surprised we were to see you with Evans on Saturday."

"What's there to be surprised about?" I pulled my legs to my chest, then stopped. I was wearing my shorter school skirt. I settled on awkwardly stretching my legs out. "If you haven't noticed, I haven't exactly done anything you've expected of me." I pointed out with a careful smile.

He smirked back, "That's true." His eyes pulled away from me and he watched the fire as well. "Is this how all Slytherin's are?"

I laughed, "Probably just me." There was that feeling again. I felt like I was in another world. It made me so nervous. I focused my attention away from Sirius.

Around us, students were filtering in from dinner. The volume in the common room was growing louder, but Black and I had our own thoughts. I wasn't fully sure how long we sat keeping to ourselves, but I realized after a while my eyes were growing weary.

It was then that Black broke the silence that had descended upon us. "I know it's a bit personal, but what did Evans mean when she said you were destructive to yourself?" His gave shifted off the fire and right onto me.

I nervously flipped my black hair and tried not to shy away. I took in a slow and deep breath. "That is a personal question." I picked at my finger nails. "We can just add that to the list of things for you to figure out." I suggested.

I could feel his body shake into laughter. It was so contagious, I felt myself filling with laughter as well. "I'm starting to pieces things together."

I gave him a look of disbelief. "Like what?"

"For starters, it's odd for a female to be just friends with Bowyer." He leaned in closer to me. A little to close. I tried to back away, but his gaze was too strong, I felt trapped. "Evans screamed at James on Saturday not to let you near Kingston." Our foreheads were barely touching now. I couldn't help but wonder why he was doing this. "I've been a Beater with Kingston for three years now. I taught him everything I know."

I titled my head back. I was breathing him in. It was intoxicating or maybe I just really needed that snog. Whatever it was, I couldn't think straight. I wanted to lean in and kiss him. Pull him closer so there was no gap in between us. I swallowed back that feeling.

"Are you calling me a tart?" I managed to question, though the voice that came out barely sounded like me.

"Love, I would never call you anything but Beautiful." He reached up and cupped my cheek. I felt myself sinking into his embrace. If he kissed me, I would buckle. My instincts would take over and there would be no stopping me now.

_He makes you feel special. Like you're the only one._

_It's their fault I lost Lily._

"I'm not Princess, you can't just pretend to be Prince Charming, Black." I grabbed his hand and with some power in me I pushed him away. My words and my actions amused him. His eyes danced and he sat up straighter.

A grin formed on his lips. "And every time I believe I have you figured out, you shatter everything I think I know about you."

I smiled as well. "Maybe you are losing your touch." I hinted.

Black thought for a moment. He stroked his scruffy face that had formed throughout the day. "I can typically have a girl figured out after a mere ten minutes."

His boast was lost, I laughed at him. "I believe that's because you normally date trolls."

He ignored my comment. His face became serious. I could tell he was ready to change the topic. I tried to interject, but he beat me to it. "What caused you to cry earlier?" He paused, his grey eyes searching me closely. "And try not to lie." He added.

So he was starting to figure me out a bit. "IT was a long weekend and it was very emotionally taxing." That was the best I could tell him. I had a lie prepared, but what could I say now? "I lost it because of Severus."

"So I was right, he did make you cry."

I shook my head. My black hair cascaded down and blocked my right eye. I didn't bother to move it and let it cover my face. "Not in the way you would think. More or less, our friendship took a dive this weekend."

"That's a bad thing?" His apparent hate for my brother shown through. I clenched my fist as my stomach twisted in a knot.

"How do I word it?" I let go of my fist and smoothed out my skirt. My eyes scanned everywhere but Black. "I was a little drunk when I stumbled into the Slytherin Common room."

He barked out laughter. "I'd be surprised if you weren't. You realize you had about four shots of fire whiskey?" Black lifted his hand to my face and tucked away the stray strands I was ignoring. It made me feel uncomfortable.

"I had a little extra when I got back to the dorm." I admitted sheepishly. "After that point I don't fully remember much. I remember I smoked in the Slytherin dorm and I woke up in Severus' bed."

"I didn't know Snape swung that way." Black chucked, I realized my mistake on what I said. But it was true, I did wake up in his bed. I think I only did because he scolded me so much. "Maybe by him getting laid he will loosen up a bit."

My eyes widened, but yet I had to laugh. It was genuinely funny. It wasn't like I had hinted at that so many times to Jemima. "Oh no, I didn't do anything with Severus." I shook my head and strangely a blush crept to my cheeks. "Judging by how awkward it was with Rosier in the morning, I am going to take a stab and say I snogged him and maybe more."

"There you go again, proving me wrong." Black leaned forward just like before. Though this time he was searching me. "You really aren't as innocent as you pretend." He gave me one last look before patting me on the head and pulling away.

"Again, I am a Slytherin." What I firmly believe is that people always underestimate what being a Slytherin is all about. As someone who grew up as one and lived with them, I can tell you for sure it is not all about being evil. Some would say it's being able to execute those plans, be sly and be able to manipulate those around you. Yes, we know how to love, but we do it for ourselves. If it doesn't benefit us, what use is it? None.

"I'm as innocent as you want me." I added when he didn't respond. "Anyways," I stood up and dusted off my skirt. As nice as this chat was, I needed to get back to the dorm. I shouldn't deny Severus the chance to scold me after what happened. I gave him one last smiled and turned, but he wrapped his warm hand around my wrist.

"Don't go just yet." The way he spoke was so faint and soft, it was strange. I wondered why or what caused the shift in his voice. It wasn't as if our conversation was that profound that it would shift his emotions. Maybe he just really wanted the company?

"I really do have other obligations..." My voice trailed off. I found I couldn't say no. Without a word, I sat back down. We didn't say anything to each other, we just stay there. It was our thoughts that kept us there. The company just made it easier. As my thoughts drifted, the tears returned. I couldn't help it this time as I cried and let it all come out. Black noticed them silently falling. He didn't say anything, he just reached out and held my hand.

And I let him, I let him comfort me.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, not a whole lot in this chapter. Some big plot has been dropped, which I can tell you already next chapter is going to be good. Plenty of drama. Let me know what you think about this weeks chapter. I'm hoping to have the next chapter, which has an actual revenge plot in it by Friday :) **


	6. Chapter 6

**The Feeling of Revenge: _Chapter 6_**

**A/N: This chapter is out a little earlier than I planned. I do hope you enjoy, thoughts and comments are appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Tuesday – November 16****th**** 1976, 6:37 PM**

The thing about planning and preparing for a scheme is that no matter how well it was laid out in your mind, it can always go wrong.

I awkwardly stood in the Gryffindor boy's dorm think just that. My finger had a trace of love potion on it, but I couldn't do it. I was watching Lupin closely. He was animatedly talking about his Charms homework. The exact reason why I found it hard to go through with the plan, he had that same look I often had when discussing homework.

I shook my head. What was wrong with me? Why was I wavering on this perfect chance? It was just Lupin and I. Who knew how much time I had or even when I would get another chance?

I closed my eyes then quickly flashed them open. My hand that didn't have the love potion laced on it, reached into my bag and pulled out the raspberry chocolate.

"Seriously, Cohan's fourth law on Charms has got to be the most fascinating!" His eyes turned back to me just as I took a bite of the chocolate.

"Sorry, I'm listening." I leaned over his essay with much interest. I couldn't help but smile, not because of the essay, but my plan. It was all coming together. "I just fancied some chocolate. Do you want some?" I offered him. I knew he wouldn't say no, so I was already taking my hand with the love potion and breaking off a piece. Carefully, I waved the piece close to his nose.

He breathed in deeply. I knew he was smelling the Amortentia. I wondered what it smelled like to him because on top of the raspberry chocolate I smelt an odd mixture. I smelled crisp snow, the smell of a warm summer's day by a flower bed, and pine trees in the fall. The smells had everything to do with nature, but yet all different seasons.

"What kind is this? It smells wonderful." He broke my thoughts of what I smelled. He grabbed the piece I broke off and ate it happily.

I grinned, watching him eat every last bite. His face was changing quickly with emotions after each bite. His eyes became more glazed. He had a goofy grin and eventually his eyes were only focused on me. The position had taken full affect, just as my hands clasped around the perfume in my bag.

"Amelia," His voice was smooth and was full of a love I had yet to hear come from Lupin. I was trying my hardest not to laugh at the way he spoke. "Have I ever told you that you are as beautiful as the golden sun? Each day you rise and lighten my world, little by little." I snorted back laughter. I couldn't control it now. It was cheesy, yet romantic. Given how we were standing, it was hilarious. I was still arched back my hand in my bag. I straightened up when he grabbed my hand. With is remained hand he cupped my face and stared into my eyes. I took this as an opportunity to spray the perfume on my uniform. "I love you so much. I need – need…" His words stumbled around. The perfume was tickling his senses. It was taking effect as strongly as the Amortentia. I knew they had mixed well enough has his hand slacked on my face. He was becoming confused.

I waited with bated breath, unsure of what to expect. It became clear on what to expect the minute he grabbed my shoulders and pushed me to the ground with much gusto and urgency. With one hang he grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head. I never imagined Lupin to have a lot of strength, but right now I knew he had me pinned well enough that I could barely move.

With his free hand, he began to unbutton my shirt. One at a time, he watched as it came off. When he was satisfied and it laid open exposing my black bra he smiled. The smile was gone within an instant, because his lips crashed onto mine. They were wet and full of fervent love. It had been a while since I felt a kiss with so much passion. I began to melt despite myself in his kisses. I followed each and every movement. His hand slid up higher on my chest, I slid my hand farther down his waist.

Then I heard footsteps. I stopped almost at once, I couldn't believe how lost in the kisses I had gotten.

I began to kick and scream for Lupin to stop. The door opened as I threw one last kick. From my spot on the floor I struggled to see who opened the door. I continued to wiggle around till I recognized Potter's frame. He must have been the one to open the door, shortly after he was followed by Black. Both were pushing through as hurried as they could.

There was a scramble of confusion. In the end it took Potter and Pettigrew combined to hold Lupin back. I knew then that Windersong wasn't kidding, the two mixed was deadly.

Black had managed to bring me to my feet. He was holding me close to his chest. I could smell his cologne. I let out a fake sob and he pulled me closer. I could just barely hear his whispered encouragement that poured from him. It was hard to hear because Lupin was loudly confessing his love for me. On top of that he kept taking turns screaming at Potter and Pettigrew for denying him his chance. There were a lot of other things said, but I knew I had to get out of here. I also had to make it dramatic.

I broke free of Black's strong arms. I meant to head for the door and down to the Gryffindor common room, but as I grabbed my bag and my fallen shirt, the door became blocked by Lupin and Pettigrew. They were struggling, he was almost free again. Potter stepped in once more and they got him under control. There went my exit though. I was left with no choice but to barricade myself into their bathroom. With my wand held tight in my hand, I locked the door. I then headed over to the shower and turned it on. Even over the running water I could hear Black screaming at Lupin. I almost felt bad for him, almost. Black had a nasty temper, that's something I always knew. I gave one last listen before I used my wand to vanish the left over love potion and perfume.

"Amelia," I just barely bad out over the screaming and struggle outside the door. Potter repeated my name again. I ignored it just like before. "Amelia this isn't like Remus." I went closer to the shower and knocked over some shower gel and banged on the wall with my hand sliding down. It was my attempted to make it sound like I sunk down to the floor of the shower.

"Please, listen to me!" Potter's voice really did sound sincere. I let out another sob, but I was grinning. How easy it was for them to fall into distress. This went rather perfectly, other than me not being able to escape. I was trapped, but if I could swing this the right way, I would have them in my pockets. What surprised me though, was how Potter was taking my side. Why was he doing this? I didn't have to fathom the ways of James Potter, he pounded on the door again. "Amelia, I'm coming in!" He announced.

My eyes widened. I wasn't even in the shower. The handle jerked, he would need his wand. I had about six seconds. I wasted no time kicking off my shoes and socks. I foolishly threw my wand to the floor and nearly fully dressed went under the shower head. The water was too warm. It felt like it was burning every inch of my skin. Hopping around I turned it down as it continued t soak my skirt and my bra. I could hear Potter struggling to open the door. Faintly I registered the screaming and fighting had stopped, just as the door opened.

I listened closely and realized Potter wasn't alone. This meant I needed more time to calculate. I actually slide down to the ground this time and put my head on my knees that I held close to my chest.

Think. Think. Think.

I tuned out both Potter and Black. They were busying trying to coax me out. They just wanted to understand the situation. I couldn't explain the situation just yet. I had the perfect lie built up, but they needed to suffer. They needed to feel that pain. The pain of someone they cared for breaking their hearts and doing something they never suspected.

I had to play the innocent card still. I needed to be the victim. Lupin had to be the criminal.

"I—" I sobbed loudly, breaking their protest. "I thought you guys wou—would be different."

"Please just help us understand!" Black pleaded, he was near the shower. His voice was much louder than it had been moments before. "Remus isn't like this! I just need to know what happened." There was so much desperation in his voice. It made me smile, he sounded worse than Severus had. That's all I ever wanted, even if he wasn't crying. One tear was all I needed from him. One tear from him and one from Potter. "Just turn off the water and come out, please."

"I just —" I took a deep shuddering breath. "I wanted some — some new friends." I continued with deep sobs behind the curtain. The shadows of both Potter and Black were a lot closer now. Black had to me an arm's length away. How could I make this easier? How could I swing this towards my advantage?

_I know it's a bit personal, but what did Evans mean when she said you were destructive to yourself? _

"I'm tired of this —tired of who I am." I hit my fist on the wall and let out a louder cry and I didn't stop until I was actually hyperventilating. My chest heaved up and down at a rapid rate, but I couldn't slow it. If I kept this up I could actually produce tears. "I want a fresh star—start. But I obviously don't deserve better."

"Then let's start over! We'll help you." I noticed Black's shadow turned towards Potter. The two nodded in agreement. They both really meant it.

"No, you can't." I shook my head. Water flayed around and went in my mouth. With my heaving breath it nearly choked me. I let out a small cough.

"This has to do with what Lily said, doesn't it?" Potter walked closer. He guessed exactly what I wanted him to guess. I chose not to say anything. "I'll go get her." Potter said and I wasn't full sure if the words were meant for me or Black. Either way I knew the words weren't good. She was far too smart to be here. She'd know I was up to something and before my plan could be finished, I would have to fill the truth with more lies.

I bit my lip. With my eyes closed, I shut off the water. I let a deep breath fill my lungs, but I was careful as not to start hyperventilating again. Deliberately, I opened my eyes and headed out of the shower. I stood there, soaked just staring at a fixed point upon the floor. Suddenly though, the tile my eyes were fixed on was blocked from my view. I found myself in strong sturdy arms. If I really was crying and in distress I was sure I would melt upon the touch. The arms were beginning me to fall into them. I didn't though, I knew better than to fall into the arms. Instead I glanced up to see Black staring down at me. He actually looked concerned as he ran a hand through my wet and tangled hair.

I shuttered at the drop in temperature around me. He pulled me even closer, soaking his clothing. If it were me, I would have abandoned this girl. I would have gone to my friend instead. And I would not be comforting someone who was sopping wet.

"Let's get you dried off." Black pulled away. Potter handed him my shirt. I just stood there more confused than I had ever been. A part of me really expected them to leave. Like I said before, that's what I would have done. I really believed they would be at Lupin's side, but here they are. Potter was drying me off with his wand and Black was buttoning up my shirt as if I were a delicate flower. It was such care and comfort to someone who just came into their lives. How could they truly be so kind when they barely knew me?

When they had finished drying both me and Black off, I found myself being scoped into Black's arms and carried back to the dorm. As if I were to break, he set me down ever so carefully onto his bed. The two kept their kind eyes fixed on me. They were not mad, they just seemed full of patience's and ready to understand at any given moment.

"We're going to go get Lily." Potter spoke in a gentle voice. It seemed to me like he was speaking to a young child. He clasped his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

Black joined him on his left side with a smile. "You don't have to tell us anything just yet, you take your time." His eyes turned to Potter, I followed.

Potter's once calm face, changed. He looked a bit more serious than before, but still held the sincerity. "But just know, we will ask Lily questions of what you said." I wondered why he gave me the heads up. The only thing I could think of was that Potter didn't full trust me yet. "Stay put, we'll be right back." I watched them walk out. They both had speed within their steps, in no time the door was closing and I was left alone.

I could almost scream in happiness. I honestly could not believe it. They gave me the perfect opportunity to slip out. I only needed to wait a couple more minutes than I would be able to make my escape. Best of all they would face the wrath of Lily, who would no doubt accuse me of slander.

* * *

**Thursday – November 18****th**** 1976, 5:36 PM**

In the muggle world on Tuesday, June 6th 1944 is known as D-Day. Typically the term D-day is used to describe the day that an operation would take place. This day may not have been as serious as June the 6th in 1944, but someone was planning their own personal D-Day against me. See, on June the 6th it was then that the Western Allied took effort to attempt to liberate the mainland Europe that was under Nazi occupation during World War II. For me, it was the day I prepared in my mind to confess what 'really' happened between Lupin and I. But someone else had their own D-Day for me and that was weakening my defenses more and more by the minute.

As I stood there outside the Potions room, my breath was caught in my throat. I kept telling myself the goosebumps on my arm were not do to fear, but I couldn't lie to myself. Today was only going to get worse.

"Amelia," The voice ran smooth and melodic. I could sink into the arms of the 7th year Ravenclaw before me, but I resisted. I had promised Jemima I would see her for dinner. I planned to keep that promise. I hadn't been to a meal since Tuesday night. Yesterday, I had played the sick card and I still hadn't bothered to show up to any meals today. Rumors had hit my ears of the break of friendship between the supposed 'Marauders'. I was more than pleased by the news. Even if I had to skip class for a day, it was well worth it. What wasn't worth it was leaving the Potions room alone because Slughorn wanted to see if I doing better.

"Richmond," I nodded curtly and made to push passed him. I felt the hand even before I saw it rest gently on my wrist. I somehow found myself rooted in my spot. The courage was drained from me.

He tutted in disapproval. "Lia, you can call me by my first name, you know that."

What the hell was he playing at? Lia was a nickname I only let my brother use. And why, why in the name of Merlin would he want me to use his first name? What was with this sudden burst of friendliness?

I went to retort, coldly I might add, but the Potions room opened. The Potion Master himself trotted out, grinning. "Two of my favorite students!" He chuckled, his round belly rising and falling. "It's good to see the two of you together. I was growing worried that you two had a fight."

Richmond grabbed my hand. Almost perfectly the old habits kicked in. My hand found its home in his. My stomach was turning and my brain was screaming to let go and run. "Professor, there is no need to worry. We have just been busy with school. I reassure you we are still close friends."

"Good to hear, my boy." Slughorn patted his belly. "I know it is far away, but I do hope to see the two of you together at my Christmas party?"

My throat was too dry to speak. I eyed Richmond, who was smiling in a way I couldn't understand. What was going on? Why didn't he merely push me away and get it over with. Why suck up to Slughorn? "Of course you will!"

"Jolly good!" He clapped his hands together and tipped on the balls of his feet. "Run along to dinner, I daresay say Snape, you need it after being so sick yesterday."

"I'll make sure she eats." Again, I said nothing. Richmond nodded at the Professor before us. "Have a good evening, sir." He smiled once more before pulling me away. I couldn't speak and for some reason I could even put a protest. I felt so small and my voice was lost. Where was Jemima?

"Lia, you okay? You are being awfully quiet." We had just turned the corner and were closing in on the Great Hall, but he stopped walking. He wanted to get a better look at me. His light blue eyes were cold, but yet they looked at me and were searching.

"What are you playing at Richmond? Cut the bloody crap and tell me what your selfish sorry ass wants?" I finally snapped and I was glad for it. My own silence was scarring me. We both knew it. We could both tell, I was afraid of him, afraid of my feelings falling back, of him being near me and afraid that he would only break my heart again. I already could feel the tiny stitches breaking apart. I felt like it had been hit with a reducto curse.

He reached up and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. As his hand was pulling away, he dropped it down to my cheek. I slapped it away without a second thought.

"Don't be like this." He pleaded in a soft voice.

I flinched, I knew that tone. It was the same tone he used when I broke up with him. I swallowed back the tears that were pushing forward. "Don't be like what? Angry? Because in case you forgot, I have every right to be angry with you." I snarled.

"I don't disagree with you, but Lia, I was hoping we could be adults and put those childish matters in the past." I felt dizzy. His words were hard to comprehend. I felt myself sway, it was all I could do but feel around for the wall. I needed that support the steady castle walls could offer.

Breathe in and out.

"Childish matters," I repeated.

He nodded, "Yes, if we could maybe start over?"

"You — you called me a Mudblood just weeks ago." My wand felt heavy in my pocket. I longed to grab it now that the wave of shock passed over me. I was back to raw anger and heartache.

"Like I said, we should put our foolish past behind us." Richmond reached out his hand. I was not sure what he was trying to do, but I cracked. I pulled out my wand and pointed it straight at his throat. He wouldn't win, I wouldn't let him. "Lia —"

"Don't —You just stop right there Rich—" My protest fell on deaf ears. He had pulled away my wand from his throat and let my arm drop to my side. I took a step back away from him with wide eyes. The protest slipped out of me. My throat began to burn, tears were finally upon me, but I didn't want them. Not now as his blue eyes locked onto my black ones. The perfect moment I had only dreamed of over and over again was here. Still, I was crippled with fear.

Richmond —no, Fredrick leaned down, his tall frame inching closer to me. I could smell citrus coming off of his skin. The familiar scent filled me and I closed my eyes. Then as gently and as blissfully as I remember, his soft lips fell onto mine.

I couldn't help it as a soft moan escaped my lips onto his. Everything seemed to stop within that moment. We followed each other just as we had over a year ago. Slowly we inched closer, wanting there to be no space between us. We both wanted the same thing, to close the space so our bodies we were one. And with each kiss, they were. It was so passionate and full of longing.

I went into deepen the kiss, but I stopped. Words flashed through my mind.

_You lied to me._

With more strength then even I knew I had, I pushed him away and ran. Not for the Great Hall to the dinner I longed to have, but far, far away.

* * *

**Sunday - December 8th, 1974 - 12:53 PM**

_"What's wrong Amelia?" Fredrick's light blue eyes were fixed on me, but I didn't see much emotions within them._

_Again it was the same question we found ourselves in every time we saw each other. When did this become so routine? Maybe it was when he stopped paying attention to me even when I was here. It was all about the OWL's. Or maybe it was how our time together to about once a week if I was lucky. _

_I blew out air and sunk back into the blue arm chair. My eyes pulled away from him and went to the window. Snow was falling outside. It was a perfect and romantic day at Hogwarts and here I was in the Ravenclaw tower fighting in my own thoughts. Maybe I was just being silly._

_"It's nothing Fredrick." I finally smiled and grabbed my transfiguration book._

_"Sweetheart, we've been best friends since we were eleven. I think I know when something is wrong." With his right hand he reached out and rested it upon mine._

_Do I dare bring up all our problems again? I always end up talking till I am blue in the face, meanwhile he avoids everything. "This homework is tricky, that's all." I lied, too easily._

_"Edwin can help you with it tonight, we both know he's amazing at Transfiguration." He pulled his hand away and rested back in his chair._

_My eyes flickered coldly to him. I was about to lose my temper. "But you and I were going to hang out tonight, with no homework." It was then I had to hold back my sadness. My eyes were betraying me though. I could feel the tears stinging._

_"I was asked by Alyssa if I could help her with her homework. I knew you would understand." Alyssa. My stomach clenched._

_Without even thinking I blurted out, "You like her don't you? More than me." My words were bitter, but yet he didn't flinch. In fact, he didn't seemed phased at all. Instead he was all smiles._

_"Amelia, of course I like her." My heart dropped. The tears were so close now burning more than just my eyes. But he went on as if it meant nothing. "She's my friend, typically you like your friends." The feeling that was taking over me loosened a bit, but I didn't feel reassured. "Amelia, I love you more than anything. Please don't think for a second that I chose Alyssa over you."_

* * *

_**Tuesday - December 10th 1974, 8:07 AM**_

_Fredrick and I made a compromise. Instead of just eating dinner with him, he found time for me to eat breakfast with him as well. I couldn't be more excited as Jemima and I head to the Great Hall._

_"I still cannot get over the nerve of Yaxely." Jemima complained as we made our way up the staircase. Even her bad morning wasn't going to bring me down._

_I still nodded in agreement, even though I was as happy as I could be. "Oh definitely, how immature can you be? I mean really, you were nowhere near the staircase he needed to be at. Why did he have to push you down a flight of stairs?"_

_"He was probably in a big hurry to torture first years." Jemima's face lit into giggles. She wasn't seriously hurt this morning, it was a tiny staircase in the first place, but still. His actions were uncalled for._

_I joined her laughter, "Or better yet, snog his dorm mates before class." I suggested and walked into the Great Hall._

_"He is a pouf isn't he?" Seeing Jemima feeling better made all the difference in the world to me. Yaxely was always so rude to her, much to her misfortune. "I'll walk you to the Rav —" She stopped suddenly. I tried to focus on where she was looking, but she quickly pushed me away. "You have to come with me." She knocked her head with her fist. "Silly me, I forgot my Charms essay!" She pleaded, but I naturally protested._

_"No you didn't." I broke away. "You packed it in your —" I realized what she saw. "He, he lied to me." I choked out. My eyes wouldn't pull away, but the more I saw the more I was hurting. I wanted to run, I was rooted though. My eyes were fixed on my worse fear. Fredrick had his arm around Alyssa and they were snogging, right there at the Ravenclaw table. _

_My knees felt weak. I was wobbling in my spot and my breath was catching. I didn't know what to do. Everything was falling apart. _

_"Come on, help me out Jennifer." Edwin had somehow appeared next to me, pulling me away. When did he arrive? Shouldn't he be at the Ravenclaw table? "Amelia, it's okay. He's a jerk anyways." I turned to Edwin. Our eyes locked and I found it even harder to breath._

_"He lied to me." I whispered just as the tears came. I collapsed into Edwin's arms._

* * *

**A/N: Important back story here! I hope you guys liked the chapter. Let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Feeling of Revenge: _Chapter 7_**

**A/N: Thank you InfiniteLoveLiz for your review! It was sort but it still made me smile. Hopefully you and all my other readers like this next chapter. Thanks again for reviewing! Feedback is always welcomed :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Friday – November 19****th**** 1976, 7:25 AM**

"Amelia, we are heading to breakfast." I rolled over and opened my puffy eyes. Slowly, I lifted my heavy head. I looked right at my brother, our identical eyes meeting. Right away I registered his eyes held worry for the first time in months. A part of me wanted to smile, there was my brother. The one that was taken away from me, but I couldn't. Memories from last name came flooding in. I remember quickly how I cried myself to sleep with the pain that brought me here. I felt so sick, yet I knew I had to go on with the day.

I forced myself to sit up. My head let out an even more painful throb. "I should eat."

Severus held out his hand to me. Again, I was surprised. Just like last night, he seemed to be in a good mood. I wondered vaguely if this had anything to do with the Marauders, as they call themselves, being spilt?

Regardless what the reason was, I grabbed his hand and got out of bed.

"Here," He offered some more kindness. With a flick of his wand he freshened up the uniform I had slept in.

A weak smile twitched on my lips. There was my brother.

I walked, dragging behind Severus and his roommates. None of them objected last night when they found me last night. For that I was grateful. I was even more grateful that they politely excused themselves while Severus appeared by my side. I was a right wreck by the time I was found. Severus couldn't even gather as to why I was here. My words wouldn't come out because my sobs were too hard. All I could do was to keep breathing and wishing Jemima would find me. She never did, that was my fault for not running to her. I didn't run to her though because deep down I was more ashamed of what happened then torn up over it. I had to tell her today no matter what. She deserved to know.

As we entered the Great Hall, I rubbed my puffy eyes. It was hard to see and rubbing only helped a little bit. When I was done, I ran my fingers through my tangled hair. If I looked anything how I felt, I probably looked like I got attacked by a Hyppogriff with a blind fold on. I knew that after Jemima found out what was wrong, she would scold me for my appearance. Bit by bit she fix my hair, my tie, and smooth my skirt to perfection.

"I'm going to find Jemima." My voice cracked when I turned to Severus. I wasn't surprised with how hard I was crying.

"I'm coming with." I had no choice but to agree to his words. I nodded and let him grab my arm. We bid farewell to his dorm mates and headed where Jemima was seated all by herself.

Her eyes lit up as I sat next to her, but they quickly fell at my appearance. "You never came in last night and now I'm guessing there was no victim." Severus gave her a look at victim. He never knew about my rendezvous, but I was guessing he was beginning to piece that together. He didn't press the matter. He knew better than that as of right now.

"She was in our dorm the whole night." Severus kindly explained what I couldn't.

Jemima's eyes looked between the two of us. She was searching for the unsaid answers. "It has something to do with Richmond, doesn't it?" She guessed right away. I smiled on the inside, there was a reason she was my best friend. She knew me inside out. "I'm listening," She set down her fork and abandoned her eggs. Her kind eyes were focused right on me. I had no choice, but to open up. A wave of sadness and regret washed over me. I swallowed and opened my mouth to find the right words, but suddenly the owls poured in. It was time for the morning mail. I could never speak over this.

To our surprise, on top of the Daily Prophet Jemima receives every morning, she also received a letter. I urged her to open it. I was in no hurry to relieve yesterday. Just being here with Jemima eased the pain a bit. My problems could wait, so I pushed the letter in her hands. As I pushed it, I noticed her farther's hand writing. She caved in and opened it up. I grabbed the Daily Prophet and read the Headlines with my brother.

**TEN MORE MUGGLES KILLED, HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED SUSPECTED BEHIND MYSTERIOUS KILLINGS**

My stomach turned in disgust as I read the front page. I kept reading though and I wished I didn't. Just yesterday there were five deaths, plush a Muggle-born ministry official who worked in the Muggle Misuse and Artifacts department, went missing. It was terrible and made me sick to think someone could honestly do this to innocent people.

I turned my head over towards Jemima. I hoped she at least had good news from home, because I was regretting getting up so far. I smiled at her, but that smile dropped. Jemima was pale and looked as bad as I felt

_When it rains it pours._

"Jemima," I whispered. She didn't hear me though. She was looking down the Slytherin table. It was as if she was searching for someone, but whom? Suddenly she snapped back at me. She didn't say a word. Instead she threw the letter in my hands and ran. "Jemima!" I cried out. As I watched her go, I believe fully someone was planning our downfall. And it started yesterday. Yesterday was D-Day, today the plan was in full action. It was the fallout someone was waiting for. One event after another occurred and I didn't know where I was standing anymore.

"Jennifer," I called out once more to deaf ears. She was already out the Great Hall. I swallowed the pain and set down the Prophet. Taking a deep shuddering breath I picked up the letter she received. I felt Severus' worried eyes on me, but I was busy scanning the pages fervently. Then I found what I was looking for. The words were towards the bottom of the letter. They were hastily scribbled with many crossed out words. It seemed as if it was added in last minute. Whatever the case, it was hard to digest. The words made what little color I had left drain from my face. As for the tears, they came back without a question. It was just one of those feelings that you get, that when you are suffering the whole world should suffer with you. This time, the world was suffering with us.

_Jennifer, you will be pleased to hear I have procured a fine suitor for you. Young Victor Yaxely wha—_

I didn't need to read anymore, I didn't want to either. "Jemima," I called out in a choked voice. I stood up, with the letter still clutched in my hand, I ran. "Jennifer," I said again, having no idea which she went. My heart dropped, where did she go?

This was the first time ever she needed me. It was always me who needed her. She was my saving grace, the one who kept me up on the ground. She always took care of me and made sure I was presentable, had my homework done and I didn't run away. I had to find her. Who cares about Richmond snogging me? Jemima, the person who saved me, my beautiful angel, needed me more than anything else in the world.

There were a couple of students milling about. They were all no doubt off to their 8 o'clock class. I pushed passed them and completely ignored their presences. Only one thing matter as I ran up the staircase. But I stopped, she wouldn't go this way. In a split decision I ran towards the Slytherin Common room.

"Amelia," I groaned and wiped my tears away. Whoever was calling out for me would have to wait. I pushed myself to run faster down the stairs to the dungeons. "Amelia," They were persistent. I still didn't acknowledge them. "Amelia, please wait up." I finally turned around and met with a pair of eyes I didn't expect to see any time soon.

"Lupin, I really — Jemima," It was hard to talk. I was sobbing harder now. My breath was catching and I wanted to crumble, but Jemima kept me going. "Please," I begged for him to let me go. Reaching out I grabbed his warm hands in my shivering ones.

He flinched at the difference in temperature. "Amelia met me tonight in the library." He told me and then let go of me.

* * *

**Friday – November 19****th**** 1976, 5:57 PM**

I had been everywhere I could possibly think of. I was late for my first class of the day. I skipped lunch to search for her. I was late for my second class and my last class of the day I barely paid attention. I wasted so much time in class, but I was secretly hoping she would be there or show up last minute. She never did. Jemima was nowhere I knew of and eventually, yes, she would come to the dorm, but I couldn't wait that long. Never before had she skipped a full day of classes. What was worse, was during lunch I went to the dorm to check and my stash of Fire Whiskey and smokes were gone. Where ever she was, she was intoxicated and smoking. My pure sweet Jemima, my stable ground, was drinking her first bit of alcohol and she wasn't even having fun.

I poked my head into the Great Hall. I did a quick scan, but I didn't see her at the table. I felt my shoulders shrink as I walked out. I felt like a failure. If she was in my shoes, she would have found me by now. Then again, I was more predictable. I found myself falling apart nearly every day. She never fell apart. That being said, where could she possibly be? When was the last time she fell apart?

"Miss Snape," I had just made it onto the grand Staircase. I paused, feeling my heart drop. After a moment's hesitation I turned my heel to Professor McGonagall.

"Professor McGonagall," My voice cracked. Hastily, despite her watching me closely, I wiped away the last of my tears and forced a smile. I felt mildly curious as to what she wanted, but I really didn't have time for this.

"Please, if you would follow me." Exactly what I didn't want to hear her say, follow me. Wordlessly, I nodded and did as I was told. Each step we took my heart began to pound loudly in my chest. I felt like I was in trouble, even if McGonagall rarely pulled me aside. Never had she given me a detention. Then again there was never really a time where I did something that warranted a detention. That didn't mean my heart rate would slow. I was so nervous my palms were sweating.

She led a sick with worry me into her classroom. I found this odd, if I was in trouble she'd lead me to her office, would she not? My heart dropped, at least a couple paces slower. It was much closer to normal as she advised me to take a seat. I obliged, not wanting anything to lead to trouble. I took my usual seat and watched her pace. Her head was bowed down and her hands were folded. I could tell she was deep in thought. Over what, I could only imagine.

Finally she looked up. Her wand hand extended and she produced a plate of sandwiches. I stared blankly at them, knowing she prepared this all before otherwise she would not be able to bring the sandwiches forth with her wand. She was waiting for me, searching even. This was a planned talk. What she couldn't plan for was how impatient I was today. I was ready to be as rude as a dragon being woken up.

"Why don't you help yourself to a sandwich?" Her voice was kind, but I could hear an edge to it. She was daring me to defy. She didn't have the strength to deal with me either.

I bit my lip. I dared to push back apparently. "I'm not hungry," I informed her. It wasn't like I lied to her though, I wasn't hungry. Yes, my stomach was gnawing at me, but I wasn't hungry. Food was the last thing on my mind. I didn't have time to be scolded. I had to find Jemima as fast as I could.

"I didn't ask if you were hungry, Miss Snape, please have a bite." Her nostrils flared ever so slightly, but she was still calm.

"Look Professor," Her eyes narrowed, I was going to earn my first detention. I could feel it, the air was tight and we both had our own personal goals. "As nice as these sandwiches are, I don't really have the time to eat today."

I pushed her a bit too far. She had to take a deep breath. She closed her eyes and folded her hands as if about to pray. The silence that fell upon us was tense. My pulse quickened again and I found that I was holding my breath and taking awkward breaths in when needed.

Her eyes opened and she looked ready to let out a retort, but there was a knock at the door. "Come in," She gave me a look, than flashed her eyes to whoever came in. "Just take a seat in the back. Not a word from you three, you are in enough trouble as it is." I rolled my eyes. It was probably a bunch of rebellious 3rd years who feel as if they own the school. I didn't bother turning around to see if I was right. I had a ninety percent chance of being right.

"Now where was I?" McGonagall's eyes fell off the boys who were scrapping around and finding their seats. When her eyes settled, they landed back on the tray of food. A smile fell upon her once pursed lips and she handed a sandwich to me. I stared at it for a while before realizing, she wasn't moving till I took it.

My lip curled up in frustration and I grabbed it. I grabbed it only to stand up and throw it back onto the pile. The top piece of bread holding the sandwich together flew off leaving the sandwich dilapidated. "I need to leave Professor. I have better things to do then eat a sandwich."

There was a low whistle from the back of the classroom. I was tempted to throw my best glare at those 3rd years. Teach those, no doubt Gryffindor's not to mess with a Slytherin. A 7th year Slytherin at that.

Professor McGonagall pushed her thumb and forefinger into her eyes. She let out a loud sigh. "You are an incredibly bright girl, do not do this again."

I tugged my black hair in frustration. "This isn't about me!" I had to ball my hand up so I didn't reach for the tray of food and smash it against the wall.

"There is nowhere to go! Do you really want to end up in the Hospital Wing like last time?" Her words filled me like a winter's breeze of the black lake. I was frozen in my spot with fear and memories. I was a fool to think she would stop there. "I have been tolerant with you. Never once have I given you a detention for your midnight excursions. Nor have I given you one for you cheeky behavior. I know you have the potential to be the brightest witch of your time and if giving you a detention will help keep you on track, so help me I will."

Without even thinking, I grabbed the tray and smashed it on the floor. Metal clanged upon marble in a thick defiance.

"My health is of no concern to me." I screamed. With one last look, I headed for the door.

"Twenty points from Slytherin." I took a deep breath. Points didn't matter when Jemima was in danger. The thing was Professor McGonagall didn't stop there. I heard the door click, she had locked the door. I knew deep down my magic would not be able to beat her. I admitted defeat and turned around.

There had to be a way around this. "I'll eat Professor, I promise." I felt the tears welcome their way back to my eyes. I was going to fall apart in front of a bunch of delinquent 3rd years. "Just, I can't right now. Jemima needs me."

Her stern look softened, but only just. She was still standing on her firm ground. "You are of no use to Miss Fawley if you are in the Hospital Wing."

She didn't understand. My frustration had returned at full strength. I tugged out another strand of hair. "Jemima got a letter this morning. She is betrothed to Yaxely. I will say it once more; she needs me." That was the right thing to say. Professor McGonagall knew of the history between Jemima and Yaxely. Often times she had given Yaxely a detention for hurting Jemima the way he did. I knew just a couple more words and McGonagall would let me go. "I can't find her though. I've searched the whole castle. Even our dorms —" I paused, did I admit the worst part? I had too. Someone had to know just in case I needed help. "She wasn't there, —she took my stash of Fire Whiskey and smokes." I cried, the tears finally slipped through.

Her lips pursed. "Go, I will see you in my office tomorrow at nine am sharp." The door opened.

I gave her the most gracious look I could summon. "I promise I'll eat." It was the least I could do. I threw on a weak smile and headed for the door. I paused right in front of it. My attention was caught over to my left. My eyes darted up and they were not met by 3rd years. I was locked on with a pair of concerned grey eyes.

"Black," I whispered. Another tear fell before I snapped back and left. I didn't want him or Potter to say anything. I doubt Pettigrew would make a comment. Regardless, I ran free out the corridor.

* * *

_**Saturday - October 24th 1970, 11:34 AM**_

_"Fawley, right?" I kept my eyes to the ground on the wooden floor as I took a seat next to the crying girl. I had seen her every day this week. And every day I had seen her, she was getting made fun of by this guy in our grade, Yaxely. Today he was extra mean for some reason. It made Fawley, this girl, who I dorm with, run to the quiet boat house. It was a beautiful location. The lake was calm today and the sun was shining brightly through the large windows. Surprisingly enough despite the perfect day to take a boat out, it was empty. _

_When she didn't speak, rather hid her head farther I cleared my throat and carried on. "What that Yaxely boy did was pretty nasty. He shouldn't chase you with an engorged spider." She finally lifted her blond head. A weak smile traced upon her lips._

_"He is pretty foul isn't he?" She agreed._

_I giggled and held out my hand, "Amelia Snape."_

_"Jennifer Fawley," Her smile was wide. It was then she knew, she finally had someone to share her pain and frustration with._

* * *

I didn't have a cloak or a scarf. My hands were bare and my Mary Janes were starting to soak. Of all the time for the first snow to appear it had to be when I was least prepared. I ignored the cold wind that whipped at my face and burned my cheeks. Instead, I kept running. The trek to the boat house wasn't an easy one, in fact it was much farther from the school than you would suspect.

I could chided myself for not thinking of it before. It was where we became friends. Where we realized how much we were a like. It was our once place to go when we needed each other. It was in essences our spot.

I finally made it. My breath was hitched from running, but that was the least of my worries. I was feeling faint, but that meant nothing. I pushed open to doors and wind dragged in snow. I quickly closed the doors as my eyes scanned the room. Hidden behind boats in the far corner I saw Jemima. It was exactly where I found her in my first year. The difference this time was that she had a half empty bottle of fire whiskey and cigarette butts on the floor. As I got closer, I realized she too didn't have a cloak.

I watched as she brought the lit cigarette in her hands to her lips. She choked out a cough. If I wasn't so concerned about her, I would have laughed. Jemima was never a smoker. Shaking my head I pulled the cigarette from her fingers. The minute I reached down, I realized the tips of her fingers were blue. I cringed and studied her farther. Her lips were losing color. She was pale, save for the mascara that had run down her cheek from tears. Her blond hair was less than perfect and her tie was barely on.

_This wasn't Jennifer Fawley._

I sunk to the ground next to her. I couldn't help but raise the cig to my lips. I inhaled and let the nicotine course through me. It didn't help though. Neither did the soothing waves against the house. It was all too much. My Jemima...

"I told you I hate purebloods." She choked out. Never in my life had I heard her sound that broken. She didn't like it either. With a strong frown she grabbed for the Fire Whiskey. I stopped her before she could. I pulled it right out of her hands with a cold calculated look.

"Jennifer," I said sternly. Rarely did I use her first name, I knew this would get her attention faster. "You're going to freeze your blood." She looked mad at me. There was anger flashing in her eyes when she tried to reach for the booze. I was too quick though. I had vanished it with my wand. She pouted, but only for a moment.

"Did you ever think that's what I am aiming for?" Her eyes were narrowed, but I didn't find it to be intimating because she kept hiccupping.

I took another puff of my cigarette. I needed to hurry this up. She was going to lose consciousness soon due to freezing. Her body temperature was too low and I knew it. How long had she been out here? Had to have been at least since lunch. "I'm sure your parents had good intentions when they sat down with Yaxely's parents."

"What makes me so upset," Her words slurred. She slumped against my shoulder. "At the Pureblood balls, he is a gentleman and always so kind to me, but at the school he's a bloody dementor."

"HE does seem to steal my Jemima's happiness." I took one more puff of smoke then put it out with the heal of my soggy shoe. I snuggled closer to her and grabbed her hand. Any warmth she could get was all that matter to me right now.

"You know what else upsets me?" Jemima's body shook. I looked over to find her crying. She wasn't before and now I felt my heart breaking even harder.

"Hmmm," I responded, acting like I hadn't noticed her tears. I felt my own tears attempting to surface. It burned me more than a stinging jinx.

"When you are hurt." Those words that came from her mouth broke me. A single tear slipped down my cheek. She didn't notice though. "Tell me what happened yesterday."

I shook my head. This was so like her. It was always about me. I never understood why she was in Slytherin and not Hufflepuff. "It's nothing to worry your pretty head about."

Jemima had the grip of a basilisk on my hand. "What happened?" She repeated with more authority.

I sighed, this wasn't going to make her feel any better. "If you must know, Richmond stopped me outside of Slughorn's office." I was right, it wasn't. She was tensing up next to me. No matter how intoxicated she was, she knew that none of that meant good things were about to come from me. "Somehow," I choked. I should have had a drink of that fire whiskey before I vanished it. "He kissed me."

The minute the words 'kiss' was out, Jemima was scrambling to her feet. She tittered back and forth unable to stand correctly with the alcohol in her system. "I will fucking kill him., That bloo—" She gurgled and her breath caught. I watched in horror as she fell forward. I was so shocked I didn't have time to react. I screamed just as her head slammed onto the wooden floor. It vibrated in my ears and replayed over and over again. I couldn't snap out of it. I struggled for air as I watched her lifeless form.

"Jemima — Jennifer," I finally cried out and crawled to her side. I grabbed on to her waist and held on tightly. My eyes widened at the way she looked.

Pulse. Where was her pulse?

I couldn't find one.

Where the hell was it.

"Fuck," I muttered. With a deep breath I tried to calm down.

There was a faint one.

I eased up a little bit, but only for a moment. That gurgling noise was back. I looked back at her figure and not her wrist. She was choking on her own vomit. With my numb hands I tried my best to sit her up. Never had I felt so alone because I had to get her to the hospital wing. I would have to take her there myself, back through the snow.

* * *

**Friday – November 19****th**** 1976, 8:07 PM - Sirius Black's POV**

Professor McGonagall had just left, some first year had walked in and whispered something to her. We didn't care what it was, our detention of silently writing 'I will not scare first years' was cut short. There were more important things to be doing than writing lines. We had so much to discuss.

I stretched my hands over my head and let out a groan. I was so stiff from those lines. Why if Remus were here he would tell me I deserve to be stiff. "First and last time you will hear me say, that detention was worthwhile."

James nodded, he was sucking on the end of his quill in deep thought. My eyes traveled to Peter. He was already packing up, he obviously wanted to get out of here. Not that I didn't. There was just so much to be discussed and why not in this classroom? I turned back to James. I was so glad he was at least on my brain wave.

"We got to see firsthand what Lily meant by she was destructive." James finally pulled the quill out of his mouth and commented.

"She had some guys standing up to McGonagall like that. I could never do that." Peter shouldered his bag. He stood there, not letting him feel left out I followed the suit with a chuckle.

"Yeah, what's even weirder is that she only got docked 20 points." I let a low whistle just like I did before when she tried to walk away from McGonagall without a worry. "If I did that, she'd be hanging me by my toes already."

"It seems to me, that for whatever reason, McGonagall likes her." James grabbed his bag as well. I thought he was going to shoulder it and we would leave, but he was looking through it instead.

"Enough to not give her a detention." I mused, my eyes still focused on my best mate.

"I wondered what she does on her midnight excursions." I looked at Peter, I couldn't help but pat him on the head for his naive comment. I could tell you one thing, she wasn't sleep walking. On top of that, midnight excursions help prove something to me.

"Wormtail, you want to find Moony? I doubt Amelia will be showing up for an explanation." James finally found what he was looking for. He had the Marauders map in his hand with a grin.

"What are you going to do?" Peter looked a little curious and dejected at the same time. His round eyes were kept on the map that unfolded before our eyes. James had just opened it up, tiny dots folded and people's locations were relieved to us.

"I would find her brother and demand answers, but," James let out a very defeated sigh. "He'd hex me before I could say Hungarian Horntail."

"Why would you say that?" Naive and silly Peter strikes again.

Bless James for have patience's I could never have. "It's a figure of speech."

Peter blushed only slightly, but he had spirit. He went right back to asking questions. "Then who are you going to talk to?"

I turned to James, curious myself. "It can't be Fawley, Amelia hinted she'd be intoxicated." James looked over to me, our eyes locked. Then at the same time, "Edwin Bowyer."

Peter made a face. He wasn't a fan of most Ravenclaw's, they seemed to make fun of him way more than they should. "I'll just let Moony know." He muttered.

We bid him farewell and bent over the map the minute he was gone.

Today was a really good day. Someone was really looking out for me and in a way, Amelia as well because Bowyer was in the library. That meant we could easily get to him. (But seriously...who goes to the library on a Friday night?)

Since we could easily get to him we could ask questions. The more questions I have answered the closer I am to understanding Amelia. And the closer I am to understanding her, the better James and I can help her. I had given up long ago on saving my brother, from being a Death Eater. It was something that pains me a lot. He was already going down the wrong path and I knew it. He had been brainwashed my mum and dad, no Wulburga and Orion. It was only made worse by his Slytherin friends. I still hate myself from letting it happen, but if I can save Amelia, someone's sister, from being a Death Eater I believe I've done enough. Let's face it, she's broken with only bad influences, it's only a matter of time before she turns. In my mind, its logical sense. James agrees with me of course. He reassures me that with her last name, it's a lot quicker than we think for her to become one.

"Bowyer," James' voice broke my thoughts. I hadn't even noticed we arrived. I nodded at the Seventh year.

He had so many books and parchment spread out, this guy was serious about school work. It was almost gross.

"Potter, Black," He greeted us curtly, but saw the way his lip curled up. He was annoyed by our presences. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"We have some questions for you." Wasting no time and being as rude as ever, James closed the books and push them off to the side. I tried not to snicker at the way Bowyers eyes twitched at the misuse of his books.

"Look, I have a lot on my mind. I also have more school work than you delinquents could ever handle." His eyes were as cold as a dementors surroundings. It made me glad Peter wasn't here. "So make it as fast as you can and straight to the point."

I pushed James back. He wasn't as smooth with his words as I was. "James and I both respect your hard work you put into your homework." James nodded, just for the sake of agreeing with me. He knew my tactics and he knew at least how to respond to them, even if he was terrible at approaching these sorts of things. "Well I can't promise this will be short, I promise in the long run it will at least be worth it."

He thought for a moment, then gestured for us to sit. We didn't argue, we sat down right away. "Speak," casually he leaned back in his chair. He kept his whole attention me. He didn't even bother with James.

"We just want to get some answers about Amelia and we thought you could shed some light." I offered him. The smile he gave me told me he had been expecting this for some time. I wondered for how long? Maybe Halloween night when he approached her there?

"Been friends with her more or less since first year." He closed his eyes and as he did, James and I caught eyes. This was interesting news to us. "It was always Jennifer, Amelia, and Prewitt."

"Prewitt?" James furrowed his brow, "Don't you mean Prewett?"

Bowyer shook his head, "Related, but Prewitt is —well the Pureblood side and Prewett is known as the Blood-traitor side." He explained.

I rolled my eyes, "Right."

He ignored that and carried on. "We all had several classes together, since we were in the same grade." Bowyer clasped his hands together and leaned forward. I knew this meant we were getting somewhere. I listened even harder, if that was possible. "We'd hang out, Prewitt wouldn't though. He hated Richmond. And of course, Prewitt was as right as rain to hate him."

I looked at James, that name rang a bell. "Richmond?"

"Fredrick Richmond, my once best friend." I still looked a little confused, then it dawned on me. That night Amelia was crying in our niche, it was over Richmond. "That's really all there is to it, I suppose." Bowyer leaned back. His supposed explanation was done.

I frowned, "Hold on." I shook out my shaggy black hair. "We still have unanswered questions. That barely told us anything." James nodded at my words, again, taking my cues. "She was in McGonagall's today, she was getting scolded pretty badly.

"More or less saying she was going to land herself in the hospital wing if she didn't shape up." James finished for me. It wasn't a complete question, but Bowyer nodded. He knew where we were going with this.

"Good for Professor McGonagall." He commented. But the way he said it bothered me. He said it with barely any emotions. For someone who had known her for so long why didn't he seem to care? "I'm happy she was able to have one day of happiness. Today hasn't been easy on her." Now he looked concerned, but we were just confused.

"What do you mean?" James spoke up again. His big heart must have been reacting. He hated to see people frown.

"It was lucky of her to skip classes on Wednesday." So he figured out she had skipped. Did he know why? We figured out she was upset over Remus. But that was still a mystery to us. We stopped being mad at him this morning when he said he would forgive her. It wasn't hurt fault. But we at least narrowed it down to love potion. A love potion, which we don't think was intended for Remus. Amelia was eating the chocolate too.

Bowyer snapped my thoughts back. "Like I said, she used to be best friends with Richmond." Did all Ravenclaw's have to talk in riddles? I tried not to sigh, waiting for the point to be made. "Then end of 4th year the two started dating. Everything was perfect, till he started to cheat on Amelia. He would then use me to keep it a secret and keep her away from him. One day though, he slipped up. He forgot about her all together and she found them snogging in the Great Hall." He reached up and ran his hand harshly over his forehead. He looked really distressed now. He was baring a heavy burden. "After that, she stopped eating and barely slept. By the time she gathered the courage to face Richmond, she had no energy. In result she collapsed down a staircase and spilt her head open." I winced. "That's how she ended up in the Hospital Wing her 5th year, right before Christmas too."

"But what does this have to do with Wednesday?" Maybe I missed the point, being distracted by the horrible story. Richmond was even worse than me. I looked at James, he looked just as confused.

"I overheard Richmond talking with Yaxely." He looked really troubled now. And the more he talked, the more messed up it sounded. Yaxely, wasn't that the bloke Fawley was engaged too? The reason everything seemed to be falling apart for her today? "Richmond is apparently planning on getting her back."

James stood up and slammed his fist down. He was outraged. "After he broke her heart by cheating on her and treating her less than dirt?" Bowyer nodded. "That bastard."

"He's more than that. I can't say I'm proud that I was once his friend." Bowyer's hand balled in a fist. His lips fell into a very Slytherin sneer, but only for a moment. "He wants to use her to get back into Slughorn's favor. He only got accepted into the club because of her." His head hung low now. "I was too late to warn her about him. By the time I reached her, Richmond had already started kissing her."

"That explains her coming to the Great Hall looking like a disaster this morning." I noted out loud.

"You have to realize, it didn't help with the news of Jennifer getting betrothed to Yaxely." Bowyer grabbed his books and started packing them up. It looked like this discussion was over for us. "I should be heading out. Amelia will eventually be looking for me in our spot. I don't want to miss her."

"Wait," James pushed down the book Bowyer was about to pack. He stopped and held on to it, his eyes locked with James'. "How bad is it if Fawley got a hold of Amelia's fire whiskey?"

The book Bowyer was holding dropped with a loud thud. His eyes were wide and color drained almost instantly from his features. "I broke Amelia into terrible habits. When she is mad or stressed, she'll snog. When she is exhausted of like she'll drink and smoke. But when nothing else helps and the world seems all wrong, she turns to Jennifer. If Jennifer isn't strong enough…" His voice trailed off. All of this was terrible timing.

James and I groaned and without thinking that Bowyer was here I pulled out the map. James snatched it from me before I could even search. He would find her quicker. He knew her last name.

It was James' turn to have the color drain from him. He looked from Bowyer than back to me, "The Hospital Wing."

**A/N: The next chapter will actually put good use to the rating of M. Also, this chapter before this note had 6,666 words. I kid you not. It may just suck that bad. Ahahaha, no I rather enjoy this chapter. I hope you did too! Thoughts and comments would be appreciated.  
**

**SERIOUSLY, next chapter is turning out to be amazing, you guys are going to love it :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Feeling of Revenge: **_**Chapter 8**_

**A/N: I just notice...my whole story and I never have said Prewitt's first name. Ahahaha, I'll do it this chapter. What a terrible writer I am :P**

**Anyways, sorry for a bit of a delay on this chapter. I was really busy at work and it was a long weekend. But here it is! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Tuesday – November 30th 1976, 2:07 AM**

"Wands out," I whispered to Jemima. Her pale face lit up with excitement. She looked a lot paler since I found her drunk. On the plus side, she had gained her spirit back, though it wasn't easy. I will say that Friday was a blur. For some reason Black, Potter, and Edwin rushed into the Hospital Wing. And some odd part of both Jemima and I enjoyed the company. But that was really the last time we were smiling with fully meaning it.

Yaxely was trying to slip into our lives along with Richmond. Neither of us could figure out why Richmond was, but Yaxely was making us sick. Then suddenly, they stopped bothering us. None of it really made sense. Either way though, we kept up with each other and gave support only best friends could.

As for the whole issue with Lupin, well they took my lie very well. I guess since I told them while I myself was in the Hospital Wing really helped. Sadly, Mulicber paid for my lie. I said he originally gave the chocolates to Rosier with a love potion, but Rosier spoiled the plans and unknowingly gave me the chocolates laced with love potion. Needless to say, a prank was pulled on him the next day.

Tonight none of that matter. Jemima and I were prowling through the portrait hole of the Gryffindor common room. Both of us were just as nervous as the other.

Taking charge my eyes scanned through the room. For a Tuesday morning there was still a small chance of someone being up, but it was highly doubtful. My suspicions were confirmed when it was indeed empty.

"Clear," I nodded at Jemima's statement and grabbed her hand. I didn't let her marvel at the surroundings, I rather pulled her towards the boys dorms. Together we walked as silently as we could. I didn't stop or make a noise till we were outside of the dorm of the sixth year boys.

As carefully as I could, I opened the aged door. It creaked and I winced. When no one stirred, I tip toped in.

_Phase 3 - Humiliation was a go_

When I knew Jemima was behind me I pointed to the left side of the room then at me. I would take Potter and Black's beds, she would take Lupin and Pettigrew. She nodded, we knew the plan inside at out. Still, we both took off our shoes and headed to our own destination.

I headed for Black's bed first. I stopped at the end were his trunk was propped open. I rubbed my hands together with a huge grin. With my wand in hand, I muttered a silencing charm around my body. Once that was out of the way, I dove into his trunk. Almost at once, my face contorted with disgust. It was the messiest trunk alive. I turned to Jemima who was by Pettigrew. I was very curious as how she was fairing. The look on her face was the same as mine. We were in this battle together.

Scowling, I pulled out my enchanted bag and began to extract every article of clothing he owned. It took me several minutes. The clothing was so tangled in books, quills, and other magical items it was hard to grab everything. In the end I only left one article of clothing. A sock. It wasn't out of kindness though, the thing looked like it had mandrake pimple puss all over it. And when I say all over it, I mean in the worst way possible. It was even dried out and crispy. I found myself wanting to gag.

The easy part was out of the way. His clothing in the trunk was just one step. I bit my lip and head over to where his bed was. With a flick of my wand I slid his curtains open just enough to slip in. My eyes took a moment to focus, it was darker because of the curtains that shaded his body.

Through the dim light from the night sky, I could see Black sleeping peacefully on his stomach. His right hand was sticking off of the bed. The shaggy black hair he proudly wore was covering his sleeping face. I could still make out his faint smirk on his lips. I wondered what he could possibly be dreaming about. At the same time though, I could care less. I had a job to do.

_Swish and flick._

His body rose higher and higher, until I let it stop. The motion alone left is red comforter to slip off revealing that Black was in just his boxers. That made things easier on me. Training my eyes away from his waist, I fixed them on his toes. My wand hand flicked and I wiggled off his last piece of clothing. When I knew it was safe to do so, I snatched the pair of paw printed boxers from the air and threw them in the bag. Of course my face was even more disgruntled at this. It was purely repulsive. I had half a mind to let him fall harshly off his bed, but I still had to work on Potter. I couldn't very well wake Black up and ruin everything.

Turning my head, I peaked over at Jemima. My jaw dropped, she was nearly done with Lupin's trunk. I really had to speed things up. Virtually silent with my bare feet, I began to work on Potter's trunk. Again it was a mess, but not as bad as Black's. It was still taking me a while. By the time I was half way through Jemima put her hand upon mine. I nodded knowing she wanted to finish the job up while I attended to his last article of clothing.

I opened his curtains and I nearly groaned. Potter's red comforter was wrapped around him twice over. The only way to get it undone would be to do it by hand. Quietly I set down my wand on his night stand. For a moment I watched him sleep. His breaths were even and came through his mouth. His closed eyelids were fluttering and he had a slight frown. It was the opposite of Black. It was possible he was having a nightmare.

It didn't matter to me. I spared a moment to give him a pitting look he would never know I gave him before I threw my legs on both sides of him. As if I was dealing with an explosive, I began to wrap the first layer of his cocoon away from his body. Of course, that's when it all went wrong. Even though he was unconscious, he seemed to sense my presence. Seeming out of nowhere his arms came out of the wrapped blanket and he rolled over me, in the process grabbing me tightly to his body.

"Lily, my Lily flower," He muttered. I began to panic, but underneath his arms I remained still.

"Jemima!" I hissed. Nearly at once her head popped up from the trunk. I watched as she stuffed her fist in her mouth. She was trying not to laugh.

"Sweet Merlin," She choked out, but quickly shut up. Someone in the room let out a groan in their sleep. It sounded like Peter. Not taking any chances, Jemima ducked down by my side.

"What do we do?" I mouthed to Jemima. She merely held her hands up in a sort of way that let me know my guess was as good as hers. Suddenly, she stood up, grabbed our bags, closed Potter's trunk and gave me the most sympatric look I have seen yet. My eyes widened, "No!"

But she was already slipping down the stairs. At once my heart rate increased. What the heck could Jemima be doing? Was she just going to leave me here to be caught? Though she took any evidence that I did anything.

"How come you don't love me Lily?" Potter's voice was loud and clear. He sounded awake as he gripped me tighter. I felt a giggle forming. At least my predicament was hilarious.

Until the pillow flew through the curtains and landed on my face. I held back an 'ow' of pain just as the door creaked open. I didn't have time to think of what the door meant. Instead I slipped my hand underneath the pillow and over my lips, less my labored breathing give something away.

"Stop making out with your bloody pillow, Prongs!" That was Black's exhausted and groggy voice that rang out. I felt the urge to sink to the floor even stronger. But as it was, I couldn't go anywhere seeing as I was somehow spooning with Potter. Mind you, Potter was in whitey tighties...I could tell because his body was so close to mine.

"That's your last warning." Black slurred, then a soft humming breath filled the air once more. Black was back to sleep.

I felt Potter shift in his sleep. Apparently Black's words had some affect. Enough of an effect to let me slip out. I glanced at him, he was still sleeping. I let out a sigh, grabbed my wand and tipped toed to the door. Jemima was holding my shoes and was forcing the giggles away.

I had to wipe the sweat of my brow before I grabbed my shoes. I was just glad we made it out and did not get noticed.

"To the Great Hall." Jemima linked her arm with mine and we walked into the shadows.

* * *

**Tuesday - November 30th, 1976 - 7:34 am**

Jemima and I were exhausted. But if you were to look at us, you would not be able to tell. Luckily for us Jemima was a goddess with makeup. If anything we looked more dolled up than usual. The only thing that gave our exhaustion away was our giggles.

And believe me, we couldn't stop giggling. When we did, I would just glance up at the enchanted ceiling to find it flooded with undergarments, then the fits would start again. Even though it was late, we still managed to decorate the whole hall perfectly with the stolen clothing. Socks and underwear were littered in the sky, some low enough to touch, others high enough they were with the clouds that filled were out today. On the windows, were Gryffindor ties in patterns. And as for their clothing, well that we permanently stuck to the staff table. It was really a work of art. Many students were awed at the decorations.

"Jennifer, my beautiful angel." We both snickered again, but this time at Prewitt's words as he sat down next to me. "What?" He looked at us sharply. He was trying to figure out why we were giggling. When he couldn't see anything wrong with the situation he glanced up at a pair of boxers that was incredibly close to our face. "Is it the britches above you? Amelia, you've seen those a million times."

"First time seeing one of the infamous Black brothers." I snickered, but quickly hid in my pumpkin juice due to Prewitt's stares.

"Now hold on, those could be any male Gryffindor's." For some reason he tried to reason.

Jemima shook her head. We caught each other's eyes and couldn't stop laughing. When we calmed down we realized something as we looked at Prewitt's wide eyes. He knows us too well.

"You two didn't." He looked from the clothing, all the other laughing students, then back to us. "You broke in, stole the famous Marauders' clothing and hung them up in the Great Hall?" See, he really did know us too well.

I put a hand over his mouth, "Shhh, no one needs to know. Especially Professor McGonagall. Her top looks ready to blow as it is."

"Yeah, why haven't they been taken down?" Prewitt wondered, his eyes glancing up at all the Professors.

I shrugged, "My guess is Dumbledore finds it amusing."

"Him and Sluggy both." Jemima's eyes landed on the Potion's master. He was chuckling heartily and telling some long story to Professor Miles, the Astronomy teacher.

"Is this— I mean," Prewitt leaned in closer to Jemima and I. "Is this all their clothing?"

"Every last bit –well, Ja-Potter still has a pair of underwear. I couldn't get them off." My confession sent Jemima into another fit of giggles.

"Huh," Prewitt stared at me. He was looking awfully hard as if expecting to see something. After one last look he seemed to give up and dove into his breakfast.

Jemima's laughter died down. Her eyes were looking at Prewitt as if she had never seen him before. Something about the way he looked at me sparked something in her. I couldn't help but tilt my head at the two of them. "Dmitri, why are you eating breakfast with us?" She suddenly asked and now that she said something, I became aware of how weird it was as well.

"Can't I sit with my favorite girls?" He winked at Jemima, then since he was sitting next to me he picked up my hand and kissed it.

I found myself shrinking away. He was never like this, not anymore. I felt so confused by his actions. What happened? "Dmitri Prewitt," I actually used his first name. I have never bothered to do that. Habits are hard to break. "You haven't sat with us for two days in a row, at breakfast mind you, since fifth year."

His shoulders hunched. A look of disappointment and worry could be seen in his eyes. "Jennifer is engaged to Yaxely and you snogged Richmond. I can be worried." His words rang somewhere inside of me. I felt my hand drop my spoon to my cereal. Before I knew it I was turning to look at Prewitt. Usually he was pretty selfish. It left me feeling _warm. _"Though, I must say Bowyer is really keeping both Richmond and Yaxely away from you too."

My heart felt even warmer. Jemima must have felt it too because when our eyes met, we both saw surprise within each other's eyes. We nodded and turned to give Prewitt a thanks for his concern, but a high squeal of girls made us stop even before we started.

It didn't take long for us to figure out why. We followed the heads and gazes of the girls to the entrance of the Great Hall and we were not disappointed. There, in nothing but thin sheets were the two boys I wanted to see.

My lips turned up into a grin and my eyes for some reason latched onto Black. Maybe it was because his grey eyes were locked right on me, or maybe it was because his muscular chest was staring down at me. If he hadn't of been wearing the blanket around his waist, maybe I wouldn't be so distracted. He was gorgeous, almost like a Greek god the way he held himself. With a flip of his hair he sauntered in, Potter following behind him.

I finally focused on the other boy. Where Black wore his around his waist, Potter had much more dignity, he wore his like a toga. To me he looked like what I pictured Apollo. I couldn't help but giggle at them.

Prewitt elbowed me at my giggle.

"What?" I growled and tore my eyes a way from goggling like the many girls in the hall.

"I'm better looking and you don't look at me that way." He pouted ever so lamely.

Jemima laughed again, "No you aren't, you can keep dreaming." Her and I high fived under the table. Prewitt rolled his eyes.

We turned are attention back to the center of attention, up at the podium where the two half naked boys were standing.

Vaguely I wondered why they weren't stopped. But then I realized, even the teachers were stunned by their beauty and boldness.

Potter cleared his throat and just as if Dumbledore was up there about to give a speech, the hall fell silent. "First off, I want to give my condolences to Mr. Pettigrew and Lupin who could not join us today." He faked wiping away a tear.

I tried not to snort. I knew the group well enough to realize they weren't as comfortable in their skin as the two standing before us. Instead, I smirked.

"Second—" Potter was finally cut off. Professor McGonagall had enough. Her eyes were very narrow as she tried to grab a hold of them and usher them out.

But Black put up to much of a fight. He was smiling with amusement, but his eyes danced with a distant frustration. "Not now Minnie!" He dared to called McGonagall Minnie as he steered her back to her seat. Students couldn't help but blink at him. How daring and how _stupid._

"Second," Potter repeated acting as if nothing happened. But this time as he spoke his eyes were scanning the Great Hall that was full with hungry students. He was obviously hoping to find the perpetrators red handed. "Mr. Black and I," He waved his hand to his best friend. "Would like to congratulate the talented person who stole our clothing last night and draped them across the hall so flawlessly." He winked over at the Gryffindor table. I had a feeling it was aimed at Lily.

Black cleared his throat and took the spot Potter was once standing in. "But just know, it will not happen again. Whoever you are, you've touched on territory that should not be played with. Once we find who you are, it will be brought back to you tenfold." Black's grey eyes scanned the students now. Of course, he wouldn't find anything. Jemima and I knew enough to sit there and look bored.

After moments of waiting they stepped down. Together the pair turned to the staff table to retrieve their clothing. They obviously didn't anticipate it to be permanently stuck to the table because when Black pulled, he flew backwards.

I had never seen Professor McGonagall look more distress than she did at that moment. For in that moment that Black pulled harder than he should have his sheet came off and revealed just what the female population of Hogwarts was hoping for.

* * *

**Friday - December 3rd, 1976 - 6:45 PM**

The pranks continued. Despite what they liked to think, it was easier than they thought to prank them. It could have been because I gained their trust so easily, that or they weren't as prepared. I knew for sure they put protection in their dorm, but because I was there when it happened I had been able to get around it. Which is why every day this week they had been pranked on.

Wednesday, due to magic in their shampoo and body wash, each and every Marauder spent the school day sporting red skin and gold hair. Thursday, with Jemima's help, we managed to get the Marauder's to end each sentences with "in bed." It was by far our best spell work. Of course, the best part was it took effect right as Potter was telling Lily how beautiful she looked.

It went something along the lines of this:

_Lily had just entered the Great Hall with her best friend, Mary McDonald. The two seemed to be in a heated discussion about their Charms homework. Potter could care less what they were talking about. He just couldn't help thinking she looked so beautiful with her red hair pulled back in a lose ponytail. It wasn't just that, it was her smile as she talked passionately about her school work was intoxicating. Potter couldn't go a moment longer without letting her know. She had to know she was the most beautiful girl he had ever rested eyes upon._

_He took action the minute she passed by our spot. Gently, he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Lily and McDonald stopped talking at once and stared at the familiar boy in front of them._

_McDonald looked curious but, Lily looked beyond annoyed. "Yes?" She drawled in a voice that could match Severus._

_In my spot next to Black, I had to bite my tongue. This was the best lunch of a whole week and I had front row seats. _

_"Lily, I just had to tell you how beautiful you are." His smile was so genuine and so sweet. Lily even looked a little taken aback by his statement, then —"In bed." He said in the same loving tone. It took some moments for his brain to process what just happened. He only had time for his eyes to widened before Lily slapped him. Sitting this close it sounded like thunder. Her red hair now clashed with her red angry face._

_"Now hang on, James isn't usually like this." Sirius stood up to defend his best friend, but naturally it didn't end there. "In bed," This time Sirius' eyes widened. I had to bit harder on my lips. I was nearly drawing blood trying not to laugh._

_Lily looked really put out now. She glanced between the two confused boys and seemed to come to the reckoning that they were in on a prank together. With one last look she slapped Black as well._

_Her and McDonald stalked off the minute the red hand print began to appear on Black's face. It was nearly priceless to see the two just standing there with identical hand prints. Apparently Pettigrew didn't think so. He stood up and looked at his two friends with concern. "Are you two okay?" His round eyes were darting between the two. He did really look sad to see both of them hurt, but then the inevitable happened, "In bed."_

_This time I did laugh. It was hard to hold back any longer. I knew laughing wouldn't give me away at this point. Everyone around us who could hear was laughing as well._

_"Honestly you three," Lupin finally spoke to his friends. He was probably getting tired of what he believed to be antics. "This is incredibly childish—in bed."_

_Everyone, but Lupin lost it and was laughing till tears were streaming down their cheeks._

* * *

Today wasn't as good, but it was close. After much persuading, I managed to get Peeves to interrupt the Marauders between the times of 7AM and 6PM at night. How you ask? By being a marchic band and whenever someone went to speak, he would bust out in a loud song. The best part is, it only cost me a hundred dungbombs.

I'd be lying if I said it wasn't a good week, because it was. But like with all things, there comes some bad with the good. The bad was Yaxely and Richmond. Despite Edwin threatening the, it wasn't enough. He couldn't stop everything that happened. Especially events that happened in the Slytherin common room.

Yaxely and Richmond were friends because of this, they figured they could attempt to grab our attention else. They got smart and started to sit near us at meals. We stopped going to meals. I would occasionally slip in my the Marauder's and grab Jemima food. That caused another even to happen. Since we weren't at meals they both attempted to sit near us in the common room. We couldn't take it anymore so we began to do homework on our beds or in the library.

Tonight, we ate in McGonagall's office. It was actually a nice meal. She never questioned anything, she just wanted to help us. So when we finished eating, she offered us to study in here, but it was Friday. We wanted to actually do _something._ After wondering aimlessly we found ourselves in the library regardless. It was there we ran into Edwin...and well, one thing lead to another. Jemima left and Edwin and I found a broom closet.

With each touch, I felt the stress slip away. Each kiss, let me slip deeper into my own world.

I let out a soft moan as Edwin's hand trace up my shirt. One by one he unbuttoned my uniform. I was grinning against his lips, urging him on. My own hands were busy fiddling with his belt buckle. Just as I had managed to open the buckle, he finished with my shirt. I pulled away from his lips only to drop my shirt to the floor. Our eyes locked in the dark closet. I could see the passion within his eyes. He had been waiting for this for a while now. Without a second glance he slipped his hands around my back and pulled me close to him. In the small space, we became even closer. Our bodies were willing to meld together.

I wanted more.

As he unhooked my bra, I took the opportunity to kiss his neck. It was his turn to let out a soft moan. I could help but grin as I sunk my teeth into his warm skin. He let out another moan and grabbed onto me tighter. His thoughts were too preoccupied to unhook my bra. It gave me a satisfying shiver.

I kept my mouth right on his neck, where I nibbled and traced a soft pattern along his smooth skin. My hands ceased to hold him tightly and went back to his pants. He of course didn't protested, instead he grabbed my shoulders so I would look at him. Our eyes met for a short flicker and then we crashed into a deep kiss. I followed his lead this time. Feelings mixing, lust and frustration slipping out with each kiss.

I finally undid that wretched button. It left me feeling triumphant. Edwin could tell, which is why even before I could pleasure him he pinned me up against the wall and work his hands down my waist. I went to pull him closer, but for some reason he pulled away.

I realized why when a blinding light hit my eyes. The door had flown open and all I could do was blink at it. Then as if I was hit by a body binding curse, I snapped rigid.

I wasn't decent.

Edwin quickly pushed me behind him, leaving me time to fiddle around for my shirt. I could now feel the anger in him. Of course, I had my own anger to as I snatched up my shirt and hastily button it.

"What the hell do you want, Potter?" Edwin was acting as if we hadn't just gotten caught. To be honest, his voice sounded deathly cold, but yet normal. It was a little unnerving. I was glad in a way my back was too him.

"Nothing with you." I heard Potter speak beyond Edwin's silhouette. "Are you almost read Amelia?" Despite the fact that my shirt was half buttoned, my skirt was crooked, and my hair was disheveled Potter pushed passed Edwin and grabbed me as if this were normal.

I had just enough time to glance back at Edwin, who was fixing his pants, before I was dragged out of sight. Potter did not even say a word. Not even a single word till he said the password at the Fat Lady. I was fuming silently with balled fist by the time we reached his dorm. But I couldn't bring myself to say anything. I just couldn't. The way Potter was dragging me was like I was in _trouble. _Except, I knew I had done nothing wrong.

"Stay," He commanded and just like that he left. All I could do was glare at him. Deep in my heart, I hoped he felt my ice cold gaze. I knew he didn't, the big ugly git.

"Amelia," Black's voice broke through my thick thoughts. He now stood where Potter was moments ago. He was grinning ear to ear. It was a stark contrast to the way Potter was. I felt almost at ease, but then I recalled what I was pulled away from. My fingers traced my warm lips, then onto my flushed cheeks. Damnit.

"What's the meaning of this?" I questioned. Our eyes met, black against grey.

"We aware of the problems you are facing, but Amelia darling, you can't keep hiding behind snogs."He took a step forward towards me. I took a step backwards.

"And what about you? You can run from anything you want?" I let out an impatient noise. He took another step forward, I didn't bother moving this time.

"I've had a bad week and I will have you know, I haven't had a snog once." I couldn't help but laugh at his response.

"Your pathetic bad week consist of getting pranked on." My eyes rolled for added affect. It really was pathetic.

"Well it _is _terrible. It's never happened before!" He tried to reason. I know that normal girls would for sure console him. My anger gave me no reason too. He was everything my brother ever told me and more. What an absolute dunderhead.

"Listen to how selfish you sound." I threw my hands in the air. I felt completely exasperated now.

When I tried to fit my arms back at my side, he quickly grabbed them. Before I knew it I was in a tight embrace with Black. The Sirius Black at that. What was my life coming too?

"No, I am not being selfish Amelia." To my great surprise, he kissed my forehead. When he pulled away he got down on one knee, keeping a hold of my hands. My black eyes widened in curiosity, especially because he looked so sincere. "You have been selfish. Did you think that by not eating, destroying yourself and not listening to others wasn't selfish?" I tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let me. I did not want to hear this. _Not from him_. "You fail to realize there are people who care for you. By hurting yourself, you are hurting others."

I felt my chest cave in. My throat felt tighter, in a sickening way. I wanted to vomit, but yet my eyes were swelling up. I felt like a rain cloud on the edge of bursting. Stupidly, I looked right at Black. And that's when everything came undone.

_It's all their fault I lost Lily._

How?

"I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure Richmond stays away." The tears wouldn't allow me to see anymore. I was now gasping for air as if I had swam to far underwater. "I want him to know you are no longer his. I want him to know you are better off without him."

"Wh-why?" I choked out. It was barely a whisper and it burned

"Amelia, you are the first female friend I've ever had. I do not want you to fade away. I need you to know you are worth so much more!" His words sent a tingle through me. I couldn't explain it even if I tried. This wasn't right. I shouldn't be getting these words from _him._

_He makes you feel special, like you are the only one._

_It's all their fault I lost Lily._

Some natural instinct kicked in. I shoved him away with a cold venomous look. The Slytherin tie on my chest blared loudly as he shrunk away. "Even if I am a Snape?"

* * *

**A/N: Comments? Thoughts? I left it on a cliff hanger. I usually don't do that. Again, thanks for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

**The Feeling of Revenge:** _Chapter 9_

**A/N: lolszx** , you do bring up a good point, but I will clarify! Amelia puts a lot of trust and faith in her brother. Since her brother believes it's their fault (because without them taunting him, Lily wouldn't have needed to defend him and he wouldn't have called her a mudblood) she too feels that way. Though, that is starting to change as of this point. There will be a scene coming up with Severus that puts things in a different light for her.

It's sort of like what Lily said a couple of chapters ago, she would do anything for her brother...even join Voldemort.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter

* * *

**Friday - December 3rd, 1976 - 7:16 PM**

_Some natural instinct kicked in. I shoved him away with a cold venomous look. The Slytherin tie on my chest blared loudly as he shrunk away. "Even if I am a Snape?"_

The silence that fell almost seemed loud. I could hear my heart pounding. I could feel it in my throat and behind my ears. My tears ceased to exist. Now I just felt cold. But why? Why did I care what Sirius Black thought of my heritage. I was almost done with the marauders. Soon they would be the laughing stocks not Severus. So why did I feel so damn nervous in this tight air?

"Amelia Freya Snape," He whispered. I barely heard it, but when I realized what he said our eyes locked. The black and grey mixed together and what I saw made me gasp. I actually saw concern. He was worried for me. To prove that even more, he reached out and softly wiped away the linger tears that had stained my cheeks. "The surname does not make the witch or wizard."

I was washed with the feeling of shock. My eyes blinked several times. No words would come to me. He wasn't mad at me. "Black," I choked out, there were the tears. They had come back. "I'm not someone you want to mess with."

"I'll take my chances." His face lit up in a beautiful smile only he could have. I had no control over my motions anymore. I leaned into his hand that was cupping my cheek.

_This wasn't right._

I tried to jerk away. I was caving in too much. I wanted that affection. _No, _I didn't want it. Nor did I need it. Quickly I slapped his hand away. The anger shot back in my veins. "I'm the worst Slytherin you've ever met. I mean it when I say, you don't want to mess with me."

He was still smiling. His head shook and his shaggy black hair fell around his face. "You are because as far as I can tell, Amelia, you have the heart of a Gryffindor." His hand that I slapped away was now finding its way around me. Both hands were now on my waist and he was pulling me closer to him. I was filled with just him. Sirius Black, his scent of pine needles and cologne, his tender touch and his warm heart. I was trying so hard to push him away, but he was pulling me in closer. I took a step back and he took a step forward.

_I was so afraid._

"Amelia," He breathed into my ear. His grasp was evening tighter right now, but it was still so tender. "Please don't run."

"I don't —I can't—" The words were lost. I could not say the right thing to say. Everything was choking up in me. I couldn't breathe.

His hand found its way to my cheek once more. He was stroking it in a calming matter. I was collapsing into his arms. "Even if you are broken, a Slytherin, and Severus' sister, I still want to be here for you."

"I don't need you." Finally words came out. I was ready to stand on my own. The corners of my lips tugged into a cold smile, but he didn't buy it. He still saw the pain in every bit of me. I dared to take a step back. This time he let me. I gave him once last glance before I ran.

* * *

**Thursday - December 9th, 1976 - 7:49 AM**

You have not felt anger until you have been inches away from getting that snog you wanted, then in burst Lupin, Potter, Black or Pettigrew. It had been over six times now. And it was getting increasingly annoying because I still had pent up anger and confusion because of Black. I wanted to avoid him at all cost, but the boys just kept coming. I could never be alone with Edwin, Kingston, or any other snog I could have acquired.

Last night however, I realized that if I snogged in the Slytherin dorms there was no way they could find me. That alone lead to my wonderful morning. I finally got my snog and then some. I couldn't stop grinning.

"Jennifer, if you stab your eggs any harder you won't have any yolk left to eat." Mulicber growled at my best friend. I may have been in a great mood, but she was not.

Jemima ended up getting her first detention today. I can't say it wasn't a well deserved one, because it sort of was deserved. See, she lit fire to the flowers Yaxely gave her. That wasn't very mean in itself, I would probably do the same had I been in her shoes. Where she got the detention was when she started to beat him with the flower still on fire this very morning. The sight of Yaxely horrified face still made me laugh.

"If you comment on my behavior once more, I will light you on fire as well." Jemima warned with her fork in hand. She shook it and yolk flew at Mulicber. He shut his mouth quickly.

"Jemima," I chastised, but she didn't let me say anything more.

"Why don't you go snuggle with Richmond?" She snarled. Her gaze dropped down the second the words were out. "Sorry," She quickly added, but I shook my head. Her words didn't hurt me. She was just upset over this morning. I could sympathize with that.

"I know something that will cheer you up." I looked right at my best friend and she knew exactly what I had meant. After a week of pranks, we had ceased. Their guards were down and they were overdue.

Her eyes strayed away from me and landed on my brother who was watching us with interest. She gave him a look to tell him scram, before looking at me again. "This after—"

"Amelia Freya Snape," I knew that voice that cut Jemima off too well. Instead of turning around my eyes turned to my brother. His hand was already reading for his wand. He looked livid. Of course, with Black using my name in a scolding manner, why wouldn't he?

"We need to have a very serious chat." This time Potter spoke. I couldn't help but turn around. I was curious as to who all came to this scolding fest. But it looked as if it was just Potter and Black. It was just enough to ruin my morning.

Frustration pulsed through me. I had to push my forefinger and thumb into my eyelids. There was a headache brewing already.

"Get away from her." Severus growled. I didn't bother to open my eyes. It seemed as if more people would end up with a detention today.

"Now, Snivllus, I ask you to calm down." Potter spoke in his soothing voice. I knew it wouldn't matter even if he sang a ballad. My brother was ready to hex them for just living. "We will only borrow her for a minute. I promise."

"Anything you have to say to her you can say here." My eyes flashed opened and landed on my brother. He was standing with his wand out. I could literally see the magic that was emitting from his body. A groan escaped from my lips. This was not good.

Jemima reached out and put a comforting hand upon mine. With her strength I faced the two boys behind me.

"Amelia, do you care to explain why you were alone in the Slytherin dorms with Rosier last night?" Several things happened at Black's words. The first being my eyes widened larger than the golden plates at the table. Second being that Jemima started to choke on her food, which caused Potter to pat her on the back. At the very same time Severus dropped his wand and glanced between his best mate and myself.

I shuddered. The words would not come out. After moments of struggling, I was able to choke out the same lie I fed everyone else last night. "For your information, I was helping him with his Charms homework. However, it is none of your damn business." It came out nearly flawless. The only problem was, I wasn't as confident as I was last night. How the hell did they even know I was snogging Rosier? Mulbier wouldn't tell. Nor would Nott their other roommate. It just didn't add up. How did they always know where I was and what I was doing? Did they put some sort of tracking spell on me? No, that was highly unlikely. That is advanced magic.

"Is that the same lie you used to cover up last night?" Black snorted back laughter. He turned his attention away from me and onto my brother and Jemima. He seemed to be searching if his words were true. They were, but I didn't want him to know that.

"It's not a lie." Finally the stunned and embarrassed Rosier stood up and spoke out. The words were a little lost because Mulicber was snickering so loudly. Those boys knew too much about each other. I'm glad they left Severus out of the loop some times...

"And like Amelia said, it's none of your business." Rosier pulled out his wand and pointed it at Black. That made two wands pointed at his throat; Severus' and Rosier's.

It didn't seemed to bother Black. In fact he went on ingoing them. "Sources tell me she was in bed with —" He began to explain but I had enough. My body filled with rage and I shot out of my seat.

"I didn't ask for your help. So please Black, do yourself a favor and find a nice Hufflepuff to snog." It was literally the first time I had spoken to him since I broke down in the dorm. Every time he caught me snogging, I would run away before he could get a word out. I didn't want to talk to him, but he was enraging me. I jabbed him hard in the chest to let him know he was upsetting me.

"You may not have asked for our help, but it just so happens that we like you." Potter beamed at me.

"We'll get you to the fresh start you deserve, but you can't snog on Slytherin territory." Black grabbed a hold of my hand and held it tightly. From the very finger tips he was holding to the tip of my toes, I felt an odd tingle. My body felt _warm. _But yet, it was filled with a pit of swirling black anger.

I must have felt just how Jemima felt when she beat Yaxely with the flowers. The anger coursed through me and next thing I knew, my fist was colliding with Black's nose. Blood came pouring out at once.

Several Slytherin's began to cackle with laughter. I on the other hand was still breathing heavy in anger.

"Bloody hell," Black jumped back and let go of my hand. Reaching out to his nose, he attempted to slow the blood.

"I told you not to tickle a sleeping dragon." I growled. I went back to swing another punch, but my hand was held back by the wrist. I took in everyone's faces. The range of emotions let me assume I was in a lot of trouble. I plastered a smile upon my lips and turned around.

I felt the color drain from my face. I was dead meat.

No...a dementor could suck my soul out and I would be better off right about now.

It was hard, but I kept my smile up as I spoke. "Hello Professor McGonagall. Fine morning we are having, yes?" I nodded knowing better than to seek help from Jemima. The last thing she wanted was another detention in one day. So instead of looking for my best friends eyes, I kept my eyes fixed on Professor McGonagall.

"Explain." If I thought I was mad, it was nothing to how her words came out. I had to shrink back. She looked absolutely livid with her lips in a thin line and her nostrils flared.

I wanted to respond. I really did. I hated seeing McGonagall mad at me for any reason. But I did not get to answer. The words of apology would not come and when I tried, I was cut off.

"I proboked her, Proffebor!" Black's voice is what cut me off. It was clogged with blood and it made my problems even worse.

She sighed, still not letting go of my fist. It felt as if it was starting to bruise. Was she really that worried I would lash out again? I'm not thick enough to try that in front of her. "Mr. Potter, take Mr. Black to the Hospital Wing." Potter wisely nodded in agreement, but Black wouldn't let Potter pull him out of the hall.

"I'm serbus! She doesb't deserbe a debenbion!" He cried again in protest. This time, something stirred in McGonagall. Black never begs and we all knew it deep down. He meant what he was saying.

"Miss Fawely, did Mr. Black provoke Miss Snape?" The tension in McGonagall's voice was terrifying. Even Potter took a step back. In the process, he pulled Black with him.

Jemima gulped, "Yes he did." Her voice was barely a whisper, but I am sure the whole Great Hall heard it. Everyone was waiting for this to unfold. This was going to be the best told gossip all week.

"I will see all of you in my classroom during supper." Her harsh gaze fixed upon me, traveled to Black and then Potter. They lingered a moment before they landed upon my brother, Rosier and Mulicber. "That includes you three."

* * *

**Thursday - December 9th, 1976 - 7:44 PM**

"That detention was the worst detention in all of Magical history." I threw a glance at Jemima acting as if it were her fault. I knew it wasn't and I knew she was just as upset as me. We all were. Several times while cleaning out the animal cages, Black and Severus fought. Rosier tried to start conversations with me, which caused Black and Severus to nearly murder him without a wand. Jemima was busy sulking, so Mulicber kept telling her to knock it off. Then Potter would start to defend her. It was all sorts of messed up, mainly because no ones behavior made sense.

"Seriously," She agreed with an exasperated voice. "What the hell was Black's problem? What does it matter if you snogged over half the male Purebloods? Not like he hasn't done worse."

I felt a blush creep up at her words. Even if they were true they felt callous. "The point is, he didn't need to announce it in front of my brother." I grumbled and let my eyes glance backwards. I was so thankful that McGonagall wanted to privately talk to the Slytherin boys. That meant Severus would not get to question me till tomorrow. Poor Rosier was in for an earful of my protective brother.

"This really back fired, didn't it?" Jemima stopped walking. We were nearly to the Slytherin common room. In the dim lighting I could tell she was upset, at least more than she was letting on. "Who would have thought they would actually want to be your friend?"

I bit my lip, "Black knows I am a Snape. I lost my temper and told him the other night."

Jemima tilted her head. "Huh, and yet he's still trying." Her hazel eyes caught mine. "I wonder if he just really wants a snog from you now."

"That wouldn't make sense." I pointed out in response. Then my eyes widened, "What if he actually does have feelings for me."

It was Jemima's turn to disagree. "I doubt he does. That would be —I mean the boy has been in a relationship for no more than what? Two weeks? Three?" She grabbed my hand and began walking again. That meant she was trying to close off the discussion. "Besides, no matter what we are finishing off this plan."

"Agreed," I gave her hand a squeeze.

* * *

**Friday – December 10th, 1976 – 12:03 AM**

I've had some bad experiences with my life, but the worst was drinking Poly Potion juice. The way my bones seemed to grow was utterly painful. It left my whole body feeling as if it were subjected to torture. Each and every part of my body pinpricked with pain. I wanted to cry, but it was happening so fast I couldn't even get one sound to escape. As soon as the pinpricks started, they stopped. In its place was a new body. I was not prepared for what I saw. When Jemima bought the potion from Windersong he gave us no warning. But as I looked down at my body, I was amazed.

That was five minutes ago. Now I was standing outside the Marauders dorm and I felt in awe.

I was Lily Evans.

The Lily Evans.

A wicked grin that she would never do, came upon my lips. I was tingling with anticipation. This was going to be Potter's downfall. Oh it would be glorious.

Thank Lily for being so easy to approach. She was too happy to give me a hug. It was so easy to grab her hairs. It made me feel guilty in a way because I was back stabbing her, but it was for Severus. I would do anything for him.

I took in a breath of air and opened the door.

The minute I walked in, someone called out. "Who's there?" I cursed under my breath. How were they not asleep? My eyes flickered around till they found the boys. They were sitting in a tight circle towards the center of the room. I tried to determine what they were doing, but all I saw was papers on top of papers. They seemed to be some sort of planning.

Here I was hoping to wake Potter from his slumber and slowly confess my love for him. So much for that plan, I scoffed.

"It's —It's just me." I feigned shyness and stepped into the wand light. Something clicked in my mind. I sounded just like Lily. It was a very strange feeling indeed. As I pondered that, an awkward silence fell. The four boys merely stared at me. I was standing in Lily's figure in just a night gown. They seemed to be taking that in, then their eyes traveled to the long red hair. Lastly their eyes landed on my green eyes. I couldn't help but blush, even if I was Lily.

"Li—Lily!" I had never heard Potter sound so unsure of himself as he did right now. It was different to hear the usually confident boy sound diffident. "What are you doing here?"

I took another couple of steps into the room. My body —Lily's body was now illuminated. I let my eyes glance around. I was trying to read the papers, however the light was too soft. I settled for moving my eyes onto Potter. I gave him the warmest smile I could muster.

"I'm glad you weren't asleep James." His name on my tongue felt wrong. I think it would have been better to swallow poison. It was disgusting, but the way his eyes widened made it worth it. Even if I ignored his question, he still was enamored with me. I had to suppress a grin that would seem unnatural for Lily. "I need to talk to you." My hands flew up to my red hair. I began to twirl a strand on my right side. It was something that I had seen Lily do when she was nervous.

Potter looked thrilled, he shot up at once, but his mates looked very skeptical.

"Sure, let's go somewhere private." I didn't even need to suggest it. He instantly got up, threw Black a pointed look to stay, and lead me to the hallway. I took note on the way, that he did not grab for me, he just kept glancing back to make sure I was still following him. He was still being gentle with Lily. I could put two and two together to figure he was still raw with what happened last week. He had obviously been giving her wide berth after the 'in bed' incident. Today must have been no different.

Oh did that give me an idea.

"I am sorry, James, that I slapped you the other day. " I tugged at my hair once again. The green eyes I controlled flickered downwards. "I know it's been a week, but I never did get the chance to hear you out."

The way his face melted hit something within my heart. How could he love and care for her this much? No, how could anyone hold that much love within their heart? That was surely something I would never, ever experience.

His look only intensified. It caused my breath to catch. I swayed where I was standing and just as quickly as I did, strong Qudditch arms steadied me. Cautiously I glanced up and my eyes locked with Potters.

There was that feeling again. This time however, I could feel tears of sorrow forcing their way up.

"Sorry," He blushed. "Are you alright, Lily?" And his hands were gone. He must have felt he made the wrong move. To correct it, he stuffed his hands carefully into his pockets.

In that moment, I felt a wave of coldness wash over me. I craved human touch. My body decided for me and in seconds I was in Potter's warm embrace. This was nothing like I had planned. But yet…I felt an odd comfort even if the embrace was not meant for me.

I had to glance up. I had to see his eyes that were full of stormy emotions. I wanted to understand this feeling. When our eyes locked, the breath that I seemed to be choking on came naturally. In those confusing eyes with emotions I have never known I caved.

I found myself leaning into kiss him. He began to meet me half way, but I heard a noise from behind the close door. It was enough to give me the jolt of reality I needed. My brain, still heavy with fog, blessed me with common sense.

I ran.

The whole plan was in shambles now. I had ruined everything.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter is really really short! I am sorry, but its a good spot to end it since the next chapter will be longer and packed with information! Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Feeling of Revenge: **_**Chapter 10**_

**A/N: **LolieLaura - A part of what you mentioned in your review I can answer. I've been working on a couple chapters coming up in which both of those comments will be answered. The main part to why she sticks with her brother is because he has been there for her a lot. She likes to see the good in him. She realizes that Severus called Lily a mudblood, but she feels it was just a slip of the mouth. She sees her brother as she wants to see him and as of right now that is in a more holy light than he possibly deserves. He did call Lily a mudblood, but she has heard that so many times in passing that it doesn't fully bother her. Accidents happen and she still thinks Severus is not going down the Death Eater path so to speak.

As for Jennifer, we haven't really gotten too much into her thoughts and what not. But her main reason for doing it is the excitement. She is a pureblood and tries to stick to the 'rules' more or less because of her upbringing. That is why she loves being around Amelia. Amelia is not pureblood and knows how to have fun. I promise there will be more on this later. I have part of a chapter written in her view.

kungfupandabear - Thanks for your review! I am glad you like the story so far! I haven't been too sure on it thus far so it is good to hear from the readers :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Friday – December 10****th**** 12:07 pm**

Amelia had been in the Syltherin dorm all morning. At least that is what the map told me. James was residing in the Hospital Wing after he tried to kiss Lily. I found a strange note saying: "That was not Lily last night. You are next."

So overall it was not a good morning. To be honest, I wanted a snog. Scratch that, I wanted more than a snog. I wanted a shag.

"Are you even listening to me Padfoot?" My head snapped up from my soup that I had been spooning the contents then dipping it back in the bowl aimlessly. Apparently Remus grew weary of my behavior because he was snapping at me.

"No I wasn't, sorry Moony." I admitted in a deadpanned voice.

"I said if you are worried about Amelia, why don't you ask Fawley where she is?" He repeated and this time the words registered in my sluggish brain. At least it was sluggish today. I could not stop letting my thoughts get dragged back to the same though. Who was making a fool of us? How do they keep pranking us?

"The map already to me she's in the Slytherin dorm—"I rattled off my annoyance but Remus cut me off.

"Let me rephrase that, ask Fawley why she is in the dorms."

I let my spoon clatter in the bowl. It fell right into the murky chicken broth. "Alright," I ground my teeth and headed to my least favorite table, the Slytherin.

I glanced around for a moment till I realized Jemima —no Fawely, no longer sat there because of Yaxely. I groaned. I would need the map this time. Why were the lives of those two girls so un-repairable? Never have I met a pair whose lives were so heavy with trials and tribulations.

No matter…keep calm Sirius.

I smirked and caused Yaxely's pumpkin juice to spill down his front. Serves him right, stupid pureblood.

I knew my best bet was to head to the Slytherin dorms. So I did just that. I let my feet carry me while my brain whizzed faster than a snitch.

All too soon my thoughts came to a screeching halt. I heard loud familiar voice shouting. I could help but slip into a nearby alcove and spy.

"—Your information, I don't care if you snogged Sirius Black!" I reached up and stroked my stubble. I so wish whoever Fawely was shouting at would snog me. "There is no excuse to drinking fire whiskey for lunch!"

"Oh! Oh ho!" I recognized Amelia's strained voice. Never before had I heard her this mad. I had stumbled upon a wonderful conversation. I loved seeing the range of that woman's emotions. No other one was like that. "But you can?" At her words there was a loud shuffle. I dared to poke my head out to see Prewitt holding back both Fawely and Amelia from murdering each other.

"Knock it off, the both of you." He growled. The pair looked down at their shoes like children being yelled at by their father. "Now I want a clean explanation. From. The. Start." His words came out ground up. I could see the anger in his features and the way he stood.

Amelia, although she had supposedly drunken fire whiskey, walked like a model pass her two friends. "There is nothing to explain." Her voice sounded like a true Slytherin. The girl could really hold her liquor. I found myself smiling at her.

"Don't do this!" Fawely hissed at her best friend who was shrinking away, back towards the Slytherin dorms.

To my great surprise, Amelia actually stopped. Her body looked a little slow as she turned her attention to her too friends. The fire whiskey seemed to be taking its toll on her. She couldn't keep up that façade any longer. Amelia really was drunk. I could see it now as she swayed on her feet and Fawely steadied her.

This was my chance. I slipped out of the niche and walked towards them. In the silent hallway, my footsteps reverted off the walls. It seemed so loud to my ears, but only Prewitt glanced at me. It was a cold look. I wasn't sure I really wanted a demeaning looking in my direction. My wand hand naturally flickered down to my pocket. Better for me to be safe than blasted to pieces little _Black_ pieces.

Oh that was a good one. I was going to have to tell Prongs later.

"I'll take over from here." I stepped near Fawely. Reaching out with my most charming look, I rested a hand on her shoulder. It had the effect I wanted, for she blinked looking dazed and confused. After her blinking fit from my beauty was gone she took a step back. I on the other hand took a step forward.

My nose scrunched up the minute I did. Amelia _reeked_ of fire whiskey.

"To hell you will." I knew Prewitt would cause trouble. His hand was on my arm now. He was jerking me away from Amelia.

"No!" The latter cried. Her words sounded slurred to my ears. I wasn't the only one. Fawely gave her a concerned look. It was almost motherly. "I think I'll go with Black."

"You just want a snog." Prewitt muttered darkly.

I couldn't help but laugh. That statement was most likely true. Prongs and I already decided she was a female version of me. I wouldn't doubt if she wanted to use me for a snog at this point.

Oh how adorable she was.

"No, he won't let me —" She stopped talking. Her eyes looked right at mine. With a title of her head she gave me a puzzled look before she retched all over the four of us. I take it back, she was not adorable.

* * *

**Friday – December 10****th**** 7:38 pm**

My head was hurting. Sweet Merlin, it even hurt to move. I had to though. I don't remember anything that happened after I threw up. I slowly opened my eyes and bit back the pain as if I were swallowing a potion. I turned to my right. What I saw made me gawk. The curtains were red. I grabbed the comforter. It was red with gold interlay. I was not in the Slytherin dorms.

How the hell did I get here?

I couldn't help the scream that filled me. My lungs burned with fear and my head hated me for it. I was making too much noise. Just as soon as the screams came, the curtains flew open. I ceased all together and my eyes bugged out.

"What's wrong?" My brain knew the voice belonged to Black, but my head would not process his face. Merlin, how much did I drink? I had to rest my hand on my forehead. Everything was spinning so quickly.

I ignored his question as he shoved a goblet with odd liquid in my hand. "Where am I?" Deep down inside, I knew the answer to that question. Secretly I was hoping this was some odd dream and that I would wake up.

Black smirked, "In my bed." His words were incredibly blunt. I don't know why, but it made me blush. It was not like I haven't been in a boys bed before. Regardless a lump grew in my throat. "Oh," I shivered. I had managed to kick most of the blankets off in my turmoil earlier. I was now paying for it as the drafty tower swept cold air around me. Black noticed it right away. He took a seat on the bed and it shifted down at his weight. He then pulled the blanket closer to me. My eyes looked up at him. He seemed so calm and it was infuriating.

"Drink up, I promise it's not poison." He reached out and tipped the goblet towards my lips. As unsure as I was, I still drank it when the cool liquid hit my lips. To my surprise it soothed the whole way down. I no longer felt like my head was about to cleave. Nor did my stomach feel as if it would fall out via vomit.

"I told you," He grabbed the goblet and set it on the table. With a grin, I knew meant he was pleased, he poked my nose. "It's a little miracle potion."

Like the idiot I was today, I said the first thing that came to my mind. "Your nose is fixed." I could even muster a thank you because I was too busy staring at his perfect face. Was he always this good looking? The way his eyes creased at the corners when he smiled, the way his lips turned up when he smiled, the way his nose curved ever so slightly at the end, it was all so perfect. He was beautiful.

"It was deserved to a degree." I watched as his grey eyes that swirled like a winters sky, stare right at me. He continued to smile, even if I knew I looked like a wreck. "I can't say I'd be happy with me if I were in your shoes." Black paused, his face turned down into a frown. "Then again, I am doing just fine without a snog."

I couldn't look at him anymore. It was as if he was ashamed of me somehow. Normally that shouldn't bother me. I barely knew Black, but yet my heart felt heavy. The feelings he was admitting to me, hurt. I wanted to make him proud. I wanted to be someone he could smile at all the times.

"I never used to be this way." The voice that came out was nothing like my own. It sounded so timid, almost like a little girl.

"Richmond?"

I nodded at his question. Nervously I began to wry my hands together. Our eyes met once more and I found myself spilling the pain and hurt I have felt since that day.

* * *

_**Sunday - December 22nd, 1974 - 3:18 pm**_

_"Wait! Amelia please!" My feet wouldn't carry me fast enough to the library. If only I could make it there. If I made it to the library Edwin would be there. He would save me from this terrible luck I was having. "Amelia, we really need to talk." Only twenty more steps to on this staircase that had fifty-eight in total._

_My hand jerked backwards. He had managed to catch up to me and pull me back towards him. I naturally sneered at someone I did not want to see. "Richmond," I ripped my hand away like it was on fire._

_He didn't even move at my cold demeanor. "Please don't do this Amelia. You can ca—"_

_"Just get to the point." My eyes flickered to the top of the staircase. I was so close! "I have places to be."_

_He attempted to stand closer to me. In return, I went down a step. That made ninteen more to go._

_"We need to talk this over." At his words I felt an odd feeling wash over me. My body swayed and I felt faint. I had to grab onto the railing to hold myself steady. "I at least owe you that much." He tried to reach out for me again, but I held myself tighter. My eyes narrowed_

_"Yes, I suppose you can." _

_He breathed a sigh of relief. "I truly am sorry. I never meant for it to end this way."_

_The wind was knocked from me. It felt as if my heart had stopped. I shook my head. He cannot get the best of me. "You lied to me Richmond! If you told me the truth it would have been easier on us —on me!" I cried, my voice cracked. Here were the tears. I knew they couldn't stay at bay for long. But I needed them. He couldn't get that satisfaction. I bit my lip and tried to force them away._

_"It's not that simple." Richmond's hand flew up to his forehead. Anxiety creased across his features and he rubbed them into a smooth line. "If you were a bit smarter this would be a lot easier. You would understand then."_

_I opened my mouth to protest at his cold words. However, my body had other plans. It kept swaying even though I was gripping to the railing tightly. "Don't you even start. You were the one who drifted from me. You were the one who case me aside. It had nothing to do with my study habits." I took a deep breath. My chest felt ready to gave in. "Then you started with her."_

_"Alyssa has nothing..." He was talking. I was aware of that much. I could see his lips moving. I could see anger tinged his cheeked with red, but it was all blurring together. I started to sweat. I felt really warm and sick. _

_He was yelling now. "You were even afraid to kiss me! We may have just been friends the whole time Amelia. You are just a prude little girl."_

_"I am sorry for taking —taking..." The words weren't coming. I want to say for taking it slow. I really did, but nothing would come. No sound was forming from my lips other than an odd choking. I couldn't breathe. My hands were sweating even more. I couldn't hold on. I caught one more look of Richmond's distant eyes before everything faded to black._

* * *

_**Tuesday - December 24th, 1974 - 8:25 pm**_

_There were voices. Even though they were in hushed tones, I could still hear them. I tried to pen my eyes. I wanted to figure out the source, but my eyes would not open. In fact, I could not move. No —I could. Everything just hurt so much that I didn't want too. It was screaming for me to stay there._

_"—Rest assured, she should be waking up soon."_

_"But Profess Dumbledore, that's exactly why I need to be here!" That was Jemima. Her voice sounded so frantic. I just wish I could have helped calm her at that moment. _

_"I understand your want to be here and while your loyalty is admirable, I request you head to your dorm with Mr. Snape." I lifted my eyelids a crack. They were still so heavy, but I could still see in the dim moonlighting. I could make out Dumbledore's back to me. Jemima and Severus were facing my bed, both looking dishearten. Just them being there made my heart flutter._

_"Of course Professor." Jemima muttered and grabbed onto my brother's arm. The two left silently, but I could tell from her figure Jemima was livid for having to leave._

_When the door clicked silently behind them, Dumbledore turned to face me. He did not seem surprised at all to see me awake. He was smiling with that usual twinkle "Welcome back Miss Snape."_

_"Thank you, sir." I croaked out. My voice was very raspy and it lead me to believe I was out longer than a day._

_"You seem to be wondering how long you were out for. The answer to that is two days." My eyes widened for a fraction of a second. It appears that I was not going home for Christmas break. "Now onto more pressing matter." His smile dropped a degree, but it still lingered. "Mr. Richmond gave us his account of what happened, but we are waiting on you. If it so happens there was violence involved, Mr. Richmond will be expelled."_

_I tried to shake my head but it was too painful. AS much as I hated Richmond at the current moment, I could not see him expelled. None of it was his fault really. Indirectly maybe. I was at fault for being so weak. "Professor, I was the one who messed up. I —" The words stopped coming. I swallowed hard well he waited patiently. "I no longer wish to be a perfect."_

_He didn't even need to process what I had said. He was all ready with a response within seconds. "Do you no longer wish, or do you believe you do not deserve such a privilege?" His blue eyes landed right upon my black eyes. I found that the words came out so easy._

_"I do not deserve such a privilege."_

* * *

_**Monday - December 30th, 1974 - 4:58 PM**_

_We had flooed home about two hours ago. Dad was at work, but mother was absolutely frantic. She fussed over me for nearly an hour before she finally left. Albeit, she left because Severus had begged her to leave me alone. Bless him, he knew I was growing frustrated. _

_After mom left, we remained in my room and worked on our homework. Every so often he would voice a question to me and I would answer nearly at once. Him being a year younger than me made his questions a tiny bit easier than mine._

_"Are you cold?" Severus broke my train of thought on how to vanished items properly. I think he must have felt me shiver in my bed since he was leaning up against it. He turned around and looked at me. He noted the goosebumps that covered my arms before he pulled the blanket closer to my chest._

_"I'm fine, really." I put emphasis on my really. He did not seem so sure, even after my words._

_"You're shivering," He pointed out. "I can grab another blanket or maybe Lily would let us come over. Her house is always warmer."_

_My head shook in protest. "I'll be fine. You need to stop wor—"_

_The door to my room burst open and my words were drowned out. Dad was home early from work and he did not look to pleased._

_From my peripheral vision, I noticed how Severus immediately straightened up. It didn't matter because dad was not paining him any attention. His eyes, that mirrored mine in color, were fixe4d on me. What I saw in them was a mix between sadness, pity and anger. I felt myself slipping down at his gaze._

_"Amelia Freya," His words were cold and came out as a hiss. I sucked in air, I was in for a scolding. "From now on you are forbidden to leave the house without your brother." His eyes flashed to Severus for a second then back to me. "I forbid you from dating anyone without my consent." Dad's voice was slowly raising with each word. If this carried on he would be yelling, yelling at his only daughter. That was exactly why he was yelling. He wanted to protect me. Regardless of why, it didn't stop the pain that was swelling around my heart. "Severus, you will make sure no harm comes to her."_

_"Yes, of course father." Severus murmured in response._

_"Your mother's health is too poor to handle the death of her daughter." In a couple of large strides, dad crossed the room and kissed my forehead. "Be good, you're our only princess."_

* * *

Black had a smile upon his face. It was a genuine smile. Despite my stories not being the happiest memories, he still found a reason to let his lips curl up.

It made me stop. I was about to pour out another story, but I found I could not. Instead my lips were smiling. I couldn't help but to join him in his happiness.

"Amelia?" He mused.

"Hmm?" I looked down at my hands, shyly and then back up at him.

"You are so beautiful when you smile." This time I blushed. Black sounded like he meant it.

"Thanks, you too." I hadn't even realized what I had said until the words were already out. I quickly covered my mouth with my hand as if it would erase the words that were spoken.,

He laughed, "I won't tell anyone you find me irresistible."

"I —no," My face turned even redder. "Merlin, we are not talking about this."

"Right, you find boys like Bowyer attractive." Black's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Prewitt's pretty good too. Him being Slytherin Qudditch captain helps." I joined in.

"Which is why I now find it hard to believe you have only been to what? Four Qudditch matches?" His eyebrow raised and he elbowed me in the ribs.

I couldn't help but grin, "I lied."

"I figured that out when you knew what a fallout dive was." He informed me.

I was still upset about that slip up the other day. I had been hoping no one took note, but apparently Black remembered me discussing that move with Pettigrew in passing.

"Black," On a whim I looked up. I could spill the truth now. I could get it all out. There were so many times I lied to him. Why not just tell him the truth? "There —"

He put a finger to my lips and silenced me. "Will you go to Slughorns Christmas party with me?"


	11. Chapter 11

**The Feeling of Revenge: **_**Chapter 11**_

**A/N: Thanks to OneDay219, the corridor hogger, kungfupandabear. I am glad you guys really like the story! The feedback is really appreciated.  
**

**kungfupandabear - If I can answer any questions for you let me know! I will gladly answer.  
**

**All chapters are important, but certain parts of this chapter are very important. They will play a stronger role in the next chapter. Pretty soon is about to be a close breaking point for a couple of the characters.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Tuesday - December 14th, 1976 - 7:40 am**

* * *

"Merlin's saggy left—" Jemima's words caused both me and Prewitt to look up from our breakfast. She never bothered to swear unless it was something serious. Still, it was apparently not that serious since she cut herself off.

Prewitt took the opportunity of her silence to read the page of the Daily Prophet Jemima had her eyes on moments before. After a couple of seconds he let out a low whistle. He did not like what he was reading either, because he thrust the paper at me.

"Poor Kender," Jemima muttered darkly. Her head turned over to the Gryffindor table where Kender, the head girl usually sat, but she wasn't there. I raised a curious eyebrow and began to read the headlines.

"Another twelve Muggles found dead in Liverpool." That wasn't that shocking. The last couple days the death toll for Muggles has been between five and ten. I kept reading. "Along with these deaths comes a shocking surprise for the Wizarding community. There have been two disappearances that are linked with the deaths. The head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts, Timothy Kender, and his assistant in training Matthew Fallon have gone missing. They were both last seen outside of Liverpool exactly an hour before the Muggles were found dead." It was my turn to let out a low whistle. It was well known that the Kender's were Muggleborns, so I highly doubt they committed the murders. It was more or less the fact that they had gone missing. When you go missing now a days, that means you are most likely dead due to the Dark Lord.

"She must have left already to be with her mom." I looked specifically at Jemima when I spoke. She nodded. I knew that unlike Prewitt, she would understand.

"Good riddance, we can do with one less filth in our school." Prewitt's lip curled up into a snarl, proving my point right. He was still for blood superiority. Not like I ever believed that would change. "No offense against you Amelia, but it seems as if women are too fickle and feel the need to fill our society with that Muggle filth."

"None taken, it's not as if I feel my mother married a real winner or anything." I kept my tone light, but deep inside his words hurt. He always looked down on Jemima and me at times. Mostly because we _were_ fickle and we didn't follow the 'pureblood' rules like we should. Granted I never grew up that way, but Jemima knew better. I should know better from her _teaching _me.

"Do you still talk to your Grandma Prince?" Prewitt looked above his goblet, his hazel eyes staring right at me before he took a sip.

"Every so often, last letter she was trying to see if I would stay with her over break." I still had not responded to that letter. I didn't want too. I loved her as a person, but she wanted to marry me off. I wasn't ready for that. Jemima was going through enough trouble and with my luck I would end up with someone far worse than Yaxely.

"You should, the Prince Manor is right near mine." Prewitt smiled, but I knew what he really meant. What he meant was: 'You could use the etiquette training you would receive by just being there'.

Jemima knew his thoughts and snickered. "Especially since Black asked her to Slughorns ball." I glared at her. She loved to stir up trouble.

"Regulas Black, I hope." He looked down the table for the Slytherin, but he was nowhere to be found. His eyes turned back to us after I had kicked Jemima underneath the table. "Sirius Black asked _you."_ He corrected, seeming to notice my silent but angry gesture to Jemima underneath the table.

"I haven't responded if that makes you feel better." I shrugged and ate a couple more eggs.

He made a face at me. "No, it doesn't."

"You should answer him today. It's not polite to keep boys waiting like that." Jemima giggled once more before she dove into her food. She didn't want to risk another cold look from Prewitt. I didn't blame her. He's been darker lately and not in a good way.

"I'll say yes to hi—"

Prewitt cut me off, "No you will not say yes. If you really want a date you can go with me. I can make arrangements for us to go together."

I shot him a sneer. It wasn't as if I didn't want to go with him, it's just I—somewhere in my heart, I actually wanted to go with Black. "I'll say yes to him," I said even louder so Prewitt couldn't interrupt me. "If you go to with Yaxely," I finished.

"Oy, that is not a fair deal. You'd actually have fun with Black." Jemima shook her fork with eggs at me.

"It's not, _you _shouldn't even be associating with Black. Nor should you be having fun for that matter." Prewitt set his fork down and grabbed his bag. His appetite was lost, I could see it by the way he was moving. He was angry at both of us. "But I will give Amelia one thing, she is right. Jennifer you should go with Yaxely. As much as I do not like him, he isn't bad all the time. He deserves the chance to at least talk things through with you." He stood up and gave us both one last stern look before he left, no doubt heading off to talk with the latest girl he was testing to see if they were 'pureblood' enough for marriage.

* * *

**Tuesday - December 14th, 1976 - 8:22 pm**

I tried my hardest to answer Black today, I really did. I couldn't during lunch because Prewitt sat with us and made me feel like I couldn't even turn him down. On the way to classes, Jemima held me up a couple of times because she forgot things. Luck just wasn't on my side. Finally towards the end of dinner I was able to slip away and find Black, but that didn't go as planned either. I was just about to ask him to follow me into the hallway when Professor Slughorn appeared and asked me to follow him to Dumbledore's office.

A meeting which should have taken only twenty minutes if not less took several hours. Before I knew it was 8:30 and I was just leaving Dumbledore's office.

Throughout the day, my mood was turning sour. I wanted a smoke, so I started to make my way over to my favorite spot. I had just turned the corner when I noticed someone was already there, much to my annoyance. My hand which was on my smokes in my pocket ceased moving. Looks like that cigarette would have to wait and my mood would stay as it is, which is sour.

"Amelia, I was waiting for you." I knew that voice anywhere. My lips turned up into a smile and with several large steps, I was standing next to Black.

"Sorry, I really wanted to talk earlier." I looked down at my feet feeling guilty about the whole situation. I wasn't sure why I dragged it out. I was even less sure why I didn't just say yes the night he asked me. A part of me knew it was because I was so confused. Everything about him and his friends left me feeling befuddled. But why?

In my peripheral I saw him stand up. His hand started to reach out to lift my chin, but he stopped mid-way. The motion made me look up into his wide grey eyes. "Oy!" His hand instead of lifting my chin, cupped my collar and he stared wildly at the newest addition to my chest. "Head Girl," he muttered. His eyes went from wild to amusement and before I knew it, he was smiling at me. "Good for you. I suppose that's what old Sluggy wanted since Kender has left school for good?"

"It's actually supposed to say 'Humongous Git', but for some reason it doesn't." My eyes went back to my feet again as I ignored his last question. It was exactly what Slughorn wanted, but the whole time I was up there I kept thinking of poor Black. Especially in the last hours that Dumbledore had me to himself, the things he talked to me about lead me to believe I should trust Black more. But…Severus, he was picked on and emotional drained from these boys. I shouldn't feel bad for leaving the answer hanging. Right?

"I am sorry. I kept trying to talk to you all day. Life just gets in the way sometimes." I tore my eyes away from my feet and took a seat on the window sill. Black quickly joined me.

"I don't blame you at all. If I were you I would have a hard time deciding." There was that smile of his, blessing his lips. He flipped back his shaggy black hair and leaned up against the wall. His tie was askew, something that used to bother me, but now I found it fit him. He looked casual and that was who he was.

"No you wouldn't." I laughed correcting his statement. "You'd go with yourself if you could."

"You know me to well, my dear Amelia."

I busied myself with rubbing my arm, pretending to be cold. I wasn't in the slightest. This close proximity was making me warm. I could feel the heat rising upon my cheeks and quickly too. "Do you know me well enough to know what my answer is?" I raised my head away from my arms and looked into his grey eyes. They were dancing with amusement, like they did so often whenever I saw him.

"I have a guess, but with you my guesses are never right."

I couldn't help but smile. He still had a hard time figuring me out. I suppose that's because I started off our relationships with lies. I found now that lying to him was getting harder and hard to do. Particularly when I looked him in the eye, something about looking him in his eyes made me melt. It made me softer than I usually was. And I hated it.

My lips twitched, I said the next thing that came to my mind without thinking it through. "Did you want to go with me?" He laughed this time, thinking my statement was trivial.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want too." Black rolled his eyes.

I felt another blush creeping up. "It could have been out of curtsy. If you don't want too, Prewitt said I could go with hi—"

"Why wouldn't I want to go with you? I asked you." I watched as he stood up. He looked down upon me with almost sad eyes. The amusement that he had was barely visible now. I seemed to have struck a nerve.

"Black—Sirius," I corrected. He stiffened at the use of his first name. I shot up from my seat as well, feeling I said the wrong thing. _I felt bad._

He reached out his right hand and held mine within his. "Amelia Freya Snape, would you go to Slughorn's Christmas ball with me?" I watched as he bowed his head. In a very sweet gesture, he kissed the top of my hand. His eyes flickered up to mine. I could feel him smile against my skin. My heart thudded loudly against my chest. I could feel it everywhere within me, leaving warmth and love throughout my body. My lips turned upwards and I was smiling. Happiness had filled my body through that small kiss. I wanted to throw myself into his arms. I wanted to tell him thank you because I hadn't felt this feeling before, but I was rooted in my spot. All I could do was nod my head.

He truly meant his kindness and here I was with my black heart. I was already plotting more against him. What was wrong with me? Did someone this kind, this gentle really deserve to be made a fool? I didn't know… Who was I to really decide these things?

I was no better than my brother who called Lily a mudblood.

Could I really go through with the rest of my plans now?

I wasn't sure.

"Amelia?" He broke my thoughts.

Hastily I wiped my eyes that were beginning to water. "Sorry, I was just thinking of my brother." It was the truth to some degree.

"Sni—Severus won't be too happy will he?" His lips pulled away from my hand, but he didn't let go. He held on tightly and pulled me a little bit closer to him. The heat crept back into my body.

"No, I daresay he won't." I swallowed hard. The tears really wanted to come through now. No matter how close Black was, I was falling apart.

"I promise it will be worth his anger. I'll make Saturday one of the best for you." Black threw me into a hug. He didn't let go even though I tried to push away. Eventually I just caved in, knowing he was too strong for me.

"Thank you," I whispered into his chest just as he kissed my forehead. The tears broke free, I couldn't stop them now. What should have been a happy occasion was ridden with tears.

I did not deserve his kindness. He was better off without me. If he only knew the _truth;_ I'd been playing him for a fool.

* * *

**Wednesday - December 15, 1976 – 5:13 pm (Sirius Blacks POV)**

The whispers, if I heard one more I was going to jump off the astronomy tower.

They were terrible today. Everywhere I went girls and boys alike were whispering behind their hands. Now I am not one to brag, but usually there are a lot of whispers when I get a date. I become the talk of Hogwarts, but not many people knew about Amelia. I had managed to keep our date at Slughorn's party quiet enough, obviously so did she. She wasn't going to pour out her soul because her brother would murder me.

We were just about to enter the Great Hall when a group of girls _glared _at me. Never in my six years has a girl who I haven't even dated, glared at me. James noticed it too because he gave me a look. He wanted to know what in name of all things magical I had done. But that was just it, I had no _idea._

I shrugged and lead us into the Great Hall. My brow naturally furrowed as we headed to our usual spot. Everyone seemed to be looking at something.

Remus, being the closet to a group of Ravenclaw girls giggling over whatever the object was, leaned in to see what the commotion was about. I watched him as he turned pale. His eyes widened and whatever they were looking at he did not like. He grabbed onto his mouth, then without even glancing at me or the rest of us Marauders he ran out of the Great Hall.

"Moony?" Peter questioned watching his friend go. He took a moment of standing there rooted, just like the rest of us. He was torn on whether to stay or to follow. Peter in the end decided to stay, as James headed over to a different set of girls. He talked to them, while I picked up different whispers around us.

"Can you believe _him?"_

"It makes sense. He never stayed with a girl for too long."

"I hear he asked Snape out this morning in attempt to cover it up."

"That girl _never _has good luck. I'm just surprised she said yes."

"Then again, who would have thought Black and Lupin were in love?" I blanched. Suddenly I didn't want to see what everyone was looking at. James didn't look to happy either judging by the look he cast me. He had just returned with the object they were talking over. It was a photograph of me and Lupin.

"Something you want to tell me, Padfoot?" James was laughing, but at the same time his eyes were dark. He was putting the pieces together. I didn't have time to ponder as much as he had while he was talking to those girls. I was too busy focusing on what was in front of me.

My eyes were busy staring blankly at the photograph of me and Remus wrapped in each other's arms _kissing. _Except it wasn't us, there was no physical way. I would have _remembered_ kissing him. But it was us! It had my dimples, Remus' scars, and everything down to the last beautiful strand of hair upon my chin. I tossed the picture back to the girls.

Peter elbowed me, "They look so real." He whispered, but I didn't need telling. I could see the single picture burned into the back of my mind. I could hear all the whispers and all I could think of was Amelia.

Did she believe any of this?

My eyes quickly scanned for her. It took me a while because I was getting glares every glance I took. The female population was angry and the boys were disgusted.

There she was, surrounded by tons of girls trying to comfort her or get the story out of her. The thing was she didn't appear to need comforting. Fawely and Amelia kept giggling when the girls were occupied with each other. Bless her for not believing the rumors, or was she giggling because she did? I ruffled my hair in agitation.

James and I went to walk closer to her spot, Peter trailing behind us. We all stopped when Peter let out a gasp. "There's more," It took a moment to realize what he meant. There were more pictures, it made me gag. Several of the photographs in front of Amelia were detailed and I was not wearing very much clothing. How could someone manage this good of a prank? It was beyond brilliant if it was anyone but me and Remus at the end of it.

"Oh for Merlin's love of bloomers." I groaned.

"The pictures all have great angles." James added. I knew him well enough to know he was trying to lighten the mood, but it wasn't helping. My hands were shaking with irritation.

"Get trampled by a Hyppogriff." I said out of the corner of my mouth and stopped in front of Amelia. Almost at once the girls around her shut up and began to scream at me. The words were all different, but it all came down to the same couple of words. 'If you were gay and in love with Remus the whole time you shouldn't have lied. Sirius you have broken so many hearts!'

My teeth were grinding. I wanted to punch something. I didn't care what at this point. "Amelia, would you mind sitting with my friends and I?" The words sounded like if she didn't come with me, I would murder a village. Maybe I would, I hope everyone realized that. I could tell Amelia noticed by how she put a hand upon mine.

Some blond I dated last year screamed. "Where is your lover?"

Another one tried to pull Amelia away. "Don't do this! He needs to come to term with his feelings! He can't keep using girls."

Amelia just shook her head at the girls. She gave them each a warm smile and Fawely a wink. "He won't break my heart. I promise upon all things magical." She told them. One last smile and she pulled me away, but not before pocketing a rather scandlish picture.

I was glad that Amelia made sure to take an empty spot far from the female population at the Gryffindor table. Sometimes I needed to give her more credit than I did. She was very aware of her surroundings.

I smiled at her and sat next to her as Peter and James took the spot across from us.

"Banana? I have been craving one all day." She had already peeled one open and shoved it underneath my mouth. My eye began to twitch. She was having too much fun with this. I knew exactly what she was playing at.

"No thank you," I responded over James' loud snickers.

She shrugged and ate it as suggestively as she could. I felt my body shiver. It had been too long since I had a snog. I had to busy myself by picking at a dinner roll, to be honest I was no longer hungry. I just wanted to go back to the dorm and talk to Remus. He had to have been upset. I was, but I was used to the whispers from girls, he wasn't.

"You think I should bring one to Re—Lupin?" I noticed she nearly said his first name. I wondered why that was. No, stop it. You brought her here for a reason. Gah, these rumors were addling my brain.

"Amelia, love, please tell me you don't believe these rumors are true." Her hand that was about to reach out for her goblet stopped and it fell to her lap. A couple of strange emotions that I could not read flashed across her face. Her eyes throughout it all remained unnervingly stoic. For a moment, I swear I saw sadness in her brow. But before I could even give it a second glance, she was smirking.

"They aren't rumors." The picture she pocked earlier was now shoved right in front of my eyes. It was of me kissing Remus, both of us bare chested. The worst was upon Remus' chest was writing in black ink, my writing I might add, that said 'My one true love.'

"I don't think those are real." James stopped shoveling food underneath his nose and grabbed the picture. He examined it closely, it made me feel uncomfortable. Not like James hasn't seen me in my stark before, but it just felt _weird_. "Someone did a convincing job of posing as Lily the other night. This looks just as good. I reckon it's the same person who seems to have a personal vendetta on us." His eyes landed right on Amelia as he said it. They seemed cold, but he was smiling as if he was her best friend. I couldn't put my finger on why, but I feel like he knew something.

"Thank you!" I cried shaking off the look he was giving Amelia. I reached up and high fived my best mate.

"But Lupin isn't here, is he? He is too asham—" I couldn't listen anymore. I put my hand over her mouth and shushed her. Amelia fought as hard as she could. Finally she succeeded in pulling my hand away. "I was only teasing, I believe you alright?" She spat then took a drink of my untouched pumpkin juice. The way she did it led me to believe she was trying to wash her mouth free of germs. "I'd believe you better if I could have a snog Friday night. Just this once, I really need a snog." She pleaded with her black eyes round and sincere.

"No," James and I said at the same time.

"You are not allowed to snog for whatever reason." I scolded her. My temper was so thin right now, I was afraid I would start yelling at her. I knew pretty soon I would if she didn't stop pushing my limits.

"He's right," James must have noticed my temper because he set down his fork and abandoned his food. His hazel eyes were focused right upon Amelia. Something was brewing in that mind of his. "I would like to point out that you will be too busy on Friday to find a snog."

"I don't have any plans on Friday and even if I did, I doubt it's your business whatsoever." Amelia's voice was full of bite. I loved how deadly calm she always seemed. It never failed to send a shiver down the core of my spine.

"You do actually Amelia, my best mate." James gave her a look I have only seen him give Lily. I knew exactly what that meant. He was going to talk to her about the very girl that look is reserved for. I groaned and gave Peter the warning look. He nodded and scooted down the seat. "See you promised me that on Friday you would help me at least figure out how I can get a dance with Lily on Saturday."

Her nose scrunched up. "I didn't actually."

"You're right, you didn't." James admitted bluntly. Judging by his smile, I knew he wasn't done. He was going to get his way whether she wanted him to or not. "But you did promise me a while ago to help me with her. Now—" He paused, James was treading on thin ice. He had to be extra careful and he knew it. That didn't mean much, just because he knew didn't mean his tact would be any better. He still had a lot to learn about swaying woman how you want them. "I know you are a Slytherin, but you are a human being first." Classic James, I know for a fact that will not win her over. "Meaning you have a _heart. _I know you have it in you to help me."

Her eyes were flashing dangerously. A couple of tense seconds ticked by as her black eyes narrowed. She looked ready to grab the fork off the table and stab James in the face. "For Merlin's sake — fine," To all our surprises she agreed. "James," The surprises kept coming, she honestly used his first name. "You will listen to every word I say on Friday." He nodded fervently. "If I tell you to run around in your skivs with a toad in your hand confessing your love for Professor McGonagall, you will." Peter choked on his food. James threw him an annoyed look, but kept nodding. He really wanted her help. "Lastly, we start Thursday. You need more help than a nights worth." Amelia gave him a stern look before she stood up. He saluted her, which she waved off.

"Sirius," She said my name, for the first time. It left a tingle in the pit of my stomach. I couldn't explain it, but I liked it.

I was so distracted, that she managed to lean in and kiss my cheek. "I know you aren't a pouf."


	12. Chapter 12

**The Feeling of Revenge: **_**Chapter 12**_

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and adds! I did really enjoy writing this chapter, so I hope you do too :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Thursday December 16****th****, 1976 8:07pm**

James was driving me up the wall, through the roof and to the moon. I was so close to reaching for my wand. He had no idea how _pigheaded_ and _stupid_ he was. I couldn't help but growling at him.

"You aren't listening." I picked up the pillow that was laying on his bed and hit Peter in the face with it. "For the love of all things magical Peter, if you laugh once more I will give you a detention for disturbing the peace."

"You can't do that Amelia." He pulled the pillow, that a moment ago was on his face, into his lap. He hugged it tightly and threw me his best pouty face. If he only knew that wouldn't work on me.

"I can actually." I reached up and flicked my head girl badge. He gulped with wide eyes.

"That's abuse of power." Remus spoke up from the book he was reading. When our eyes met, I made sure to roll my eyes.

"Now as I was saying." I grit my teeth and turned back to James. "Hands on my waist, please." His eyes looked at me with exasperation. I looked back at him with a cold calculating look. It was enough. The boy caved in and put his hands upon my waist. "Sirius, start the music." I was glad he didn't need an enduring look to do what he was told.

"Amelia, this is so bloody stupid!" James groaned as I tightened my grip on him. He was going to learn how to swoon a women and it would start with elegant dancing.

"If you trusted me, you wouldn't find this stupid." My right hand pinched his side. He winched under the pressure and pain it caused him. "Now, I want your eyes directly on mine."

He obliged by looking down. I let our eyes lock, hazel upon onyx. "At this moment I want you to spin me and as I come back, I need you to pull me closer than we were before." I continued my gaze on him, but now I was smirking. "I have to feel like in that brief moment that I was pulled away, you missed me to the point of hurting."

My eyes pulled away from the hazels back over to Peter. He was chuckling again. I did not however have to yell at him. Sirius did and to my great surprise he backed me up.

As my eyes were traveling back to James I was twirled away, exactly how I had mentioned. When I came back he pulled me a lot closer. Finally, he was listening to me. I could take this to the next step.

I titled my head and gave him innocent eyes. "Now I need you at this moment, to lean down and kiss me." I said in a deadpanned voice. It didn't matter how casual I said it, he tensed up. He was not okay with the idea. And James being James had to ruin the moment.

"I'm not kissing _you. _I will not have my first kiss be with Amelia Snape. SNAPE, Severus Snape's older sister."

I quirked my eyebrow as everyone laughed, even Remus.

"Pray, tell me. What happens when you kiss Lily and it's the worst kiss she has ever had?" His eyes widened. I had proven my point.

"Can I ask you something?" He finally let go of me and we were no longer close together. It gave me the small chance to breath.

"Anything within reason." James' eyes flickered away at my response.

My gaze followed his eyes, which went somewhere above my shoulder. He nodded once to who I assumed to be Sirius and then looked back at me. "Who was your first kiss and—and was it romantic?"

I stepped away ever so slightly. It was not a question I was expecting. Vaguely I realized no one else was expecting it either, despite the head nod to Sirius. Remus' quill could no longer be heard scratching. Peter had stopped laughing and the violin Sirius was playing completely ceased and was silent. All I could hear was my pulse in my ear. Was my life really that interesting?

Of course I remember my first kiss as if it was moments ago, but it wasn't something I would like to talk about. Especially not to these guys with the way they were. There is no doubt in my mind one of them would find reason to laugh at me.

After moments in my own head, I realized there was no getting out of this one. "It was far from being romantic, even though it was on Valentine's day way back in fou—"

James cut me off. "How can it not be romantic on the one day meant for love?"

I half rolled my eyes and half tried to hold it back. The result was that my eye did this odd twitch, making James take a step back. He looked as if I were going to hex him. "Back in fourth year. It was a Friday as well." I threw him a glare this time, daring him to interrupt. He remained silent however.

"Jemima and I were leaving double Charms with Ravenclaw." There was a tiny intake of breath at Ravenclaw. It seemed as if Sirius had shared some of my history. In a way, I felt relieved. That meant for my part there would be less to explain. "She and I had to stop shortly after leaving. Richmond and his new plaything thought it fit to exchange gifts right there."

"That would ruin everyone's mood. No wonder it wasn't romantic." James interjected.

I nodded, "I haven't even gotten to the kiss yet."

"I know, but seeing him probably ruined it." He patted my shoulder and gave me a smile to urge me on.

"Jemima and I ignored them, but his eyes were following me. I could feel them, you know?" James nodded accordingly to my words. "Just as we were passing him I dared to look over, but my view was blocked. Edwin was looking right at me with an odd look. He told Jemima he needed to talk to me. Even before she could responded he grabbed me —" I stood on my tippy toes and held James' collar, in the process I pulled him closer. "And just like this—" Our eyes locked for a brief second. He knew what was coming. His eyes closed and I followed suit. We pulled each other forward and filled in the gap.

His lips were a lot softer than I expected. They felt a lot kinder too, if that made sense. I had never kissed anyone like this before and I thirsted for _more. _However as I went in for one more there was a knock on the door, followed by it being thrown open.

"Oh, sorry," At the sharp yet cold voice my eyes widened in panic. I was sure I was not the only one because there stood Lily Evans, hands on her hips looking very upset. "I wasn't aware I'd be interrupting."

James, realizing the situation tried to push me away. Before he could, I stomped on his foot and look right at Lily. "What brings you —"

"Amelia!" I heard my name ringing in the hallway. My ears perked up and I forgot all about the awkward situation. "Lia," Jemima appeared at the door way with flushed cheeks. She looked nothing like she usually did. Her tie, for the first time ever, was askew. Her hair stuck up in odd places and her cheeks were flushed. I gave her a strange look, then I noticed the bright light in her eyes.

"I'm leaving," Lily announced, breaking my trance from Jemima's appearance. My eyes turned to her, only to meet cold green orbs before she vanished.

James tried to follow, but I didn't let him. Since my hand was still on his collar, I merely gripped it tighter and kept him in place.

"What's with him?" Jemima nodded to the struggling boy. It was then that I got past her appearance and noticed several letter in her hand. I couldn't form a response. I was too busy trying to sneak a look at the letters.

"He just had his first kiss with Amelia and the love of his life, that's Lily, saw." Sirius supplied. You could just hear the laughter in his voice.

"That leaves just you." She pointed to Sirius. "And your brother for purebloods Amelia has not kissed."

I bit my lip with a bowed head, "Actually…"

"I know you and I haven't snogged yet." Sirius was right by my side now. His violin was out of his hands and his lip was twitching. He gave me another look before he casually wrapped his arms across James and me. He was waiting for an answer that I couldn't form.

I nervously scratched the back of my head. "I'm not fully sure." I muttered. "It was after a Qudditch game —the one where Slytherin beat Gryffindor last year." There was a collective growl from the two Qudditch players in the room. "I got a little drunk and woke up next to him in the morning is all."

Sirius looked at me with a highly disgusted gaze. Jemima didn't look surprised or bothered. "Huh, that explains a lot — anyways! That's not why I am here." She waved the papers I had been eyeing moments before.

"What about Lily?" James cried, bringing all attention back to him. He was not happy we had all been ignoring him. "She's going to think I like Amelia and not her."

"James, sweetheart, that's a good thing." My words were fully supported by Jemima nodding her head. I wasn't sure if she was agreeing to agree or she honestly did agree with me. A part of me knew she was too excited to care what she was concurring too.

"It's my fault. I made Lily bring me here so I could talk to you." She thrust the papers into my hand. My eyes caught her father's handwriting right away, just before she launched into a fast explanation. "That one detention caused a big stir at home. You know how much father thinks you are a bad influence, well he blames you."

"Hang on your detention was not my fault. You lit those flowers on fire and beat Yaxely of your own accord." I interrupted. I was feeling a little put off by the statement she made. Her parents always saw me as a bad influence. And maybe I was, but they were the ones for blood status. They _drove _Jemima to try and cause trouble, albeit she's never been that bad, but she's getting there. She wants to get kicked out of the house. She was much too proud to leave or run away. Yet, nothing she has done has gotten her kicked out because she wasn't brave enough to do what Sirius did. No, she's too afraid to leave the comfort of her home. She hasn't even been trying. She just talks about it.

"And who moments later broke Black's nose?" I said nothing at her retort. She puffed out her chest and went on. "In any case our grandparents —your Grandma Prince and my Grandma Fawely got to talking and they figured out you will go through some etiquette classes and will be at the ball on New Year's."

I tried not to let my features fall, but I felt my smile falling. My eyes held less light. I knew she was excited. She always wanted me there at the pureblood events for support and company. This year I knew she wanted me at the New Year's ball since it was at her parents manor and she was being presented with Yaxely. That being said, it didn't stop me from feeling the way I did. That was her dream, not mine. That life of glamour was not for me. Yes, Grandma Prince had interest in me at least to marry me off, but how could I? What about _my _dreams?

A giggle broke my thoughts. Jemima was smiling at me. "They think your muggle father tainted you."

I smiled right back, hoping that she couldn't tell my heart wasn't in it. "He did though and we all know it." I felt a hand on the small of my back. I swallowed hard, still feeling nervous despite the warmth that traced my spine at the touch. I hadn't realized it, but Sirius's arm was gone from my shoulder. It was his hand on my back. "His filthy muggle blood tainted _me."_

"Amelia! That is no—"James and Sirius voice's were filled with anger. I was surprised they were able to say the same thing until Jemima cut them off.

"Sometimes, the way you speak makes me believe you are a pureblood. Merlin, my parents are going to _love _meeting you for the first time."

* * *

**Thursday December 16****th****, 1976 9:18pm**

"We should not have stayed that late." Jemima groaned. I helped her through the portrait hole and ignored the insults hurled our way by the Fat Lady. Together we walked down the stairs cases, twisting and turning through the castle back to our common room.

"There is still ten minutes till curfew for upper years." I pointed out. "Also, you are with the head girl."

She skipped a head a couple of steps. "I forget about that, but it still makes me nervous."

"Don't, we are fine." I smiled.

Jemima stopped walking suddenly, just as we were about to head down into a corridor. She titled her head and gave me a look. "You know, I'm surprised those boys are so nice to you. It's like they actually care what happens."

I frowned. I didn't like being reminded. I tried to forget how nice they were to me some times. "I think sometimes they can be human beings."

"Pettigrew is a little weird th—"Jemima stopped. Her head snapped to the corridor we were heading down to get to the next staircase. Her eyes were wide and she looked frightened. "Did you hear something?" she whispered.

"No, I didn't." I looked at her puzzled then I heard what must have stopped her blood cold.

Screaming.

A girl's voice pleading for the pain to stop.

I turned to Jemima, our eyes met at once. We both stood there, unsure of what to do. It should have been a simple answer. We should check it out, but we were afraid. We could easily just turn back and leave it to someone else, but what if no one else came? I closed my eyes and pushed my fingers into my eyes.

"Shoes off," I whispered even softer than she had spoken moments before.

Once we had our shoes off, I vanished them to our room and began to tip toe around the corner. I pulled my wand out and made sure Jemima did the same before I fully looked at the source of the noise. It took several moments before my eyes could even see in the dark. What I saw didn't want to register in my brain.

"Would you just shut up?" I nearly dropped my wand. That was Severus, my baby brother, Severus. He was kneeling in front of the curled up figure. His wand flicked at the girl who was thrashing with her dark hair all around her and she fell silent.

Several sickening chuckles filled the air. Then, Rosier stepped forward. His wand was in his hand and he was twirling it menacing like. "Now, tell us Hayne why did you do it?"

My eyes glanced over to Jemima. She looked as white as a sheet. We both knew of Hayne, she was a seventh year just like us, only she was Gryffindor. That wasn't all, she was also a muggleborn.

We both turned our attention back to the scene, just as Mulicber stepped forward. "You think a filthy mudblood like you deserve to touch a purebloods?" He growled and at those words something inside of me stirred. Some faint emotion came forward and my stomach lurched.

"This is the punishment you deserve for giving Regulas a love potion." Rosier flicked his wand and she was writhing in pain once more. A small cry escaped my lips and I glanced around for Regulas Black. He was standing there off to the side with my brother. Both of them looked very pale and sick by what they were seeing, but Regulas looked even _worse. _

That's when it hit me. The person on the floor who was screaming in agony, that could have been Lily. No one was stopping it from happening. Severus is letting her get tortured. He could have done the same for sweet Lily. He could have stood off to the side lines while Muliber, Rosier, Yaxely, and Nott tortured Lily. It could have been him watching a girl he cared for get tortured just like Regulas was, all because of her blood status.

My stomach dropped and I felt bile burn my throat. All this time, I believed Severus to be in the right. I believed that Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter were terrible people, but in reality they would never let this happen to anyone, no matter their blood status. They were_ good _people. They defended the weak. Severus only tortured the weak.

I was a terrible person caught up in the wrong side. I had done wrong to people who only deserve _good._

I choked on my breath, but I felt my legs moving. I was heading right for the cold, foreboding people I had known my whole life. "It's past curfew." I heard my voice speak, but I don't remember saying it.

"Amelia," Yaxely looked at me with alarmed eyes. Everyone shifted as if to hide the shivering body that cried out in pain. "This isn't —I mean." He stumbled around for words, but I didn't have eyes for him. My gaze was kept right on my brother. I wanted him to feel the shame I felt just by looking at him.

"It's past curfew. That's a detention for each of you." My eyes finally pulled away from my brother and flashed at every single one of those boys, except Regulas. Something about his grey eyes lead me not to want to look at him. They reminded me so much of his brother, somehow it _hurt._

"Amelia, its two minutes after." My head whirled. That was Prewitt. I hadn't even realized he was there until he spoke.

He was smiling at me with a look I had never seen before. And before I could stop him, Prewitt reached out and brushed a stray black strand of hair behind my ear. Our eyes met and I felt even sicker than before. How could he look at me with such tender eyes after watching that poor defenseless girl get tortured? "Can you cut us a break, love?"

The words caught in my throat. It was apparent that I would cry soon. I could feel the burn in my neck and my eyes were starting to water. I began to shake, but Prewitt grabbed my hand and planted a soft kiss upon my fingertips. I stopped dead and my blood seemed to freeze within me. My eyes looked down at the ground and I saw Hayne trying to scramble to her feet. It woke me up. As I turned back to the group of boys, I could feel the venom dripping from me. "I don't cut slack for even my friends. Now off before I dock points and make it a weeks' worth of detention."

"My parents are going to kill me because of this detention." Yaxely whined to me. Nott and Mulicber agreed at his statement.

"Then you shouldn't have been out so late." I growled. I had to get them away. As soon as they left I could get Hayne to the hospital wing. "Oh and by the way Yaxely, Jennifer was looking for you. Something about asking you to Slughorns party." That was the biggest lie ever, but if it would get them away, I would say anything.

He smiled like I have never seen him before. "I'm glad," He told me and then looked to Rosier. "I knew she would shape up into a proper pureblood eventually."

"Like all things, she just needed time." Rosier agreed as the group began to walk off, all but Regulas and Severus. For some reason the pair walked slower than the rest.

"Get going you two." I snapped.

Quickly the pair followed after their friends with their heads to the ground in shame.

* * *

**Friday December 17****th****, 1976 5:51pm – Jemima's POV**

I knew Black was looking for Amelia. She had skipped every single meal today and was purposely avoiding not Black, but her brother. When she arrived in our classes today, she reeked of smoke. I was just glad she didn't smell of alcohol. She had even going down a dangerous path and it was starting to scare even me. Not matter what I couldn't lose my best friend. Amelia needed me, but what she would never know is how much I really needed her.

Amelia would forgive me eventually for pulling her into pureblood society. She was better off after all. For starters she would not have to work. That was the best thing for her. She was always studying way too hard and I knew she wanted to be an unspeakable, if that were the case that would be a lot of hours for her and I don't believe she could handle it. I know I couldn't handle her with that job. I would see less of her and she would be so secretive. I want to know what she's doing, not being left in the dark because of her job.

Second benefit was that even though I was against the Dark Lord, her being on the pureblood side gave her more protection. The last thing I wanted was for her to get involved and get seriously injured or worse, killed.

The strongest and last benefit is that she won't have to worry about love. I knew for sure her Grandma would find her a suitor. It would surely save her pain along the way. She would be much happier and not have to worry about the emotion that caused her so much pain years before.

I couldn't help but smile. Yaxely was turning out to be a blessing in disguise. Without him I wouldn't have gotten all those letters. Nor would have Grandma Fawley, with her kind heart stepped in and helped bring Amelia closer to me. No longer would I be so lonely in the manor. I would have her to sip tea with. I would have her to gossip with when all the other girls ridiculed me and said I was a blood traitor.

"What has you so happy?" My thoughts snapped and I looked at Dmitri who took Amelia's usual seat.

"Did you hear?" I set down my fork and eyed him eagerly. We hadn't had the chance to talk all day. A part of me was avoiding him after last night, but he didn't torture Hayne. I saw he was just off to the side. He was too nice to do something like that. Or that's at least what I kept telling myself. It was hard enough to swallow that Yaxely was there…

"About?" He raised his eyebrow and began to serve himself food.

"Amelia will be staying with her pureblood grandparents." I paused and let those works soak in. "And she'll be going to the New Year's ball."

His eyes lit up and he smiled. "I know a lot of pureblooded boys will love that." He glanced down the table at a couple six and seventh year boys then look back at me. "Where is Amelia anyways? Did you scare her off Jennifer?"

"No," I shook my head. "I'm not fully sure what she is up too." I shrugged and spooned myself more peas.

"She's not still—She didn't, I mean—" Dmitri stopped and looked down at his hands. He seemed to be searching for the right words, but he was coming up dry. "I heard rumors." His whole demeanor seemed to change. His gaze became intense I could tell he was changing the subject. "That you were going to Slughorns party with Yaxely."

I blushed. "Yeah, I asked him. It's time I start becoming a pureblood."

"I'm proud of you." He reached out and patted my hand with a smile. "Yaxely is a lucky man."

I went to thank him, but just as I was about to, Amelia sat down next to me. I took a deep breath and noticed she smelled of stale smoke. That was a good sign that meant she hadn't lit up in some time now.

Her eyes were watery and she could only look at me for some reason. She looked so far away. "Dumbledore and I just got done talking." Her hand flew up to her forehead and she rubbed the creases. A deep sigh filled her before she slammed her head down on the wooden table. "Since Hayne is still unconscious they only have my word to go by." She completely ignored Dmitri. In fact she was pretending he wasn't even there. But why? "Severus, Yaxely, Mulicber and Rosier have two weeks of detention."

I gave her a look. She didn't say whether Dmitri did or not. "Only two?" I couldn't believe that part. After all they did to a fellow student and they are only getting off with two weeks.

"That's what I said, but Dumbledore himself is giving the detention." The more watched her, the more I realized she was exhausted. As she pulled her head up, I noticed how dark the bags really were. Now I was wondering if she even slept. "There is more, Dumbledore wants me to give Regulas Black his detentions and they start tonight."

Something clicked in my mind when Dmitri shifted in his seat. Amelia never told on him or if she did she got him out of detention. She had to be pretty shaken right now. Her eyes told me everything when she finally turned and looked at our best friend of seven long years. Guilt was finally eating her up inside from everything. It wasn't just guilt there was a fire in her eyes as well. She made up her mind. She was not turning back from whatever decision she made.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Feeling of Revenge: **_**Chapter 13**_

**A/N: This didn't come out last week because I was busy and then my sister had her babies! Yes, babies. I'm an aunt to two twin boys. I pushed really hard to get it out this week. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Friday - December 15th, 1976 - 7:30 pm**

I wanted fire whiskey so badly. I wanted that feeling of slipping out of reality into happiness, but I had responsibilities. And right now those responsibilities were making sure Regulas washed the dishes from dinner by hand. The other part of it was that I had to make sure the elves didn't have a heart attack because a Wizard was doing dishes.

I was sitting on the counter next to him merely observing his movements. Each and every one he made, I watched. They were very slow and careless. He obviously didn't want to be here. The way his brow was creased lead me to believe he had a lot on his mind.

The more I looked at him the more I realized he did look a lot like Sirius. But yet, he was so different. His constant sneer was the greatest difference. I had never seen Sirius sneer. I am sure he could, I've just never seen it.

"She didn't slip you a love potion." I had not said a word to him since I gave him instructions. The broken silence made him drop the plate. In an instant, it shatter into a million golden shards. His water stained and soap filled hands hung in the air right where the plate was. His eyes remained fixed on the scattered pieces. A sigh escaped my lips and I flicked my wand, repairing all damage.

"I—No, she didn't." Carefully this time he grabbed the now perfect plate and continued to clean. He wouldn't look at me as he leaned forward. His clean cut hair covered his eyes. He was _ashamed. _

"Care to tell me what really happened?" My dark eyes kept watching him. I made sure my voice was as light as possible, but it felt like tearing.

There was a long pause in which he set the dish back in the sink. His once porcelain hands were red and pruned from the water. "It's not something I should be telling _you."_

I smiled at him. Not really sure what to say, I beckoned one of the house elves to take over the dishes and to serve us some hot chocolate. I gave Regulas another sweet look before I guided him over to the fire. He didn't protest, he just followed me. When I had seated us, I finally spoke up again. "I'm asking you because I am concerned, not because Dumbledore asked me." I pulled my legs to my chest and kept my eyes on the blazing warm fire. "I know what it's like to have a lot on your mind. I'm struggling right now, you know. So, I just...you know thought an outsiders opinion would help."

I felt his gaze upon me. He let out a sigh and sounded ready to respond, but our hot cholocate arrived. I busied myself with a drink.

"You are hardly an outsider." He spat in such a callous manner. I squeezed myself closer. The movement must have caught his eyes because he blushed. "Snape, you know exactly what everyone is like with blood status. Especially with you being a half-blood."

I felt a frown slipping onto my lips. I shook it away with an even more brilliant smile. "And nobody thinks of me any less for it." He shifted at my response.

"At least to your face." He mumbled. "Most of the time it's your behavior, not your blood-status." He added as if trying to make it less painful for me to take in. The truth was, it didn't hurt me. Not anymore, not ever since I let my life choices define who I am.

"Anyways," I took another sip and held the warm cup to my face. "If you won't tell me tonight, I'll keep asking you. I'm persistent like that."

Regulas made a sour face at me. His stormy grey eyes danced with emotions and then he smiled. It was a smile I had often seen on Sirius. It made my heart melt and my stomach flutter. It was so sweet. "You are persistent."

"I can be when I want something."

He laughed in a light manner. It held no bark like his brothers, but yet it was just as continuous. "I know _that _too well."

"Forgive me for being drunk." I playfully shoved him.

"I think that's why Fawley is so attached to you." He looked up from his hot chocolate. "You do whatever you want and don't have the pressure of your parent looking down upon you."

I shook my head. "I do though. Dad has forbade me to do a lot of things. You know, mum's health isn't good enough for me to be a disappointment."

"Yet that doesn't bother you." Regulas' grey eyes locked onto mine. I felt so much intensity, the boy was full of internal struggles. "Amelia, don't take this the wrong way, but you are like my brother." I furrowed my brow and urged him on. I was so unsure of what he was saying. "I know you don't have as much pressure as us purebloods, but you must feel some of it. Yet, you are still free and do as you please." He looked away from me. He took another sip of his hot chocolate and shivered, despite the warm liquid. "We are made to believe muggles and muggleborns are vile creatures. But there is Sirius, breaking everything we were ever taught."

I bit my lip. My breath seemed to catch within my throat. I wait patiently, however for him to go on.

"I was just curious, you know? Hayne is a good girl —I never meant for her to get hurt." He fell silent.

"So you snogged her, but you got caught." I filled in what he was alluding too.

"I thought, well, I just wanted to see why Sirius dared to go against what we were taught." He swallowed. It was another long pause of him moving his cup within his hands. "When my lips touched Hayne's I believed her tainted blood would leave me feeling like scum. Like the world would stop, but it didn't. Instead I felt _normal._"

My face fell into a deep frown. He spoke what I was beginning to realize myself. "Everything is not Black and white like we are lead to believe." My mind wondered to Sirius and James. Severus always told me how terrible they were, but they weren't. There is always more to it, the grey area.

"Not it isn't." He awkwardly reached out and pulled my left hand away from my cup and held it within his. I stared at him, our eyes locking with pain. Each of us clutching the warm beverage in one hand and the other hand holding our lives of twisted fates. It was all we needed in this silent kitchen.

* * *

**Friday - December 15th, 1976 - 8:09 PM (Sirius POV)**

The map never lies. It just _doesn't._ We worked on it for years and if it says Amelia Snape is in the kitchens with Regulas Black, then she's in the kitchens with _him._ All Jennifer told us was that Amelia had head girl duties and we blindly believed her. After hearing the news, James had sulked for a bit. He'd been down since Lily saw the kiss, but Peter convinced him to play exploding snaps. The boy was easy to brighten up. Remus being Remus, ignored the pair and was reading or doing some homework. Who knows with him, I wasn't paying any of them attention. The whole evening was shot.

I let out a sigh, in the process my eyes flickered down to the map. Amelia and Regulas were gone. They were no longer in the kitchens. I sat up straighter with a slight panic. My eyes began to scan all of the Slytherin territory, hoping and praying she wasn't in his dorm or a broom closet. The more I look, the more frustrated I grew. I could not find Amelia anywhere. Regulas on the other hand was in his bed, mighty early for that, stupid git.

Amelia. Amelia. Amelia.

My eyes scanned all over the large castle, but I didn't see her.

The door opened and I lost my concentration.

"I am so sorry James!" My head snapped up. There stood the very girl I was looking for, except her robes looked askew and her cheeks were flushed. It was as if she had a snog. Or worse with the way her hair looked tangled.

Something snapped within me and I was on my toes. The map fell to the floor, but I didn't care. All my attention was trained on Amelia. "Head girl duties?" My voice came out extremely strangled. "With Regulas Black."

The color drained from her face. She took a couple of steps for me. Her head was bowed and her hands were smoothing out her wrinkled shirt. Just as she looked ready to open her mouth, her eyes widened. The grey orbs flickered to all four of us before they went right back to the floor. I couldn't stop what happened next. My anger had gotten the best of me and I remained rigid.

"What the hell is this?" She waved the old parchment around in the air. When she stopped waving it she pointed to the two dots that were relatively close, Sirius B lack and Amelia Snape. "You've been spying on me?" She threw it down at my feet and she looked very defeated. "Fine," The words came out even more strangled then my words. But there was more too it. Amelia sounded as if she was choking. Then suddenly she fell to her knees. Her hands flew up to her face and loud sobs wracked her body. I felt so confused I had to turn to James, but he didn't understand either.

"She was screaming." My eyebrow shot up at her choked whisper. Something about the way the tears were pouring from her eyes made me get down at her level. Being this close made me notice she didn't smell like lavender. She smelt like lemon dish soap for some odd reason. So maybe she wasn't snogging my brother. Focus Sirius, this is not the time. Who was screaming?

"It chilled my bones —I was frightened you know?" Her onyx eyes peaked from her fingers. She looked right at me. The pain I saw in the tear stained eyes _hurt _me. "I wanted to turn right back, forget I heard anything at all." A shuttered went through her. I pulled her in closer. My eyes were focused solely on her.

"But then I heard _his _voice and everything fell apart. I realized what I already knew." Amelia's voice completely faded away. She was rocking back and forth. The tears were so heavy and she seemed broke. Despite all this, I couldn't form any comfort for her. I wasn't the only one. No one knew watch to do. The only thing we could think of was to watch.

Eventually after the hour wore on and we all sat around her listening to the sobs, she fell asleep. I was left with no choice but to move her to my bed as gently as I could.

With a heavy heart, I left for answer from the one person who could give them. My brother.

* * *

**Friday - December 31st, 1976 - 6:53 pm**

As the make-up artist put on the final touches to my blush, I knew at that moment in my lavender gown, my hair pinned up in beautiful curls that I should have felt like a princess. For right now I was esteemed like one, but when something weighs heavy on your heart everything feels _black _instead of white.

"You look gorgeous." Carefully I turned my head to Jemima. If I was gorgeous she had to have been a goddess in her dark green dress.

I smiled at her as warmly as I could muster. "I'll meet you down stairs?"

"After I greet over half the guest, yes I suppose you will." I nodded at her words and gathered up my skirt and headed for the door.

"It will go fine." I reassured her as my hand was on the door. And I was right. All break Yaxely had been nothing but a gentleman and I had no idea why. I wasn't going to worry in the slightest until he broke her heart.

"I am sure it will." She hummed a little to her self and said nothing more. I took the chance to slip out to the hallway and collect my breath before winding through the Fawely manor.

In and out.

I couldn't do it. I was half way to the ballroom when I had to stop and duck into the nearest room. Not paying any attention to my surroundings, from the dark purple sash around my waist, I pulled out a letter I had read nearly four times a day and memorized every last word. Regardless of all that I needed the words to soak me in that warmth. I felt so _cold._

_Amelia,_

_I know what you saw your brother and those Slytherin's do was hard on you, but please do not hide away. We —I am here for you. I could have helped you at Slughorn's party if you had only came. That beautiful smile that lights my heart, I could have returned that to you. Just give me a chance. I don't know what's running through your head, but please don't hide._

_When you get back from break I want to talk face to face. There are things you need hear. Feelings that you need to feel. This doesn't make any sense, does it? I promise it will because you Amelia are important and you have more courage than you could ever know._

_Sirius_

I shuttered a deep breath and closed my eyes. Ever since I received that letter, I felt like falling apart. I received it the day I arrived at the Prince manor. It was then I needed the courage the most. It helped me on the 28th when I snuck out and had my interview with the ministry official. And today at my first pureblood ball, its giving me hope that maybe I can do this, for Jemima and for me.

"Snape?" I went rigid on the door I was leaning on. My eyes flew opened and began to scan around the room. It was then I finally realized that the drawing room I had picked out was already occupied.

"Prewitt?" My eyes finally locked with my friend that I had known for years. Awkwardly I cleared my throat and tucked the letter away. "Sorry, Dmitri," I corrected myself in a polite manner. "What brings you here? —I mean to this drawing room?"

"I know the ball started an hour ago, but I needed to get away. Just a small breather, you know?" He stepped farther out of the shadows and appeared by my side. "What about you?"

"I needed a breather even _before _ I got there." I looked down at my hands that I was rubbing together. I felt so nervous right now. Would Prewitt catch that I had a letter? Would he question me about it? If he did, I had nothing to defend myself with. He would be so disappointed in me.

"I think we both will benefit an entrance together, any objections?" He raised his arm and waited for me to grab on. I smiled a weak smile and held on.

"None what so ever." I informed him and let him lead us out to the hallway.

"Amelia, can I ask you something?" I didn't turn to look at him. I kept my head bowed and my mind focused on not tripping. I wished I could have gone with a shorter dress.

"We're friends, so I can't really stop you." My words, however, did not reflect my mind. I was hoping and praying he did not ask about the letter.

He chuckled at my side. "I suppose your right." He patted the hand that rested on the crook of his arm. "Amelia, is something going on?" I tensed, hoping he didn't feel it because at that moment my heart dropped. What if I spilled everything? Because my revenge on the boys no longer matters. They were in the right, I did not deserve them. What would Dmitri say if he knew? "I've noticed you've been snogging less. Bowyer said you are shaping up to the old you —before Richmond. I Guess, I just wanted to know what's going on. I mean, what's making this change?"

My eyes widened and I bit my lip. "I'm just growing up." Was all I could slip out.

"Then, will you be alright tonight?" When I finally looked over at him, his eyes were focused on the ground. For some reason within his eyes, there was _guilt. _He knew something I did not.

"Spill," I commanded with a sharp tongue. I stopped our movement, even if the ballroom was a couple feet ahead of us. My ears could hear the soothing sound of an orchestra. It made my heart feel lighter, but deep down I felt like breaking.

His eyes locked with mine. For a moment all I could hear was the music, fake laughter and a light murmur of talking. He let the silence fill around us. It made my thoughts even heavier. But I let him struggle with the right words, till they finally came out. "Richmond will be here, he is getting announced in the group tonight. The 'marriage group'." He clarified himself.

I acted as calm as I could. _He _was getting presented as a couple? But with whom? I shook my head, what did it matter? "What about you?" I nudged him with a large smile. I wanted a light mood before we entered. "Are you getting presented?"

"No, but Bowyer is with Greengrass." I made a face at his remark.

"I had no idea." I admitted and thought about it a bit more. "Isn't she a fifth year? I wonder who picked that match." A sigh passed over my lips. I had no idea he was getting married. He never mentioned it to me.

He nodded, "Yeah, it just happened a couple of days ago. He wasn't too happy." Dmitri grabbed my arm and began to guide us into the ballroom. "He was really hoping for someone else. He's in love with someone you know."

I laughed, "Edwin? Yeah right." I kept laughing. "At least Greengrass is pretty."

"Amelia," He repeated my name. I briefly glanced at him before my mind was distracted by the grand ballroom. Never before had I seen something like this. It was _nothing _like Slughorn's get togethers.

The arch ceilings all had little fairy lights, mixed in was draped white clothes. On the tables were magical flowers that bloomed continued to bloom and unbloom in the most beautiful fashion. In the center was a dance floor where many elegant couples were dancing. In the dim fairy lights, everything seemed so perfect. I wanted this moment of standing here to last forever.

Of course, it couldn't.

"Dmitri! Where have you been?" I glanced away from the drapery on the windows to see a very stern looking woman. She had the same high cheek bones that Dmitri did, her eyes were the same simple hazel, and her lips were just as full as his. I could only assume this was his mother. "You're father and I had someone we wanted to introduce you too and you just up and disappeared!"

I acted quickly, "I am so sorry Mrs. Prewitt." I bowed my head and her eyes darted right at me. "He went looking for me." Dmitri gave my had a squeeze in thanks.

"And who might you be?" Her eyes were now cold and very calculating. I felt myself shrinking away.

"This is Amelia Prince, the girl I told you about." Dmitri urged me forward and I was forced to shake his mother's hand.

"Oh she is darling." She gushed and I couldn't tell if she meant it or not. It just sounded so fake to me.

"Thank you," I blushed. "It is an honor to finally met you."

"Likewise my dear," Mrs. Prewitt gave her hands a little clap then turned to her son. "Why don't you two spend some time together, none of that boring old people talk?"

"Of course mother." He leaned in and kissed her cheek and then she was gone.

* * *

Dmitri and I sat in a corner talking for a long time. Two hours and already passed. Not too long ago all the couples were presented. I didn't care for over half of them and I had enough sense to know Jemima was the most beautiful of them all. She was gorgeous and looked radiant next to Yaxely. She stole the whole evening and everyone want a bit of her attention. I was so happy for her, but a little sad because she never made it over to me. At least I had Dmitri to keep me company. And he did such a wonderful job.

Right now I found myself dancing with him and glad I was with him and not some other bloke. Of course since Edwin was presented, who else did I have at the current moment?

"Amelia," I looked up. I was hiding into Dmitri's chest for I found myself weary with sleep. When our eyes met, I realized it was the same look he had early. That same pained look. "Can I ask you another question."

I shook my head. "I get one first."

He smiled warmly at me and spun me around, before pulling me in closer then I was before. "Just one, then I get to ask away."

"Why did you introduce me as Prince?" I titled my head and gave his hand a squeeze, showing that I was a little annoyed with that.

"You'll be a Prince until you get married. The pureblood society has been impressed by your transformation. Even your Grandma is saying you are a Prince and not a Snape." He explained, I just sort of gaped at him. "Now it's my turn."

"Okay," I nodded and kept my eyes right on his.

"Why did you exclude me? That is to say, why did you not give me a detention for being with the group who tortured Hayne?" My head bowed, I couldn't look him in the eye. There was a small struggle at this point. He wanted to look me in the eyes. He tried to raise my chin, but I fought it. And the more I fought, the more the tears pushed forward.

"I don't know." I choked out and tears found their way. My throat ripped as I spoke and I was crying. I didn't know what else to do, but to hide myself inside of his chest.

"Don't get me wrong, I am grateful. It's just, I know you well enough to know that you aren't —I mean." He stopped talking and I looked up through tear stained eyes.

"Dmitri, let's not talk about it." I gave his hand that I was holding a squeeze. A couple more tears slipped out. "There are worse things I am doing then not telling on one of my best friends."

"Like how close you are to Sirius Black?" His words caused me to let go and take a step back. "I'm not stupid, something is going on with you and those blood traitors."

My eyes widened. I didn't know what to say. Then without warning, he reached into my sash and pulled out the letter. "This is from Black isn't it?" He waved it around but didn't open it. I felt the tears rising up once again. "I'm not mad if it is, but Amelia, you are better than them."

_I wasn't. I was far worse._

"Please," I took another step back. I didn't want to hear it.

"You belong with us, not them." He went on. I covered my ears.

"No," I whispered out and then without thinking, without remember my Grandma's eyes were watching me all night. I ran.

_I don't belong with anyone._


	14. Chapter 14

**The Feeling of Revenge: **_**Chapter 14**_

**A/N: Thanks to **OneDay219 **and **kungfupandabear ** for the reviews! I appreciate the feedback :)**

**Another little note, this story is winding down believe it or not, only a couple more chapters to go. At least…that's my hope. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Monday - January 3****rd****, 1977 – 9:59 am**

"That seat was for Jemima." I growled as Yaxely and Richmond took the seats across from me. My eyes naturally narrowed at the two and I felt vicious. Nothing really went right during break and of course, I only had myself to blame. I just wanted to be able to talk to Jemima in private, but it seems I would not be able to on this long train ride back to Hogwarts.

"Why do you call her Jemima? Her name is Jennifer." Yaxely cast me a weary glance and leaned up against the window sill.

I let out a heavy sigh that was constantly pushing on my chest all break. "I really don't think it's any of _your _business Yaxely. And you —" I trained my eyes on Richmond. They were narrowed for a fraction of a second before I noticed how worn he looked. His eyes had dark bags that much resembled mine. The locks of hair that usually swooped in a clean cut manner, for the first time I could remember were in disarray. I had no idea what to make of it. In fact, it caught me more off guard then I care to admit. "Do not belong here whatsoever. I saw you being presented. Do you not have a little fiancé to run to?"

He swallowed hard. His eyes fell close for a moment and then he looked right at me. "She loves me less than you do, which is pretty pathetic if you ask me."

"The mutual agreement to be around each other when everyone is looking." I turned my attention to my lap. My hands flew to the book that my eyes were rested upon and I opened it. I never intended on reading it, but I suppose now I have too. "But when no one is looking, you can do what you want and when you want."

"Her terms, not mine." Richmond tried to defend himself, but it was to deaf ears. I did not care. I was more worried about my hands that were beginning to shake.

"In any case," Yaxely's deep voice cut through the air. It caused my head to jerk up. "Jennifer will be here soon enough. You won't have to endure our company alone for too long."

"I need to do rounds soon anyways." That was a lie. Remus had run into me as I was entering the train. He said that he would cover mine. The boy didn't give me much of an option. For some reason he insisted I rest and talk with Jennifer. But if he knew I was stuck in a compartment with Yaxely and Richmond, he would not have suggested that.

"That's right, you are little Miss perfect now." Richmond's sarcasm caused another wave of shivers. I was now shaking non-stop. I wasn't sure why and it worried me.

"Just like the pair of you, aren't I? Yaxely who used to torture Jennifer Fawely out of amusement is now a perfect little angel. And you Richmond, —" What I was about to say next, never got finished. Yaxely cut me off with a cold sharp look.

"I did it to protect Jennifer." His protest sounded so weak and untrue. He was on his feet and looking right at me. The whistle blew in the background and the train jerked forward. The sudden movement caused him to sit back down. He looked a little defeated now as he sat with pouty eyes. "You and I both know if she kept her _behavior_ up she would be a blood-traitor."

My nose scrunched up in disgust. I did not believe his words, but yet I could understand them. Jennifer did voice a lot about how Muggle's are human beings as well when we were younger. She eventually grew out of the habits because of the situation we were in, but still. That did not justify what he did nor will it ever. "Why because her best friend is a half-blood?"

"I didn't say that." Yaxely gave me a curt smile, just in time for the door to slide open.

I was hoping with all my heart that it would be Jemima, but it wasn't. It was the last person I expected to see. There looking much like Richmond did, stood Edwin. He titled his head at me, then peered at Yaxely and Richmond. Being the courteous pureblood he is, he gave them both a nod and then beckoned me out of the compartment. I didn't need telling twice. I practically ran out and followed him more towards the opposite end of the train, where an empty compartment was waiting for us. The fact that it is an empty compartment leads me to believe that he had wanted to talk to me for a while.

"You're shaking," He commented and pulled his jacket off and threw it over my shoulders. I shrugged and took a seat, not even bothering to offer thanks. I wasn't cold, he knew I wasn't cold. It was being around Richmond. It was losing Edwin to Greengrass. It was seeing Dmitri, Severus, Yaxely, Nott, Rosier, and Regulus torture an innocent girl. Sometimes life just becomes_ too _much.

"It happened suddenly you know." My eyes pulled away from the window. I was watching the snowy scenery pass me by, but his soft tone made me look him in the eyes. "It was supposed to be a Christmas present, Greengrass and me getting engaged." He hung his head. His hands wrung together. I had never seen Edwin look so tired and so defeated. "We are both thrilled, as we should be, but her and I have loose ends to tie up."

"It's—" I began to reassure him I did not care. I tried to tell him how happy I was for him, even if my voice was wavering. For years he had been my fall back. When I had no one to turn to, when I had no words to speak, he was my escape. Now, he was no longer my escape. Who could I possibly turn to? Who understood me the way Edwin did? No one, not even Jemima knows me the way he does.

"It's not okay, you don't need to lie." He shook his head and sat closer to me. I could feel the warmth coming off of him, but yet I found no comfort in that warmth. "I'll only say this once because it doesn't need to be said anymore. I don't want to cause any more problems in your life." He fell silent and I patiently waited. My eyes drifted from his eyes, to his quivering lip. This was harder on him then he was letting on. "When we first met, I used to hate you. I would have been top in our class had it not been for you, but once I got to know you it was then I realized you were brilliant. I wanted to always be your friend and be close to you. Leaving you meant leaving the knowledge you gave me. I never wanted that. All I ever wanted was to be around you. It may have been a selfish wish, but you helped me many times." He took a deep breath. I looked back up into his eyes. They were the same eyes I had always known, so kind and wiser than his age.

"I'm not one to love, not the way you could ever want or need. That is something I always knew which is why I never asked you out. Now I feel foolish for not, for I have lost my knowledge." His soft hands reached out and held my shaking hand steady. His eyes watch them shake for a moment before they flickered back up to my black orbs. "You are falling apart because everything is changing and for once I can't help you escape."

"I'll be fine," I choked out, but the truth was, I wouldn't be. Not for a while. He knew this just as well as I did.

"One last time?" Edwin gave my hand a squeeze then let go.

"I may fall apart even more." I admitted.

"Can I be honest with you?" He asked me and when I didn't respond, he went on. "I've notice Black's obsession with you. For some time now I've been watching." A blush crept up on my face. "And what I've realized is you are fighting a hopeless battle Amelia. You need to tell not just Black, but the rest of the boys the truth."

"I've always liked how observant you are, but right now it's upsetting me." I took a deep breath in and pushed my eyelids close with my palms. "Edwin, if you're being honest then I will too."

"I could use some of your honesty." He smiled.

"What started out as revenge isn't anymore. I've realized a taste of harsh reality and I do not think I can even associate with _their _kind." My head bowed and my black hair fell forward. It covered my eyes and I didn't move to correct it. I didn't want to see anything clearly right now. Soon enough, tears would be clouding my vision.

"Those with pure hearts," Edwin leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. "The effort they put into you is wasted, isn't it?"

"Some of it yes," I nodded in agreement.

"Then you really are going to remain with the purebloods through this war?" He spoke words that we had never mentioned to each other. I couldn't help but laugh. Our conversations never touched the war.

"I guess so. I go where you, Jemima, and Dmitri go." I told him what he already knew.

"Dmitri? He's no longer Prewitt?" He raised an eyebrow.

"No, I guess not."

* * *

**Thursday - January 6th, 1977 – 6:22 pm**

The responsibility of head girl duties was the last thing I needed right now. As we sat in the meeting I barely said anything. Rather it was all Grant Ennis who was supplying all the information needed for the other perfects. Occasionally I would throw in a couple of words here and there, but other than that I remained silent. Ennis, being Hufflepuff, could care less. He was still smiling and going on happily about all the new rotation for monitoring the hallways. The meeting was going much quicker with him doing all the talking. I was just physically drained.

"Snape, would you mind going over the last announcements?" Ennis turned his bright blond head to me. I nearly snarled at him, but instead I successfully pulled on an awkward smile.

"Not at all, Ennis." My eyes half rolled and I stood up. He handed me the stack of papers I let my eyes roam over them till I found the last announcement he was referring too. I smiled once again and looked at the perfects around me. Everyone but two Gryffindors, Lily and Remus, were looking at me with fear in their eyes. I tried not to sigh. It had been like this ever since I took this role. Just because I was a Slytherin, they were all leery of me. Even my _own_ housemates were leery of me for being Slytherin. Or maybe it was who I hung out with. "I will make the official announcement tomorrow at breakfast." I turned to Ennis, who nodded letting me know he agreed with my statement. "Due to the recent attacks upon Hogsmeade of Christmas break, all trips to the village will cease." There was a strong murmur among the other perfects. I ignored them and continued on. "Ennis and I will be teaming up to help create events in place of Hogsmeade. I don't think Qudditch will be enough to keep the pent up energy at bay."

"That said we are open for suggestions." Ennis waved his wand and our handy black suggestion box appeared. A couple of students, girls mainly, eyed it ready to submit their input, but many remained seated calmly.

"Don't be shy." I pushed the box forward a bit more by the group of 5th year girls. "Then the last part of business you need to be aware of is that Valentine's Day is about a month away. I will be in charge of decorating and I'm looking for helpers. Anyone wishing to participate and help me decorate will need to tell me by the second of February." The girls all giggled as if on cue. Even a couple raised their hand and volunteered right away. I gave one last smile and Ennis ended the meeting.

Gratefully I stepped away from the group of people that began talking and headed for the door. I wanted to slip out of there as fast as I could, but I found myself being pulled backwards. When I turned my eyes caught a pair of blue eyes I did not want to peer into.

"Amelia, it's been ages since we've talked." Remus noted with a warm smile. I did not return the smile at all. Instead I kept walking hoping he would take the hint. He didn't though. Rather he held opened the door and led me into the corridor with his hand firmly on my arm. "As Sirius put it this morning, you're avoiding us as if we have dragon pox."

I didn't say anything because it was true. He was forced to continue. "Would you mind coming back to the Gryffindor common room with me?"

"I would mind. I have other plans tonight." I snapped and picked up speed. His long legs kept up easily.

"It won't take long, I promise." Something about the way his eyes pleaded with me, I couldn't say no. I found my head shaking yes, before I could stop it. Why couldn't I say no? Even after everything I had put them through and even planned to put them through.

"Remus, I really hope it doesn't take long." I muttered, but it fell to no one. He was already guiding me away. He didn't stop when we reached the common room like he had said. Instead the boy continued on up to the door I had become so familiar with. I found myself walking right in and taking a seat right in front of the little fire grate next to Sirius.

"Nice of you to stop by Amelia," Sirius' face lit up in a bright smile, I didn't return it.

It was James' turn to attempt to make me converse. The boy to my right pushed his glasses up and lit up just as happy as Sirius. "You know, thanks to you Lily wrote me this break." I titled my head. That got me mildly curious, but nothing more. I knew that even if I didn't say anything James would care on without me asking. "She thanked me for the gift I gave her, but expressed her worry. Lily, can you believe it, was worried I might hurt your feelings. I had to tell her you weren't interested in me."

"She's not an idiot. She knows I'm not interested in you." I rolled my eyes and for some reason I found the laughter attempting to bubble forward. I wouldn't let it though. I remained as stoic and as cold as I could. "If we are here to talk about Lily, I'm leaving." I quickly decided to stand, but I was being held down by not one pair of hands, but two. Both James and Sirius decided to make me stay. I growled, "Look, I don't belong with you guys so stop trying to make it happen."

"If this is over your friends torturing a Gryffindor, you are —"

I cut Sirius off. "What? I'm not like them?" I let a laugh surface. Though this time, I found nothing humorous about it. "Did you know I modified Haynes memory?" I couldn't look at any of them as I admitted my one deadly sin from that night. "I took out the part where Prewitt tortured her first. He made her cry for mercy before anyone else laid a finger on her."

There was a loud crash as Sirius threw his Quidditch book to the ground. It startled me to the point where I was forced to look up into his grey eyes. They were stormy. It was unlike anything I had seen before. He looked distant. "I'm sure you had a good reason." His right hand reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind me ear. He was half way through when I slapped his hand away.

"A good reason?" My lip curled up in a snarl. I shot from my seat and my eyes flickered from James who looked confused, to Peter who looked fearful, and then to Remus who looked practically the same as James. Once I locked eyes with everyone I went back to Sirius. I could feel his eyes burning me the most. "I did it because he was my friend. There is nothing more to it. Not because he repented and poured his heart out to me on how wrong he was because he feels no regret over it." My hands were shaking. I felt the anger and frustration throughout my whole body now. "Want to know something else? The person who stole all your clothing? That was me. The love potion in the chocolates? That was _me_. Every little prank that has been done to you lot, was done by _me_. I did it for revenge. The four of you mean _nothing _to me. Tell me now; do I still belong with you?"

They say silence is golden. Silence is something that at the right moment can be beautiful. It can even be considered a small understanding between one another. Right now however, the silence hurt. It hurt more than anything I had ever felt in my life.

Not only were my hands shaking, but my legs as well. I felt weak especially with the tears burning in my throat. The heart that rest within my chest was betraying my words for it was beating faster. It knew I didn't mean that the boys that surrounded me meant nothing to me. My heart _knew_ they meant more than my mind would admit. Merlin, my heart knew that one of those boys had changed me in a way I didn't think possible. He had moved my hallow heart and filled it with something I denied it for so long. That same boy, I couldn't even look at. I instead backed away. I knew his eyes were peering at me harshly in the thick silence.

My eyes slammed shut. There was noise around me. The silence was broken, but the source was something I didn't recognize. My head was fuzzy. I wasn't hearing or seeing straight. With my eyes closed I could steady myself. With my eyes closed I could drift away. I let my body sway, I braced it to fall to the ground, but I felt a pair of arms around me. That was when I realized, the strange noise I was hearing, was laughter.

My eyes darted open to meet dancing grey eyes. No, they weren't dancing. They looked _distant._ "Amelia, why? The pranks were bloody brilliant, that I admit, but why?"

I swallowed and pushed out of his arms. "Why the revenge?" My stomached dropped. When I thought about reveling to them how it was me all along, I believed I would feel elated. I believed that I would feel happier than when I received my O.W.L. scores. The truth was I didn't feel anything like that. I felt terrible. The feeling of revenge didn't leave me with anything, but more pain and worry.

How I mustered out the next words was a mystery to me. "There are two people I care about more than my own life in this world." I swallowed hard and dared to keep my eyes right upon Sirius. "Jemima —Jennifer being the first person I care for more than myself. You ever wonder why I call her Jemima?" I grabbed tightly to my skirt and began to play with the hem. I had never told anyone this story and here I was telling _them. _"In the bible, there was a girl name Jemima. Oddly enough she was the eldest of three. Just like Jemima in the bible, Jennifer has two younger sisters. But where I got her name from was the fact that Jemima is warm, almost like home should feel. In Hebrew, the name translates to warm. She is the home I never had."

The silence was still thick. I waited for them to process that small bit. I watched Sirius' expression change the whole time. He held so many emotions, but like many purebloods he was hiding the most important ones the back of his mind.

"The second person would be my brother, Severus." There was a collective intake of breath. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw James shake his head, for what reason I was not sure. "If there is one thing I can't stand, its people who cause the ones I love the most to be in pain." I didn't need to say anymore. They all were well aware of what had happened to Severus. They had caused it after all. Why did they need me to remind them? "I planned every little thing, but I realize how wrong I was. Yes, Severus has saved me several times from being beaten, but..." I took a step back as my words trailed off.

Suddenly the usually friendly room felt suffocating, I needed to get out. "I don't belong with any of you. I am a Slytherin through and through."

I ran, just like so many times before.

* * *

**Saturday – February 5****th****, 1977 – 8:01 PM**

This time around, the avoiding was mutual. I betrayed the Marauders in a way they never thought possible. It left me feeling hallow that I no longer had those four boys in my life. Normally that would be okay, but Jemima was busy with Yaxely. I had never seen my best friend this happy in my life. I couldn't break that up for anything. I was happy for her as any best friend should be. Nevertheless, that did not stop me from being lonely. I did my homework alone most of the time. On occasion Edwin would join me, but he was off limits. We never did end up having our 'last time'. Not because we didn't want too, I just steered clear of him. I wanted him to be happy as well.

When I was doing homework, I threw myself completely into my head girl duties. Right now, as I was decorating the castle, I was completely absorbed into it. Dmitri could testify to that. I had tons of volunteers to help me decorate, but most of the effort was put the Great Hall. I had managed to wrangle my best friend to help me decorate the rest of the castle. He wasn't too happy at first, but as the time was wearing on we were laughing more and more. It was a relief to have a friend upon my side.

"Why am I doing this?" Dmitri groaned for the fifth time. Five times for every floor we had been on.

I flicked my wand and continued to drape the hearts on the railing up towards the Gryffindor common room. "Because I'm wanting a snog more than—" I couldn't think of a comparison. I just wanted one bad. All this spirit of Valentine's day coming up was making me sick. Okay, not fully sick, but it was making me miss Edwin's lips more than ever.

"I hear Sirius Black is back to snogging, I know you wouldn't go that low, but you know. Keep your options open." Dmitri meant it as a tease, but I couldn't even laugh. He was back to snogging, he even had a current fling once again. Every time I saw him with _her _ I wanted to hex the nearest person. I never did though. I swallowed my pride and said it was for the best. I didn't deserve them and clearly they realized the same thing. That I was after all a slimy Slytherin.

"Dmitri Prewitt!" I settle for acting disgusted. "I would rather snog _you _than that blood-traitor."

"I doubt that." Dmitri nudged my arm with a chuckle. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the next staircase. I could almost see the Gryffindor entrance. A shiver ran up my spine and I shook my head.

_Stop this nonsense._

"I'm serious! I really would. You and I both know you are one of the few Pureblood's I haven't." I stopped walking and turned to my best friend. He was looking at me funny, with his mouth half open. His eyes were unfocused and he was looking past me. He shook his head then smiled.

"And doesn't that perturb you?" He didn't look at me as he spoke his callous words. He was busy focusing on the hearts that he was dangling from the ceiling.

"What that I haven't snogged you? Or that I have snogged almost all the male purebloods?" I questioned.

He stopped and looked at me this time. "Both," He crossed his arms and causally leaned up against the railing behind him. In the process he crushed some of the roses I strung along it.

I frowned, but didn't push him away. I couldn't do it when he wore that smirk of his. "I could snog you any time I want, but it doesn't bother me. Nor does it bother me that I have snogged so many. What does it matter in the grand scheme of things?"

"It makes you out to be worthless." Dmitri didn't mean for it to be hurtful. He meant for it to be honest. That didn't stop me from taking a step back from him. "Can I at least ask you from 6th and 7th year who you haven't snogged that's Pureblood?"

"Mulicber, Pettigrew —god I would never snog him, Yaxely —for obvious reason, Charlie Catonsville, Sirius Black, Nott, Brown, and I think the last 'pureblood' is McClean." I counted down off my fingers as I went. Each time a name was mentioned Dmitri looked at me in surprise, but now that the names were done he was left figuring out who I had kissed. There are a good amount of half-bloods and muggleborns in 6th and 7th year and he knew those names well enough, just as he knew all the purebloods.

Something dawned on him. "Hold on," his hand flew up to his chin and he began to stroke it. Suddenly his eyes widened and he stopped leaning up against the railing. His hands flew away from his body and landed on my shoulders. "When did you kiss James Potter?"

I blushed and shrugged his hands off his shoulder. "Before break I suppose it was..."

His hands instead of falling to his side grabbed my chin and dragged my face so I was forced to look at him. "He is a huge blood-traitor. He was born _into_ it."

"I understand that." I swatted his hand away again, but kept the eye contact. "It was a lapse of judgment to be honest. If you want the full story—" He nodded his head and I went on. "I was in their dorm when it happened. It wasn't anything romantic at all. I've had better, the time I made out with Rosier was by far the worst."

"Merlin, what were you doing in their dorm?" He shook his head. "On second thought, I don't want to know."

"We are friends and I feel entitled to tell you." It was my turn to make him look at me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him towards me. I didn't want to disappoint my best friend. "I was trying to ruin their lives for what they did to Severus. All those pranks done on them, that was me, but you know. Everything sort of fell through and I never finished what I started."

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are? Seriously Amelia, you would make a great pureblood wife." His words were the last thing I wanted to hear, so instead I ignored his complement and went back to decorating the hallway.

* * *

**Saturday – February 5****th****, 1977 – 8:01 PM (Sirius POV)**

"Did you hear that? She wounds me, Padfoot, wounds me." James turned to me with his goofy fake distress. He put a hand on my shoulder that I shrugged off. I was not in the mood.

"She hurt us all mate. After we thought we could trust a Slytherin…" I turned to leave. I guess I would have to take the long way to the common room.

James grabbed onto me and stopped me from descending the pink, glittery, heart and rose decorated stairs. "It doesn't matter how we met her, it matters how we came to be friends."

"That sounds like something Remus would say." I rolled my eyes.

"He did!" James pouted and steered me back to the stair I was just on. "We aren't going to avoid her anymore. I think, no I know, that after the incident with Remus, she began to change. Yes, she pranked us, but those were all in good fun. Well..."

"So what? Are you suggesting we go back and pretend nothing happened?" I spat a little too loud. My eyes flickered up a stair case above us. Amelia was laughing at Prewitt. Her black hair fell into her face and she flipped it away in a causal manner only she could pull off. She gave Prewitt another smirk and grabbed his hand. I watched as she dragged him up another staircase to continue decorating. My stomach twisted with jealousy. I wanted to be the one she was dragging around. I wanted to be that close to her. I couldn't though. She was no better than my brother, than even Severus. She was just another slimy Slytherin.

"Not pretend no," James looked at me for a moment, then dragged me up the stairs. I was no longer surprised by his actions, but if I were, I would be shocked that he lead us right into Amelia and Prewitt. With a lack of shame that only James could have he 'accidently' tripped over the box of decorations Amelia was grabbing from. The result was that he fell and knocked her. He remained steady as her body threatened to fall down the stairs. I wasn't about to let that happen. Since Prewitt wasn't close enough that was left for me to react.

I took several steps forward and just in time too, I reached out my arms and let her fall into my arms. "Careful there, sweetheart." I wanted to sound cold and distant, but that was impossible. My words came out as sweet as honey.

"Watch it there you blood-traitors." Prewitt's voice made me pull my eyes away from the perplexed black orbs. Both James and I looked right at him. James shrugged and straightened up. I helped Amelia stand straight before even bothering to waste a word on Prewitt.

"I don't see any blood-traitors around." I drawled and stuffed my hands into my pockets just as Prewitt pulled out his wand.

Amelia's big round eyes darted between us. In what seemed like a last minute effort she lowered his wand. "It was an accident, no need to hex each other." She said in what sounded like exasperation. I knew better though. The way her arms were held and her eyes darted to the ground, she was worried.

Her worry stirred a small part of my heart. Why did James always do this? He put me in another situation I want to avoid. I mentally sighed and let my heart lead the way. "Beside Prewitt, it's impolite to duel in front of a lady."

"I'm Head girl and I would not allow any dueling, not now." She gave me a look. I missed that look. The one where she slightly pouted and her forehead creased making lines of irritation.

"Then we will just have to discuss this like adults. Amelia, you come with me and Prewitt, with James." Before anything else could be done, I grabbed Amelia's arm and pulled her away. I could hear Prewitt shouting some sort of protest. I was catching odd snippets and it just made me laugh even harder.

I didn't look back, despite how strongly Amelia was protesting. Her hand that wasn't in my grasp was slapping ever last inch of me. I could feel where she made contact begin to turn red. I ignored the discomfort. It wasn't like a female hasn't hit me repeatedly for something I had 'done' wrong. I pulled her all the way to a small alcove and held onto her tight. I didn't want her going anywhere.

Even in this dim light I could tell her cheeks were sunk in and her eyes were tired. It wasn't something I wanted to see when it was the first time I saw her in weeks. "Hey," I said lamely.

She slumped against the wall and looked defeated. "Hex me, I deserve it don't I?"

"I don't think so, I mean." Out of habit I ran my hands through my black hair. I took a deep breath and leaned up against the wall. I shoved my hands back in my pockets and kept my eyes fixed on her. "You did plenty of harm against us. But—I guess I have more questions and that's blocking me from being mad at you."

"I was you." Her statement took me back by surprise. I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry?" I raised an eyebrow.

"In the pictures, I took the polypotion juice that had your hair in it." She rubbed her hands together in nervousness. "I meant to take the one Remus, but we mixed them up."

I found myself laughing. "Blimey, that was you as well? So you weren't lying when you said every prank was done by you."

"No, I wasn't." She shook her head. I loved it when she did that. Her hair always went all over the place and when it hit the light, the black shone brightly. "I had help of course, from Jemima."

"You are brilliant, absolutely cold heartily brilliant." I meant it. She knew how to prank and do it well. Where had she been my whole life?

"Brilliant maybe, but I do not deserve you as at all. I've already made my decision and it's not something you are going to like." Her face turned downwards. Whatever she was about to tell me next, I wasn't going to like. I could tell by the way her body fell. She was ashamed. Why did it have to be this way? Why did she always think so black and white? "I've chosen to stay with Jemima through all of this. And, well — Yaxely is a Death Eater."

"Are you sure? I mean that he's a Death Eater?" My heart sank. I didn't want to hear this. Cold fury was slipping through my veins. My fist naturally balled up. She couldn't go to the side. If she does, I failed. I failed another person.

"I saw the mark the other day. I'm trying my hardest to get matched with someone who won't be a Death Eater, but my choices are slim." A tear trickled down her cheek. I longed to reach out and brush it away. I couldn't gather the courage. I was angry. "I would have been safe with Edwin, but he is with Greengrass now."

"What about my brother, is he a Death Eater now?" My eyes widened. Maybe she knew. Maybe I didn't have to save her, maybe my brother was alright.

"He's wavering, but he isn't one yet." Her black eyes looked up. Fresh tears lined the corners. I couldn't take it anymore. I reached out and held her hand.

"So there is a chance since he is wavering?" I pleaded squeezing her hand for dear life.

"I hope so." She gave a sad frown. "Look, I need to get back to my duties. Please, Black, stop wasting your breath on someone like me."

Black.

Amelia said Black and not Sirius.

As I watched her walk away, I lost control. I punched the wall and with a sickening crunch, the bones in my hand broke.

* * *

**Monday – February 14****th****, 1977 – 4:57 pm**

"Snape!" I had just stepped out of my last class of the day. Professor Flitwick held me back for just a moment to talk about my last essay. I wanted to head straight to dinner, but it didn't look like that was going to happen.

"Kingston?" I tilted my head and looked at him. He was panting and obviously ran a long way. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" I was mildly curious. We had not spoken in months.

"There's a fight on the fourth floor." He took a deep breath. "Slytherin and Gryffindor."

I groaned of course there was a fight between those two houses. "Show the way." He nodded and picked up the running pace he had moments before. I was glad we were only on the third floor because in no time at all we were at the fourth floor. It wasn't hard to see where the commotion was. There was a thick crowd and with Kingston's help I managed to push through. I wish I hadn't when I saw what was the cause.

"What seems to be the problem?" My tone came out incredibly bored as I kept my eyes fixed passed the three Gryffindor's and onto my brother, Prewitt, Yaxely, and Richmond.

It was Yaxely that reacted first. He straightened up and tucked his wand away, not wanting another detention from me. "We have sources who say Potter slipped you a lo—"

I cut him off. This was exactly what happened with Hayne. "Oh Merlin, He did not slip me a love potion."

"I didn't snog her either!" Potter threw in defensively. My back was too him, but I was betting his eyes were right on Lily as he spoke.

"Then what did happen?" My brother took a step forward. He reached out and put a hand upon my arm. I smiled at him which surprisingly he returned.

"Nothing, it's just a rumor." My eyes glanced at Prewitt, who look away guiltily. "I wouldn't let him near me."

"Good, we wouldn't want your honor _tainted_ by the likes of his." Yaxely cast James a cold glare. I had nothing to say to this. So instead I stood there.

I watched the Slytherin's in front of me. Boys I have always known. Dmitri and my brother were the only ones I really cared for. Yaxely was starting to grow on me from just being around Jemima. It hurt me that they always started trouble.

"Amelia? What's going on?" My head turned away from the boys. Jemima was breaking out of the crowd and was smiling. She had a letter in her hand. That was never a good sign.

"Just breaking up a fight," I said casually.

Jemima shrugged as if it didn't affect her. "I got a letter for you. I opened it if you don't mind!"

"Jemima, that's illegal." I rolled my eyes and snatched it from her.

"It's good news! I swear!" She clapped happily and ignored the staring crowd that was still watching us since the fight wasn't resolved yet.

"Now really isn—" I started to say, but she cut me off. She could care less about the fight going on around her. That was so typical.

"Just read it and read it out loud."

I gave her another look. "Fine," I breathed deep and cast my eyes away from her and the Slytherin's. I tried my hardest not to focus on the three boys behind me. Their gaze almost hurt. I shook it off and read out loud just as requested by my eccentric best friend.

_Amelia,_

_I am so proud of you—_

"Do I really have to read that part out loud?" I questioned to Jemima, but she didn't answer.

"Just finish reading it so we can get on with this discussion." Yaxely put his hand around Jemima's waist and urge me on. I wanted to protest that it wasn't a discussion they were having, rather a fight that was soon to be a duel, but I didn't.

_I am so proud of you. I know you will make a suitable pureblood wife, which is why I am pleased to announce we have a proper suitor for you. _

I felt myself wavering in the spot I stood. I had to stay strong. It wasn't going to be so bad. I'm sure Grandma found someone sweet and charming.

_He is such a fine young gentleman. So much that he has asked to propose to you in person! I will not give any more details, other than you are to be married next fall._

I couldn't read anymore. I didn't care for the rest of it. That was all I needed to know. I was engaged to some mysterious man whom I didn't even know his name. He was apparently a 'gentleman' and that said gentleman was making me wait. I couldn't help but turn my attention behind me. My eyes finally landed upon Sirius' grey orbs. He was looking right at me in a pure look of disgust. There was more too it though. With him there was always more. And for some odd reason, I found I was upset that I had been the cause of that pain.

I swallowed hard. "Everyone move out!" My voice choked. "Whoever is not moving to dinner will get a detention. Nothing to see here!" My eyes remained on Sirius the whole time. If I broke the eye contact, I may cry or worse, pass out.


	15. Chapter 15

**The Feeling of Revenge: **_**Chapter 15**_

**A/N: Thanks for reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

**Saturday - February 19****th****, 1977 – 3:12 AM**

I was losing my mind. There was no other reason why I would be standing in the marauders dorm at three in the morning.

I could tell they were all sleeping. The soft gentle breaths that filled the air could be heard from each of the beds. Given that I know I could slip out now and think nothing of it. They would never even know I was here and I could chalk it up as a lapse of judgment. When I think about it, that's all it was, a lapse of judgment.

I bit my lip. This was all too much. I had still not been proposed too. I knew it would happen today, but I still had no idea by _whom. _That alone is what bothered me. No, it scared me. I was scared, scared of who it could be. All week I watched how every single pureblood treated me. I made contact with a fair amount; Rosier, Nott, Regulas, Dmitri (but I don't count him, it was just our regular dinner), then both Bowyer and Kingston. None of them acted any different, expect Bowyer. Which, he only did because he was worried about me. Lately he had been avoiding me, but not anymore.

My mind needed a break. If Bowyer wasn't with Greengrass I would have stolen his kindness. He would be the only pureblood I could turn too. Everyone else was just a trap.

Who would be asking me? I had no courage to press the issue farther than to let it remain in shadows till it comes closer to the light.

I filled my lungs with air. Why was I here? What good was it to me by standing in this room? This room that I remember my heart getting moved, the very room where I understood what happiness was. Is that why I was here? I closed my eyes and walked purposely to Sirius' bed. Carefully and silently I drew back his curtains and viewed him. I couldn't help but smile at how peaceful he looked.

When was the last time I slept as well as he is? Months probably.

"Sirius," I whispered. My hand reached out and shook his body ever so lightly. I was afraid to disrupt his moment of peace, so it was no surprise he did not stir because I was so gentle. It left me with no choice but to slip in next to him. I sat upon his bed and watched him. For how long, I wasn't sure. All I knew was after some while he went to roll over and hit my figure. It was almost adorable how much he mumbled and threw a fit that he could not lay where he wanted too.

"Sirius," I repeated. His name seemed to grasp his attention.

"Amelia," He slurred in a sleepy manner. His eyebrows furrowed and he grabbed onto me. The sturdy hands held me tight by my shoulder and he took in every inch of me. It seemed as if he was having a hard time deciding if I was real or not. When he was satisfied that I was real, he became very serious. "You've been drinking." He frowned.

My head automatically titled. Had I been? Oh yes— "A whole bottle of fire whiskey." I couldn't help but giggle at the end. There was the reason for my lapse of judgment. I had been drinking. How could I have forgotten?

"I wish I would have known. I needed a drinking buddy all week." Sirius lifted up the blanket. It was his kind gesture that made me realize that I was shivering on this cold winter's night. I couldn't object, instead I crawled right in.

"What's bothering you?" I questioned. Though my mind was befuddled, I still knew he didn't drink without a reason.

"I tried, I mean I really tried to be mad at you, but I can't. I still think of you as a friend, regardless of how we became to be friends or what you did in between." I felt a blush creep upon my cheeks. It forced me to shyly look down at my hands, far away from Sirius and his words. "I do care about you Amelia and —and you being engaged makes it that much harder. It will be harder on me because I know you will be on the wrong side of the war."

"If it helps, I'll find out tonight who I am engaged too." My hand that had been in a crinkled fist this whole time opened up. I handed him the single piece of paper which it held.

Carefully as if it were a bomb, he grabbed the piece of paper and lit his wand. "Lumos," He muttered and then read out loud. "Meet me tomorrow in the astronomy tower at eight." He gave a sigh. "Any ideas on who it could be?"

I shook my head then threw it back on the pillow. Everything seemed to be spinning right now. The world around me was hurting. My hand flew up to my forehead in attempt to steady myself. It didn't work to well, so I closed my eyes. "I've watched all the purebloods around me, but no one seemed different." I admitted out loud. With my eyes close the weariness was starting to overcome me. I slipped farther into the bed. It was so warm and cozy.

"Aren't you worried?" I barely heard his question. I felt myself drifting with my eyes shut.

"Seeing as Richmond is already engaged, no. There are several purebloods left that I would be grateful with." I smiled.

"Listen to yourself!" Sirius' anger was apparent even with closed eyes. "What about being with someone you love?"

I barely processed his question. "I gave up on love a long time ago." My words slurred, not from the alcohol, but from exhaustion that was taking over. I barely heard Sirius snap in response. My mind was already dreaming.

* * *

**Saturday - February 19****th****, 1977 – 11:47 AM**

"Amelia," I was trying to sneak past to the dorms as fast as I could, but it was too no avail. I turned to my right and looked at my brother with a sweet smile.

"Severus!" I said happily with a wave. He didn't return the wave or the smile.

He instead grabbed my arm and pulled me aside. His friends all were watching with a curious expression. It wasn't too often he pulled me aside to scold me. It almost made me feel uncomfortable. What made it worse was the way Severus' eyes looked so cold and fierce. It reminded me of father and that made me want to shy away. But yet, I couldn't. He had an iron grip on me, I was going nowhere. "I am not a fool."

Before he could say anything else, I interrupted him. "I know you aren't. You are very —" The look he wore made me fall silent.

"Why are you in Lily's clothing?" The color drained from my face the minute 'Lily' left his lips. I had no response. How could I tell him I fell asleep in the same room as his enemies? There was no way I could tell him. Nor could I tell him how James got the clothing from Lily for me. No matter what, it wouldn't end well.

I looked down at my feet.

_Lie_.

"This is my dress." It came out just as smooth as I had hoped for. I continued smiling.

"Did I not just say 'I am not a fool'?" He let out a deep sigh of frustration. His hand reached out and gripped my shoulder. He was not letting me run away. "That was the same dress she wore when we went to the park right before the start of my fifth year."

My mouth formed into a tiny 'o'. What could I possibly say now? No, what did it matter to him whether or not I was in a dress of Lily's? When was the last time him and I spoke? At least a month ago, since I've been avoiding him. I've been more than ashamed to even converse with him. "What business is it to you?" I said a little bit too loud. Several Slytherin's that were mulling about on this Saturday afternoon turned to look at us. I gave them an apologetic look and went back to my brother. "Honestly, what I do with my time is not any of your business."

"Amelia Freya," I cringed at his use of my middle name. "I know for a fact you didn't come back last night so tell me," He dropped his voice to a death whisper. "What were you doing?"

I managed to wriggle out of his grip. "It is my decision to do what I want." My voice was shaky, not at all firm like I had hoped it would sound.

"Father has put me in charge of you and if you are ruining your life being the silly little gir—" I would not let him finish that sentence. I did not want to hear this speech from him. My own brother treating me just as father would. The boy, who was always on my side, wasn't right now and it was leaving my stomach in a dark mess.

Without a second thought my wand was out and pressing up against his throat. There was a vein that was throbbing desperately under the pressure, I snarled and pressed harder. "Black was right," I said loud and proud. I didn't care if the whole common room heard me. They already were paying attention to our little show; why not give them one worth watching? "I am nothing like you."

It was his turn to draw his wand. To my surprise he pressed it right up against my throat. We stood there, our black eyes locked. "Do you really want to do this? You are going down the path of righteousness, something I can never even get close to achieving."

"What? Being a pureblood?" I spat. "And look what it did to you! Severus, you trying to be someone you're not, it drained the life out of you. The person you cared about the most left because she is a filthy mudblood." Even before the words were out, I knew I said the wrong thing. The pain that flashed in his eyes left a burning sensation in my throat. I was going to cry if I stared too long, but the pain was gone from his eyes before my tears fully formed. It was now replaced with anger.

I barely had enough time to cast a shield charm before we were dueling. Back and forth we went. Deadly curses, not just playground hexes were flying around. Students around us were screaming in surprise and casting their own shield charms to get out of the way. None of it matter to us. My anger was at its peak. I couldn't stand him anymore. He was no longer the sweet boy he used to be. He has been molded into a disgusting pureblood with a thirst for blood, the blood of muggles. He has started to believe he is superior and it _hurts._

He is mad at me for the unspoken words. All the times I have lied to him and hid facts behind his back is coming forward. I know deep down its more than that. He is finally letting go of losing Lily. He realizes from my words that it's been his fault all along. Somewhere in my heart, I think he knew that, but it was understanding it and coming to terms that shattered him. Because of this, I don't let up the fight. I want him to get it all out.

A selfish part of me hopes my brother comes back to me, but it's too late. The way he duels and cast dark magic at me, me his own sister, lets me know he's gone. There is nothing I can do to get him back.

A scream passes over my lips. I must have been distracted by my thoughts because a spell makes it through and rips open my cheek. Blood is trickling down at an alarming rate. It hurts so bad that it is now mixing with salty tears. I fire an even more powerful spell at him. Effortlessly he dodges it, what he doesn't dodge is Prewitt tackling him to the ground and pulling his wand from him by force. The commotion causes me to lose my wand as well. Before I know it someone is pulling me away.

Red anger blocks my vision, despite that I can tell we are wondering to the boy's dorms. Whoever it was is taking me there fast. They seemed to be afraid as they throw open the door. In the dim light, I realize it was Regulas Black who pulled me aside. My eyes widened and I found myself sitting on the nearest bed, not even sure whose it is.

"Someone once told me it was easier to talk to an outsider." He casually leaned up against the night stand next to the bed. I was reminded so much of his brother, I had to look away. For some odd reason, seeing him as his brother hurt, it left some odd pain in my heart I could not describe.

"There isn't much too it." I shrugged and looked at the floor. "I'm just starting to see the grey area."

"It's thanks to Sirius, isn't it?" He kicked off of the night stand and kneeled in front of me. His grey eyes looked right into me and it made me feel uncomfortable. I shifted where I was sitting, but I didn't break the gaze.

"Yes," I choked out.

He seemed to fill with pity and a sad smile traced his lips. "Stay here, I'm going to get something for your face." Regulas patted my head and left me.

My eyes widened. I had forgotten about my cheek. It was bleeding badly enough that there were little blood splatters on the floor. I held my hand over and pressed as hard as I could. Whose ever bed this was, I was certain they would not appreciate my blood.

Regulas came back moments later with a warm wash cloth and pressed it over my face. "We should really get you to the Hospital Wing."

I shook my head, "Severus will get in trouble again. I'm almost certain that was dark magic that hit me."

"Which is why you should go, the bleeding may not stop." He pulled the rag away and scorgified it with his wand. The once blood red cloth went back to being white. When he placed it back upon my cheek I shrunk away. It _hurt._ The pain was starting to spread through my body. The tears that temporarily ceased began to flow once more.

A hallow laughed filled me. It only came out as a choke. "I'm getting proposed to tonight and here I have a blooded face."

"You'll still be beautiful." Regulas smiled. "I am sure they will take you as you are. Damaged and a blood-traitor at heart." He pulled the rag away again. Only this time it was to examine the cut. He frowned and pressed it back on. Obviously he did not like what he saw.

"I can change. I can stop being a blood-traitor." I suggested, now becoming very aware of how close he was to me.

"Don't ever change Amelia." He grabbed my hand and put it up to the rag. With his other hand he reached out and pulled me to my feet. "If you can walk, we are going to the Hospital Wing."

"But—" I began to protest.

Regulas' eyes twinkled. "You fell and scrapped it on the blasted snake statue near the fireplace."

* * *

**Saturday - February 19****th****, 1977 – 5:22 pm (Sirius POV)**

"Black, I usually do not give out information." Windersong leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

I exchanged looks with James and locked the classroom door they were hiding out in. "I know, typically you sell black market goods."

"Kudos for helping Amelia with pranking us," James added with a good hearted smile. He had been itching to congratulate Windersong ever since I mentioned we attempt to get information from him.

"We don't talk about what I have sold." Windersong remained firm.

I shrugged my shoulders at James, typical Windersong. "Let's just get this over with." Reaching into my pocket I pulled out a bag of galleons. I had no idea how much the Slytherin would charge for the information we were about to ask, but we wanted to know. I knew I wasn't the only one. James and Remus both pitched in money, the rumors were flying about Amelia and we all wanted to know. All the map told them was that she in the hospital wing with Jemima. Something big happened, because the school was full off gossip. The only thing that really hit our ears was that she found out who was going to propose to her and the information caused her to attempt suicide. You can see why we wanted the facts.

"We just want to know what happened to Amelia this afternoon, no lies and full detail." James grabbed the bag and spilled out some of the money and kept the rest in his hand. He was being as serious as possible, but this being James it just seemed silly.

"You are in luck," Windersong smirked and pocked the money. I wonder what he did with all of it. I know he usually gets over paid for the simplest of things. People are so happy he actually has fire whiskey, or smokes that they will do anything. "I saw what happened first hand." Both James and I leaned forward. I didn't believe for a second that she attempted suicide. That had to have been the wildest rumor, but at the same time it wasn't. She was in the hospital wing after all.

"Severus and Amelia have always been close. Everyone in Slyhterin knows that. Severus always looked out and defended her no matter what and Amelia stood by his side nearly every day. There is no one in the world she was closer to other than Jennifer Fawley." We nodded, this wasn't anything to surprising. "After what happened with Richmond, Amelia began to push Severus away. Recently something changed in Severus and his attitude went sour more or less and because of this Amelia has been staying away from him. Last couple months I haven't seen the two talk not even once."

"Really?" My brow shot up. Was this because of us? Or was it because of what happened with Hayne? Maybe there was a chance to save her after all.

"Yeah," Windersong nodded. His hand was greedily playing with a galleon we gave him. "So when Amelia came into the common room this afternoon and Severus began talking to her was a little odd. What became odder was Amelia raised her voice. She yelled something about 'Black being right' and that she was 'nothing like him'. Not sure if it was you or your brother."

I turned to James. She was referring to me. I know she was.

"Then next thing we know they are dueling. The two of them, as close as they were, dueling." Windersong shook his head. He looked almost saddened by it. I was curious as to why, but then I remembered what I know about Amelia, she deals with Windersong a lot. "Severus wasn't holding back even though it was his sister. He hit her with a dark curse."

"What?" James and I exclaimed at the same time. The seat that I was leaning against was knocked to the floor in my shock.

"Her cheek was bleeding which is when Prewitt took the opportunity to take out Severus while Regulas Black took her to his room and tended to her. When it became clear that she needed treatment he carried her to the hospital wing." He stood up, "That's where the rumor that Regulas is the one who's going to propose to her formed. Now if you excuse me."

We let him go that was all we needed to hear. I waited until I officially heard the door click and then turned to James. "Regulas…" I muttered. It wasn't something I needed to finish.

"So Regulas may be the one?" James finished what I couldn't. I nodded as my fist twisted with jealousy.

"She is too good for any of them. I don't care who it is. Amelia is too sweet to end up with one of them." I spat.

James put a hand upon my shoulder. "I know, but it's her choice we should–"

"Should what? Let her be? This is her life and it could be in danger." I flipped the another chair and stormed out. There was nothing more for me to hear.

Amelia.

Amelia Freya Snape.

How did you ever slither into my life? What was so special about you that I couldn't get you out of my head?

Amelia, why did I fall for you and your sweet smile?

I see now, a little too late, your love is all I want.

* * *

**Saturday - February 19****th****, 1977 – 8:42 pm**

"I'm going to head out, is that okay?" Jemima let go of my hand. The lack of warmth alerted me right away. My head jerked a little too fast and the world around me spun. Jemima reached out and cupped my bandaged cheek.

The blood still hadn't stopped flowing and Madam Pomphrey was busy trying to figure out why. For now she was just giving me blood replenishing potions and changing my bandage every hour. I felt so woozy and miserable.

"Give Yaxely my regards." I tried to smile, but it hurt the muscles too much. I kept the frown upon my face instead. I must have looked so sour.

"I always do," She stroked the bandage. Her eyes looked sad. With one final look she pulled away. "It can only go up from here."

"Yeah," I agreed mildly. I watched her give me one last look before she headed out into the hallway. I was alone once more. In about fifteen more minutes my bandage would be changed and I could attempt to get rest for an hour before being woken up. It was going to be a long night.

When I first arrived her, Madam Pomphrey believed Regulas' story, but after an hour of the bleeding not stopping she didn't believe it. Eventually she ended up calling for the Headmaster for me to speak too. Dumbledore realized it as dark magic almost immediately. In private he questioned me, but I had nothing to say. I didn't want to get my brother in trouble. I knew there was a chance Dumbledore could ask other students, but I didn't want to be the one to get him kicked out of school. As mad as I was at him, it wasn't on my list of priorities.

Eventually Dumbledore left promising to return with something he thought would help. I was still waiting on that. Madam Pomphrey on the other hand wasn't, she was still trying to find something to seal the wound up. I doubted she would find anything. Dumbledore had a better chance, but I didn't want to wait that long. I wasn't even supposed to be here! I should be at the astronomy tower. I would already know who I was engaged too. When did everything get so out of control?

"Amelia?" My head throbbed as I turned. It was dark in the hospital wing. I could barely make out a figure and I couldn't recognize the uncertain voice. I went to reach for my wand to at least light it, but whoever was coming towards me beat me to it. They lit their own wand and I was greeted with Dmitri.

"Oh," I breathed and slumped in my pillow feeling at ease. I never got the chance to thank him for holding my brother back. After I got hit with the spell, I was afraid. He helped save me, him and Regulas, my saviors. "Dmitri, thank you so much for earlier."

"No need to thank me, your brother was about to seriously hurt you." Dmitri took the seat Jemima was in just moments before. For some odd reason as he sat he kept his eyes on his hands. He seemed worried about something.

"I'm doing okay, really." I tried to reassure him. "My brother—that anger wasn't aimed towards me. He just lost it because of all his pent up emotions. They'll figure out how to seal this wound."

"I know," He finally looked up. His eyes locked upon mine in the dim light. "I'm sorry, you should be resting."

I gave a smile and curled up a little more in the uncomfortable bed. "I'll need a bandage change in about ten minutes, so I would be woken up soon anyways." I reached up and patted the gauze. It was full of a blood. At least the flow wasn't as steady as it was this afternoon. It was just making me so tired. I couldn't help but let my eyes flutter shut.

"I should have intervened sooner. Everyone was just so shocked, especially because you were dueling." I felt a hand rest upon my own. I was startled and ended up opening my eyes. Dmitri and I stared at each other for a long moment before he shifted. "Amelia, I regret not being able to protect you better."

"Stop it," I found strength enough to sit up. I didn't like the way this conversation was going. He was never this nice to me. Never. "You don't have to be nice to me. Go back to your friends. The ones you are closer too." I commanded, but it was a lost cause.

"I am with you right now. Those girls that I was dating, they don't matter. It's you I've chosen." Next thing I know he is down on one knee. His hand is pulling out a tiny box. "Marry me Amelia Freya Snape."


End file.
